Dawnfall
by Durxa
Summary: To say the Dawnguard hated Vampires was a given, like saying the sky was blue. Their viewpoint was just about as black and white a one as you were going to find. It's a shame in the real world there's only varying shades of grey.
1. Introductions

The girl's eyes stared blankly ahead, pale face a mask of terror. Her throat had been ripped open, the flesh so torn her spine was visible. Her arm was extended, as if reaching for something to save her. "Damn monsters." Gently closing the girl's eyes, Kaius stood.

Hefting his large shield in one hand, he gazed around the wrecked room. Blood drenched the floor and was splattered liberally across the walls. The body of the girl's mother was visible, her leg sticking out from behind an overturned table. It was surprising; his quarry must have been near starved if it drained an entire family. It had been feeding regularly and this sudden bloodlust was unexpected.

Stepping over the shredded remains of a man, Kaius exited the ruined farmhouse. A young boy was sprawled in the yard; he appeared to have been dragged across the ground, leaving a trail of blood and entrails. Even the farm animals hadn't escaped the monster's wrath. The stench from the barn was enough to attest to that fact.

Throwing his torch to the ground he issued his challenge. "Where are you?"

Silence was his only response.

"I know you're here coward!"

Even the wildlife was silent.

"What's wrong? A 'great hunter' like yourself should never run from his prey! It makes him look weak!"

Without warning his quarry appeared before him, standing just on the edge of the fire's glow. Despite the shadow its features were enshrouded in, Kaius could see its eyes clearly. They glowed with an inner light, smoldering like the embers of an infernal fire. It wore a heavy cloak, no doubt to weaken the sun's gaze when it was forced to travel by day. Its nails were claw like, a dark liquid dripping from their tips. White teeth stained red revealed themselves suddenly as the beast loosed a sibilant hiss.

In a flash, Kaius pulled his sword from its scabbard. Bashing the pummel onto his shield he taunted the monster to enter the ring of light. "What's wrong? Afraid of a little fire?"

The beast flicked its wrist. A frigid wind blew through the yard; seemingly bypassing Kaius' armor and clothing it chilled him to the bone. The torch's fire flickered and died.

The sudden loss of light temporarily blinded Kaius; his only warning before the beast was upon him was the padding of its bare feet as it ran across the grass.

Roaring in fury for the slain family, Kaius charged towards the monster. With enough force to break the bones of a lesser being, the Vampire crashed into his shield. The beast was barely fazed by the savage blow. Snarling it dug its talons into Kaius' wrist, keeping his sword at bay, while the other hand scrabbled at his shield trying to find enough purchase to relieve him of his first line of defense.

Pulling his arm back, Kaius slammed his fist into the beast's face. With an audible snap the monster's bat like nose was crushed into its face. As it reeled backwards from the unexpected blow Kaius slammed his shield into its stomach. The monster doubled over, almost throwing its forehead into Kaius' rising knee. A sharp crack signaled Kaius' armor clad knee impacting the beast's skull.

Sprawled on its back, the monster was barely able to roll out of the way of Kaius' blade as it descended towards its head. Leaping to its feet it thrust a hand forward. An invisible force slammed into Kaius' chest, sending him flying through the air.

"You're rather bold for cattle. I like that in my food."

The soft rustle of fabric was Kaius' only warning as the monster leapt atop him. Unfortunately for the monster, he was able to position his sword in between the two of them. The creature loosed a pained howl as it impaled itself on his blade. Its head lunged forward, elongated teeth bared. It was frustrated when instead of the delicate flesh of its prey's throat, its teeth bit into the unyielding steel of his gauntlet.

Utilizing all of his considerable might, Kaius heaved the beast off of him and got to his feet. Unfortunately he had been unable to maintain his grip on his blade, and it was now lying on the ground in between the two of them.

The beast's glowing gaze flicked to his sword and back to him as, despite the pain its injury was giving it, it grinned. "Drop something?" Still smiling its sick smile, the monster thrust its hands out and a purple energy surged forth. To Kaius' surprise the energy when it passed through him did nothing but tingle unpleasantly.

Warily watching the demon smiling at him, Kaius reached for his sword. When its only response was a widening of its smile, he grabbed his blade. Readying his weapon and shield he glared at the amused abomination. "I'm going to kill you, you monster."

The monster actually had the nerve to laugh. "Oh, I doubt it. _They _won't let you."

Spinning, Kaius raised his shield, barely in time to deflect the makeshift club being swung by the reanimated corpse of a man. His eyes glowed with an eerie purple light and stared vacantly into the distance. Shoving the man's violated corpse away with his shield, Kaius turned back to the smirking abomination. "What have you done?" Groaning softly, the boy's mangled corpse began to pull itself across the grass, a trail of ropy intestines being left in its wake.

"An insurance policy; wouldn't want some uppity prey getting lucky." A mocking bow. "My gift to you." The moans of the young girl and her mother heralded the imminent arrival of their tortured remains.

Growling Kaius swung his sword, separating the man's head from his shoulders. His body collapsed, turning into ash as the unholy energies that fueled the reanimation burned themselves out. Roaring in anger he charged the smiling Vampire. Unnaturally strong fingers wrapped around his ankle tripping him up. Before he could recover, the dead boy was upon him, snarling as it tried to sink its teeth into his flesh.

Desperately trying to get the dead child off of him, Kaius was unable to react as the Vampire crouched next to him. "Hold still cattle, it will hurt more if you struggle."

The monster's mouth opened unnaturally wide, elongated teeth gleaming in the twilight. Before it could feed however, a blinding light filled the clearing. Shrieking in surprise and agony the monster covered its eyes and fell to the side. A slight whistle was followed almost immediately by a crossbow bolt punching through the reanimated boy's skull.

Leaping to his feet, Kaius sunk his sword into one of the reanimated girls. Pulling it free from the mother he cut down the little girl as she lunged at him. Turning around, he saw a man in familiar armor fighting the Vampire. He wielded a mammoth war hammer as if it weighed nothing, attacking so quickly that the beast had no time to retaliate.

Much to Kaius' amusement it seemed almost as if the man was toying with the monster. It was panting, limbs shaking slightly, its attacks becoming more and more sloppy and desperate. Without warning the man swept the monster's legs out from under it. Raising his hammer over his head, he ended its life with a wet crunch.

"That was impressive, reckless and idiotic, but impressive." The large man turned to Kaius, hefting the bloody hammer in one hand. "Not many can hold out against an elder Vampire as long as you did. You've come a long way."

Sheathing his blade, Kaius nodded towards the new arrival. "Yeah, thanks…I could have taken him though."

The familiar man raised an eyebrow and hummed disbelievingly. "You'd have gotten closer then most, but it would have killed you. Trust me, I've seen it before."

Kaius crossed his arms, unconvinced. "Just keep telling yourself that old man"

A soft chuckle or grumble Kaius couldn't tell which. "You are learning well but it would have killed you."

"Whatever you say Isran."

()

When he had first seen Fort Dawnguard, Kaius had been decidedly…unimpressed. The large castle was built into the mountainside, giving a slightly oppressive feel to it. Despite that, it would be rather hard for someone to stumble across it due to its location in an out of the way canyon. Even with the impressive stonework, it had been apparent that it had been abandoned for some time. Cobwebs had hung from the ceiling and walls everywhere you looked, and a thick layer of dust had coated everything. It had taken months, but as the Dawnguard grew in size they managed to transform the fort from a barren ruin into a well supplied and comfortable home.

"How did he do Isran?" A familiar brown haired Breton greeted Isran and Kaius when they arrived. It was obvious even to a casual observer that Isran and Celann had been fighting alongside each other for some time; they shared an easygoing comradery that was impossible to fake. The man was smaller then both of his companions, built with a lithe strength that made it clear that he was in good shape. He was an excellent archer and master scout, preferring subtlety where Isran and Kaius preferred brute strength.

"He did well, almost killed the bastard without my help." The Breton smiled at that, slapping Kaius on the back in congratulations.

As the massive doors to the fort boomed shut, Kaius caught sight of several other members of the guard. Most were gathered around the dinning table, eating and drinking as they blew off steam. Agmaer, the latest addition to the guard, sat next to Beleval. The inexperienced man was talking animatedly, obviously smitten with the only elf in the order. To her credit, the pretty Bosmer looked more amused then anything else, refraining from dashing the obviously unsuccessful man's hopes as she nodded and laughed at all the right times. The petite elf caught Kaius' gaze, smiling slightly in acknowledgment of their shared amusement.

The massive Durak was talking animatedly, sweeping his arms around as his booming voice recounted an exaggerated tale of battles past. The large Orc's massive hand slammed down on the table, jostling the food resting on it and spilling Ingjard's drink. The Nord swatted him on the back of the head, playfully admonishing him as she motioned for Kaius to bring her another drink.

Kaius excused himself from Isran and Celann. Grabbing two steel mugs, he filled them at the keg before sitting down next to the smiling Nord. "My hero!" With a broad grin, she snatched a mug from his hand and took a swig. "Whatever would I do without you?"

"Die of thirst from the look of it."

Ingjard snorted dismissively before taking another gulp of ale. "Evidently."

"So, how'd it go little Imperial?" Wide smile showing of his tusks, Durak turned to Kaius.

While the sight of an Orc baring his teeth would intimidate those unfamiliar with their kind, Kaius was aware it was just a friendly grin. "I almost got the damn thing; I was winning until it resurrected the corpses of the family it slaughtered. Isran had to step in then."

Durak laughed loudly, slapping Kaius on the back causing the smaller man to spill some of his ale. "Well done! My first elder Vampire gave me a run for my money, and I was a warrior with years of combat under my belt."

"The Legion right?"

The white haired Orc frowned, grabbing his mug he drank deeply before answering. "Aye, fighting those damn elves."

Ingjard looked like she had tasted something sour. "And Nords defending their home…Imperial bastards."

Durak glowered at the frowning Nord, his green eyes narrowing. "I left long before that girl, a fact you already know."

"There's an Imperial sitting right here, you are aware of that right?"

The tall Nord grimaced, eyeing her Imperial friend apologetically. "Sorry Kaius, nothing personal. You know I have nothing against you. It's just that your people tend to think they know what's best for others. I'll worship Talos if I want, no Elf apologist Imperial is telling me otherwise."

Beleval laughed at that, joining the conversation. "So now you're insulting both Imperials and Elves. Friends don't insult friends' people…no matter how arrogant or overly controlling they may be."

Ingjard nodded, grinning ruefully. "You're right, I'm sorry." She turned to Kaius, grin turning playful. "I hope this doesn't impact your ale fetching services."

"I would never dream of it, I know how you Nords can be when your alcohol is threatened."

Ingjard raised her mug in a mock salute. "Wise man!"

()

Several hours later Sorine Jurard watched Kaius curiously as he approached her work station; the quirky Breton was wearing goggles of Dwarven make that increased the size of her eyes considerably. She blinked slowly, the motion amplified by the bronze goggles. Kaius was unable to stifle a chuckle at the strange sight. "What?" Grinning, he motioned to her face. "Oh." Looking taken aback, she pulled the bulky contraption off.

"I was trying to understand how this worked." She said by way of explanation and gestured to a strange instrument lying on the table before her. It was bronze, like all other Dwarven devices. The device was long and thin, about the length of a man's palm, and widened considerably on one end. "I believe it is designed to cut the hair off a man's face. See?" She pressed a button on the back of the strange contraption, almost immediately the larger end began buzzing. She turned it over and pointed to a series of minute blades that were spinning rapidly.

"That or it's a torture device."

Sending Kaius an unamused look, she deactivated the device and set it down. "Who's the expert on Dwemer technology here?"

Kaius rolled his eyes. "You."

"So we'll assume my hypothesis is correct, yes?" The Imperial nodded, grinning at the quirky woman's antics.

"Good." Resting her elbows on the desk, she clasped her hands together expectantly and smiled. "So what did you need?"

"Beleval wanted me to remind you of your training session later today."

Sorine grimaced. "That woman is quite possibly the worst archer I have ever seen, she has effectively disproved the all Wood Elves are excellent archers myth. Still…she's persistent, I'll give her that. I'm going to need a bit more time with this experiment. Tell her to meet me at nine in the training area."

Giving Sorine a parting nod and a smirk, Kaius headed into the forge. Gunmar was waiting for him when he arrived. The blacksmith grinned widely at his approach and motioned him over. "Just the man I wanted to see! Come here lad, I've got something I want to show you."

Motioning for his Imperial friend to follow, Gunmar headed to a recently constructed wooden enclosure. "One day, I got to thinking." They reached the enclosure, Kaius studying it curiously. "I had just hunted down a troll; nasty bastard had damn near ripped my arm off and had bitten clean through my calf." The two friends began to climb stairs leading to a platform overlooking the enclosure. "I had this funny thought. What could be worse then fighting a pissed off troll?" Gesturing proudly to the interior of the enclosure, the redheaded man introduced his latest work. "This was my answer."

Meandering about the enclosure were roughly a dozen trolls, some white furred some black. Kaius was shocked to see that the lumbering creatures had been outfitted with bulky iron armor. Leather straps held it together, clearly thick enough to offer considerable protection by themselves. The most intimidating part of the display was the massive gauntlets Gunmar had fashioned for the beasts. Mammoth blades protruded from the wrist, though they were not particularly sharp, the beast's strength more then made up for that fact.

"This might be the single greatest idea in the history of Man and Mer!"

The middle aged hunter laughed loudly, clapping his hands together. "I _knew _you would appreciate this! Now since you've managed to butter me up with your honeyed words, I'll let you take out the first one."

Kaius nodded with a grin. "I knew I was nice to you for a reason old man!"

Motioning for Kaius to stand back, Gunmar opened the gate to the enclosure. The trolls immediately began to shamble towards the exit, grunting and hooting in excitement. Gunmar stood calmly, confidently staring at the apelike beasts. Holding a hand up, he barked, "Stop!" They looked amongst themselves; heads tilted to the side unsurely, but ultimately complied with the command.

Still radiating calm, he pointed to the largest of the beasts, a massive white furred alpha male. "Follow."

The troll huffed irritably but obliged, shuffling from the enclosure it stopped next to Gunmar. It studied him as he closed the gate, its three coal black eyes watching the man intently. Saying nothing, Gunmar motioned for Kaius to step forward. The troll growled low in its chest as it saw the other human, baring three inch canines. "No!" The troll glowered at the Nord but obeyed, its lips retreating back over its teeth.

Gunmar pointed to Kaius, voice still booming. "Master." Leaning slightly towards the suddenly cautious Imperial, he whispered. "Tell it to follow you."

Voice not showing his unease, Kaius followed Gunmar's orders. "Follow." The troll turned its full attention to Kaius, black eyes surveying him with surprising intelligence. After a moment it grunted dismissively before shuffling over to his side.

Slowly, wary for signs of hostility, Kaius extended his hand towards the hulking beast. Its three eyes followed the progress with disinterest as it neared its head. After a moment, his hand landed on its helmet. Giving it a tentative pat, he broke out in a grin. "I always wanted a pet."

Gunmar gave him an exasperated look. "That troll is not domesticated. It is a dangerous animal that often hunts humans for food, not a _pet_. It understands basic commands, stay, follow, attack, stop, that sort of thing. It can and will loose patience if you leave it alone for too long. If it does it could very well wander off and kill someone."

Kaius grinned widely, looking like a kid in a candy shop. "I know Gunmar; I'll treat him with care."

The Nord released a relieve sigh. "Good lad, last thing we need is a troll rampage blamed on us."

Kaius nodded, motioning for the troll to follow him. To his surprise, the beast understood the gesture and followed obediently. Smiling at his new pet, Kaius patted it on the back earning an ill tempered grunt. "I am going to name you Fluffy."

Unnoticed by the Imperial and beast, Gunmar shook his head with a bemused chuckle.

()

Beleval frowned into the mirror, running a hand through her somewhat tangled hair. "Damn thing has a mind of its own."

Ingjard snorted in disinterest at her friend's complaint, unconcerned with such feminine issues. "Are you not ready yet? You're going to go shoot a crossbow, not court some little elf man who would fall over in a breeze."

Sending her human friend a halfhearted glare, Beleval tucked her rebellious hair behind a pointed ear. "I care about my appearance, unlike Nord women it seems."

Ingjard laughed. "Milk drinker."

"Barbarian." Retorted Beleval with a smirk.

The sound of someone clearing their throat anxiously brought the girl's attention to the door. Agmaer stood in the doorway awkwardly, as they watched he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot before speaking. "I'm looking for the cave; I uh…wanted to go for a swim. Could one of you tell me how to get there?"

Ingjard smirked at the petite elf, before jerking her head towards the nervous human. Rolling her eyes at her friend's antics, Beleval stood and motioned for the larger Nord to follow her. "Come on, I'll show you to Drop Dead Falls."

The duo walked in silence, Beleval moving confidently, obviously familiar with the Fort. "Beleval!" Both the Nord and Bosmer jumped and spun around. Kaius was standing at the end of the hallway; the large Imperial smirking slightly at their surprise. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, you horse's ass! What do you-" The petite elf noticed the troll standing behind Kaius for the first time. "-what in _Oblivion_ is that?" She yelled, her voice reaching a truly remarkable octave.

"What? You mean Fluffy?" Kaius glanced over his shoulder casually before looking back at his elf friend and the newcomer.

"You named it Fluffy?" Agmaer said in a disbelieving deadpan.

Kaius chuckled, grinning crookedly at Agmaer. "He's covered in white fuzz, what else would I call him?"

"Did Sorine find some sort of Dwarven mind control machine?"

"Nope." A chuckle. "That's all Gunmar." Beleval shook her head with a speechless laugh as Agmaer watched the troll warily. "And besides, he's harmless." Kaius slapped the troll good naturedly on the shoulder, earning a snarl in response. When the Imperial didn't move to hit it again, the troll turned away in disinterest. "See? Like I said, harmless."

"_Right_. What was it you wanted?" Clearly unconvinced Beleval decided to ignore the apelike beast.

"Sorine would like me to 'give you an update'. She believes that she is nearing a breakthrough on the latest Dwemer device she's working on and would like to postpone your lesson until nine." Clearly growing bored, the Troll began to scratch at the wall with a finger, its sharp talon leaving slight gouges in the stone.

Beleval grimaced but nodded. "At least it sounds like we'll be getting access to some new Dwarven weapon soon."

"If by Dwarven weapon you mean some sort of shaving instrument, then yes."

The elf groaned in exasperation. "How am I supposed to learn how to shoot a crossbow if Dwarven hygiene equipment is more important?" Kaius shrugged noncommittally, and motioned for 'Fluffy' to follow him. With a parting wave and a grunt from the beast, he left.

When the Imperial was out of sight, Agmaer turned to his smaller companion. "What's his story?"

Beleval glanced at Agmaer, raising an eyebrow. "Kaius?" When the Nord nodded she continued. "He was found by Isran back when he was still a Vigilant, I don't know the specifics and I haven't asked. All I know is Isran took him under his wing and left the Vigilants soon after with Celann. He's been here longer then anybody else, though he was just a kid at first so he wasn't trained much until he got older."

"How did he…" Unsure how to word his question Agmaer motioned to the side of his face.

Beleval grimaced, crossing her arms protectively around her torso. "He's been like that for as long as I've known him. He never talked about how it happened, and I don't think anyone's ever asked." Sending Agmaer a pointed look, she continued. "We all know we each had a reason for joining the Guard, and most of them are unpleasant. Unless it has bearing on a mission or endangers someone, we leave the past where it is."

Looking suitably cowed, Agmaer nodded.

Feeling a twinge of guilt, Beleval continued in an effort to apologize in a round about way. "I uh…saw him without a shirt once." Agmaer opened his mouth to comment, but Beleval ignored him and continued. "You know how it is, you walk in on a member of the Guard putting on their armor and you ignore it. It happens to all of us at one time or another. Only I'd never heard of someone walking in on him."

She shifted uncomfortably, her red eyes pained. "I stumbled on him in Isran's private quarters; I wanted to grab a tome on Vampiric lore that Isran had been reading. Apparently he had been letting Kaius change in there knowing no one would walk in on him. I only saw his back before he grabbed a cloak but it was enough."

Having realized where this was going Agmaer paled noticeably. "By the eight…"

"The scars on his face are far from the only ones." They stood together in silence for a time. Agmaer trying to come to terms with what he had learned about his companion, and Beleval trying to forget the shame she had seen on Kaius' face in the split second before she had slammed the door. It went without saying that they would not discuss what they had talked about with the others. With a world weary sigh, Beleval motioned for her companion to follow her.

They continued in silence, weaving through the fort's hallways as they neared the cave. Beleval watched her companion from the corner of her eye; he was pale, eyes wide with fright. She had forgotten how young he must be. She had never been good at telling age in humans, they aged so differently from her own people and valued their age so much more. She didn't even know how old she was, she knew _about_ how old she was but it had never really mattered. "How old are you?"

Agmaer sent her a surprised look, clearly unsure how to respond he blurted out. "Twenty five."

Beleval raised an eyebrow in surprise. She had thought he'd be older, but then again maybe twenty five was a reasonable age for a human. "Really?"

The Nord cringed in response, thinking he had been found out. "No…I'm uh…nineteen."

Beleval's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "What?" When she was around that age she had been playing in the woods with her siblings, sculpting with her mother, arguing with her traditionalist father (She would eat vegetables and fruit if she pleased! Pact with forest spirits be damned!). She had _not_ been training to fight the monsters that went bump in the night. "That's young isn't it? For a human I mean."

Agmaer shifted uncomfortably. "Well yeah…but Isran knows. And my father was a blacksmith, I know how to use weapons." Seeing that Beleval was staring at him dubiously, he continued. "And besides, you can't be older then your early twenties."

The Elf laughed at that, smiling at Agmaer in amusement. "You don't know many elves, do you?"

"No, why?"

With another laugh, Beleval turned from the large human and increased her pace. "I'm forty something, maybe even fifty something. When I was your age I was too busy harassing my brothers to even contemplate going monster hunting."

They continued in silence after that, reaching the entrance to the cave soon after. Beleval gestured to the cave mouth. "It's down there, you can jump down the falls, don't worry its safe. There is a path on the far side of the lake that will take you back up to the entrance level when you're done."

Agmaer nodded, he began to head down the path before stopping. "Do ah…do you want to come?"

Beleval smiled, brushing her stubborn hair back behind her ear. "Sorry, no. I need to go harass Sorine until she agrees to put down her Dwarven rubbish long enough to train me."

"Okay, I understand." He said softly, hoping the relative darkness would mask his blush. "I'll ah…see you later, yeah?

Beleval smiled, red eyes twinkling in amusement. "Well we are both members of a small but elite group of vampire hunters, so I'd say yes."

* * *

_The idea for this story has been bouncing about inside my head for a while now, I'm posting it for shiggles. For now my main focus is going to be on my Bioshock story Humanization, but this will be updated sporadically._

_A bit of information on the main character. Kaius takes the place of the Dragonborn for the purpose of this story but isn't necessarily the actual Dragonborn. While from a gameplay perspective I can understand wanting the player character to be able to do everything, it makes for a generally overpowered and unbelievable character in my opinion. If anyone objects I can always remove the Dragonborn as one of the selected characters but I doubt anyone will care enough anyway._

_This will be a novelization of the Dawnguard storyline, I'm going to take some liberties with it. After all, who would want to read it if I didn't add my own spin to the story._

_Anyways as always please leave a review, they are very good for the motivation and all that jazz. _

_Oh and just going to throw this out there, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! (Except for my characters, storyline, and other stuff I actually created.) _


	2. End of Vigilance

Dawn was greeted with a feeling of relief by the Guard, though it went unsaid, they all felt it. The threat of attack was now minimal, most Vampires would rather attack at night then risk the sun's harmful light. Within Fort Dawnguard's walls, spirits were higher than they had been in a long time.

The exceptions to the jovial attitude felt by the Guard were at the troll pens. Kaius and Beleval watched in bemused silence as Fluffy tore into the sheep he had been given for breakfast. The poor animal had bleated once before being savaged by the massive beast. Within minutes the troll had stripped the meat from the dead animal and had moved on to the internal organs. "I don't care if we have him for a decade, I am never getting used to that!"

Wordlessly, Kaius nodded. "How the hell can it eat so much? I mean-" Beleval was cut off as a sickening cracking noise echoed about the troll's enclosure. Using a large rock, the troll was cracking open the sheep's bones, gaining access to the nutrient rich marrow contained within.

The other trolls in the enclosure gave Fluffy a wide berth as they shared the remaining sheep amongst themselves with a minimal amount of fighting. He was the largest troll within the pen by a wide margin, the undisputed Alpha male of the group. "He has got to be the biggest troll I've ever seen."

Kaius grinned at his elven friend's observation. "And I have him as a pet!" Inside the pen, Fluffy cuffed a black furred female upside the head and chased her from her meal. With a self-satisfied huff, he began to eat the other troll's sheep. He completely ignored the female as she skulked in the corner, her three eyes glaring murderously at the massive male.

"He's kind of a bully."

Kaius scoffed good naturedly as he turned from the pen. "Good, just think what he'll do to the Vampires."

Opening the pen, Kaius motioned to Fluffy. "Come on you brute, you can eat a vampire or two if we find any." Loosing an ill-tempered grunt, the troll grabbed the lamb's partially eaten leg and shuffled from the enclosure.

The trio was met by Ingjard in the main foyer. Nodding in greeting, she gestured over her shoulder with a thumb. "Got some horses saddled up, ready to leave when you are."

Fort Dawnguard's massive gate boomed closed behind them and without further talk the trio climbed onto the horses Ingjard had prepared. They meandered through the scenic Dayspring Canyon, enjoying the crisp morning air common in southeastern Skyrim. With a sudden hoot the troll took off down the hill. An elk, unseen by the trio, darted from the foliage as the troll took off in pursuit.

"Didn't he just eat?" Said a bemused Beleval.

Kaius grinned in amusement as Fluffy tried to chase the much faster elk. "Let him have his fun, who's he harming?"

()

Keeper Carcette awakened slowly, her body wracked with pain.

_They had come in the night, dozens of them. They had held them off for a time, Stendarr standing by their sides. He had protected them against the worst of the Vampire ilk until it had come. A bat-like monstrosity had swooped upon them from on high. Even Stendarr's blessings had been unable to withstand the might of this envoy of Molag Bal._

_It had cut through her Vigilants like a scythe through wheat. Through luck or providence Vigilant Adalvald had managed to land a blow on the creature with his great axe. The blade cut deep and true, cleaving into the monster's chest and staggering it backwards. For a brief moment hope had filled the Vigilants and they redoubled their efforts in the battle. _

_The hope was crushed when, with what might have been a condescending sneer, the beast had lifted Adalvald off of the ground with one hand. The man struggled desperately, pulling at the creature's unyielding fingers as they tightened around his neck. It brought the doomed man close to its face, mouth opening incredibly wide. The Vigilants had watched in shocked disbelief as with a sickening crunch the creature had latched on to Adalvald's throat like some kind of leech. And as the beast absorbed the Vigilant's lifeblood its wounded chest healed, no sign of its injury remaining._

_With that the battle ended, and the slaughter begun. Their will breaking, many Vigilants attempted to flee. Monstrous hounds, like shadows given flesh, caught them before they got far. Those that stood their ground were inevitably killed or incapacitated. Carcette had been among the last to fall, though that was of little comfort. She had been fighting two of the cannibalistic monsters to a standstill when, without warning, she had been pulled through the air. She promptly found herself floating helplessly in midair before the demonic envoy of Molag Bal. It smiled, lips pulling back to reveal its fearsome fangs. "Keeper Carcette, just who I was looking for." Blackness overtook her._

"I know you are awake." Her eyes opened, only to be closed again as she hissed in pain, the fire before her blinding her momentarily. "Open your eyes Keeper, you want to see this." She recognized the voice speaking; it belonged to the monster that had turned the tide of the battle.

Almost against her will, she opened her eyes. What she saw broke her heart. The Hall of the Vigilants burned, her life's work turned to ash before her eyes. "No…"

A hand knotted itself into her hair and pulled her head back. "Yes." A Vampiric Nord stood behind her, his inhuman eyes staring at her with hunger and excitement. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lokil and you have something I want." With a low chuckle, he released her and walked into her line of sight.

"What makes you think I would help you monster?" Her glare, that had been known to make Daedra flinch, seemed to amuse the Vampire.

"If I appealed to your rational side it would not work would it?" She didn't respond, glaring wordlessly at the Vampire. If this monster was truly the beast that had torn her Vigilants apart, it was something new, something she had never seen before. Maybe Isran had been right about the rising threat.

The Vampire laughed, demonic eyes dancing with amusement. "I didn't think so. To make this easier for you, allow me to explain how this is going to be." He gestured to someone behind her; she was grabbed unceremoniously and turned to face the surviving Vigilants. "I am going to kill one of these…fools, nothing you can do will change that." He walked to the line of bound men and women. As he reached a Vigilant he would pause, studying her reaction. When he reached Vigilant Thorin he saw what he was looking for.

She was unable to stop the unconscious widening of her eyes as the beast stopped behind Thorin. Memories of nights spent alone, hunting those that were abhorrent in the eyes of Stendarr, flashed through her mind. Thorin did not struggle as two Vampires grabbed him. He smiled at her, smiled at his killer. His blue eyes kind he conveyed his understanding and forgiveness. "Don't blame yourself Carcette."

They dragged him out of her line of sight; their goal became apparent moments before they reached it. "No! Please!"

Lokil smiled, before shaking his head in mock sympathy. "I told you, I was going to kill one of them and nothing you can do will change that." He nodded to the Vampires holding Thorin. She heard a soft grunt as they heaved him into the ruins of the Hall followed by a thump as he hit the ground. His agonized screams soon followed as the flames that had consumed her life also consumed her love.

She lunged forward, only to be stopped by the Vampire standing behind her. "You bastard! May Oblivion claim you!"

Lokil crouched to her head level, inhuman eyes staring into hers with a simmering loathing. "Oblivion will take me, _eventually_, but not before it takes you." Like a switch was flipped, his face morphed into the mockingly sympathetic expression it had held earlier. "Now that I have your attention let me finish this. We both know that no death threat or bodily harm will sway you and that from your point of view I just threw my best bargaining chip into a fire. So…here's what we'll do. If you tell me what I want to know, I'll kill all of you. Quickly, cleanly, and without fuss. If you don't I'll turn you into the very monsters you've dedicated your little mortal lives to destroying."

Her heart in her throat, she nodded her head. She would die, but she would not become an abomination. In death she would go to Stendarr's side, not Molag Bal's. In the background, Thorin's agonized screams filled the air. "What do you want to know?"

Lokil smiled, revealing elongated canines. "I am looking for a powerful Vampiric Artifact, one you are familiar with. The information I need is quite simple, where is Dimhollow Crypt?"

()

Kaius was barely able to catch the apple, having to lean almost to the point of falling off his horse. "Nice throw Elfy."

Beleval rolled her eyes at him. "You caught it. Why are you complaining?"

Ingjard snorted. "You made him look undignified; he's trying to impress us."

"I'm wounded! This is the last time I go on patrol with the two of you." Said the Imperial put a hand over his heart.

"Please, like we'd let you go on patrol with us after the stream!"

Raising his arms over his head I mock surrender, Kaius grinned at the soaking elf. "Not my fault you slipped in."

Pulling her horse next to Kaius' Ingjard smacked him lightly on the back of the head. "Your damn monster troll threw a branch at her!"

"You can't blame me for Fluffy's anger issues."

Beleval shook her head, wet hair winding up plastered across her face. "What in Oblivion did I do to piss it off?"

Shuffling along beside the trio, Fluffy huffed in the troll equivalent of laughter. "Maybe he doesn't like elves?"

"So your excuse is that your troll is racist?" The pretty Bosmer raised a sculpted eyebrow, giving Kaius an amused look.

"Hey, I'm not the one on trial here. You have an issue take it up with the troll."

Beleval glanced at the troll ambling along beside them. It had a large tree branch clenched in one of its clawed hands, occasionally using it to smack any plants that caught its attention. "I think it's bored Kaius…what happens when it gets bored?"

"It eats the smallest thing around, most likely you."

"I'm serious!"

Kaius sighed, glancing behind him as Fluffy hacked at a bush with his tree branch. "I think he's entertaining himself just fine."

Snorting in amusement, Ingjard smiled wryly towards her Imperial friend. "You're not the one who got a small tree hurled at you."

"Fine, fine." Kaius whistled, catching the troll's attention. "No stick." Fluffy huffed irritably, purposely turning away from Kaius. "I said no stick!" With a disgusted grumble, the mammoth troll dropped the branch.

Instead of using its time to productively smash the local flora, it used its coal black eyes to their full effect, glaring at the small elf. Maybe the Alpha was mating with the small elf? That would explain why he put up with its whining and subpar size.

"Now it's glaring at me Kaius…"

"Fluffy…" The troll grumbled but acquiesced, turning its gaze from Beleval to the surrounding woodland.

"So Beleval…what's going on between you and Agmaer?"

The elf in question shot Kaius an incredulous look, her face darkening into a blush. "What? He's a friend or something…like you."

Relishing her friend's embarrassment, Ingjard stirred the pot with practiced ease. "Really? Because you never came back from taking him to the cave."

Beleval stared at her Nord friend in shock. Overcoming her surprise she sent her friend a halfhearted glare and mouthed 'traitor'. Turning to an amused Kaius, she elaborated on her friend's point. "I went to go harass Sorine into giving me an archery lesson."

Smiling in self-satisfaction Ingjard revealed her trump card. "And your archery lesson lasted until the early morning?"

"I went for a walk!"

"Did you stumble onto Agmaer during this 'walk'?"

Fed up with her Nord friend's innuendo, Beleval turned away. "I'll have you-" She was cut off by Fluffy as the troll released a rumbling growl. "Oh come on you overgrown fleabag!"

"Wait!" Silence immediately followed Kaius' hushed command, they all knew the tone of voice the Imperial was using and all good-natured heckling was immediately stopped. "Is something burning?"

Ingjard and Beleval paused, taking a moment to take in the midday air. The women nodded after a moment, and without a word the trio dismounted their horses. Tying their horses to a tree, they moved cautiously towards the source of the fire. Ingjard felt dread coil in her stomach as she realized where they were. She recognized the mountain ranges arrayed around her, they were near the Hall of the Vigilants.

As they neared the edge of the woods, Fluffy took off in a shuffling run, hooting in excitement as he sensed nearby prey. The group of Dawnguard approached the clearing with more caution then their animalistic compatriot. "By the eight…"

The headquarters of the Vigilants of Stendarr had been burned to the ground. Dozens of corpses filled the clearing, most appeared to have been killed by blade or spell, some appeared to have been savaged by a wild animal…or a frenzied Vampire. "This is bad; this is really, really bad!" The others ignored Beleval's horrified comment, spreading out to survey the area.

"Keep an eye out. There might be survivors." Ingjard's voice held a hard edge the others rarely heard from the good-natured Nord. They had all come to the same conclusion, a new game was starting, and the other side had made the first move. While the Vigilants and the Dawnguard were by no means close, they were allies of a sort and their destruction was just about as unpleasant a surprise as they were likely to find.

A mournful tune caught Kaius' ear, bringing his attention to the center of the burnt out building. Amidst the rubble a woman sat, cradling the immolated body of a man she rocked back and forth. As she tried to pull the body closer to her, the skin and muscle sloughed off the bone like overcooked meat, this provoked a deranged sort of giggling sob. She hummed a heartbroken tune, her skin unnaturally pale in the sun's harsh light. No normal human had skin so pale…

Pulling his sword from its scabbard, Kaius pointed it at the traumatized Vampire. "Drop him and stand. Slowly or you'll lose our head." The Vampire froze, back stiffening as it realized it was not alone. A low inhuman growl emerged from its throat as its head slowly turned towards the human threatening it.

It froze in shock, eyes widening in recognition. "K-kaius?"

The large Imperial recoiled in horror and disgust as he beheld what remained of a woman he had once considered his friend. With inhuman speed she leapt to her feet and faced Kaius fully, standing too close for his comfort she leaned towards him. "He lied." She said it matter-of-factly like he was supposed to know who 'he' was.

An insane giggle. "Of course he lied, why would he tell the truth?"

"Kaius..." Beleval approached slowly, hand tentatively extended to offer comfort. "You knew her?"

"Knew me?" The Vampire laughed a tittering broken noise, like shards of glass falling to the floor. "Of course he knew me! I saved him!"

"She saved you?" Questioned Ingjard, unsure if she believed the obviously disturbed woman.

"Yes, she was with Isran when he found me…" Kaius' voice was steady despite the emotions clouding his face. "Keeper-"

"NO!" The Dawnguard leapt back in surprise as the Vampire shrieked in fury, almost frothing at the mouth. "Not Keeper. I'm not keeper anymore, corrupt…"

"Carcette…who did this to you?" Despite having never met her in person, both Ingjard and Beleval stiffened upon hearing her name. All Dawnguard knew of Carcette, she was something of a taboo subject for them; Isran didn't react well when the leader of the Vigilants was brought up in conversation.

Inhumanly glowing eyes met Kaius' green ones as Carcette focused purely on him, for the first time clarity filled her gaze. "The monster, Lokil. It was a Daedra masquerading as a Vampire. It did this."

"Why? What did this…Daedra want?"

Desperation filled the Vampire as she grabbed onto Kaius' shoulders. "An artifact, the artifact! He promised to kill us…he lied." Her madness beginning to claim her again, Carcette shook Kaius violently. "Why did he lie? Why did you lie?" Her voice was rising in volume, the infernal light that filled her eyes flaring as her anger sparked. Her gaze darted away from Kaius, brow furrowing in concentration. She muttered a word too softly for Kaius to pick up.

"What?"

"She said Dimhollow." Said Beleval softly, not wanting to intrude on the conversation more then was necessary.

With a nod of thanks, Kaius turned to Carcette. "What is Dimhollow? Is that what Lokil wanted?"

"Map." She met Kaius eyes again, the urgency she was feeling apparent. Rifling around in her pack, Ingjard pulled a map of Skyrim out and handed it to Kaius wordlessly.

"Where is Dimhollow Carcette?" The broken woman studied the map for several seconds before pointing to a location several miles from the ruins of the Hall. "What is it? A cave? Mine? Ruin?"

"A…crevice. Hidden from view…"

"Is that all you can tell us?"

Carcette was silent for several seconds, staring intently at the floor. When her gaze finally met Kaius' it was filled with desperation, guilt, and simmering beneath it all an all-encompassing hunger. "Carcette?" Without warning, she dove at Kaius with a snarl, elongated teeth bared.

The unsuspecting human was bowled onto his back by the unexpected attack. Only luck and Carcette's weakness stopped her from sinking her fangs into his throat. Beleval had been as surprised as Kaius when the woman attacked without warning, she had forgotten what she was and had seen the victim not the monster. Ingjard, unlike her comrades, was not taken by surprise. Before what used to be Keeper Carcette could reposition herself and bite Kaius, she embedded her great axe in her skull. Yanking her axe from the dead woman's head, she kicked her off of her stunned Imperial friend.

"Why in Oblivion did she do that? I thought she was trying to help us?" Beleval's whisper seemed unusually loud in the aftermath of the attack.

"She was a monster." Ingjard spat on the ground grimacing. "Whatever used to be Keeper Carcette was long dead. The information she gave us is obviously a trap of some sort, I say we get rid of it and report back to the Fort."

"No." Speaking for the first time since Carcette's final death, Kaius shook his head.

"What? Has the Mad God blessed you? She was a monster!"

"No." Kaius stood shakily, grabbing the map off the ground as he did. "I knew Carcette, and that was still her."

"Why did she try to kill you though?" Unlike her Nordic friend, Beleval seemed at least willing to consider the possibility.

"She didn't." Kaius turned to his friends, jaw clenching and unclenching in rage. "She was trying to kill herself. She died giving us this information, and I am not willing to let her sacrifice mean nothing!"

Hands held up in a placating gesture, Ingjard tried to calm her clearly upset friend. "Kaius, you're reading too much in to this. We should at least talk to Isran before we go gallivanting off on some fool's errand!"

"If we head back to the Fort the trip to Dimhollow will take four times as long! We don't have time for that!"

"You have a point Kaius, but getting ourselves killed won't solve anything." Said Beleval, trying to act as an intermediate between her arguing friends. She turned towards the exacerbated Nord. "And Ingjard, are you really willing to risk the Vampires that destroyed the Vigilants getting something to make themselves even more powerful?" Brushing a strand of hair behind a pointed ear, she waited for her friends to see that she was right.

Ingjard wavered from her position first, sighing softly she said. "No, I'm not."

The two women turned to Kaius, waiting expectantly for him to relent. The scarred Imperial watched them wordlessly through narrowed eyes, all traces of his usual good humor gone.

Beleval groaned internally, Kaius had always been stubborn, it was something she loved about him, but it was also an incredibly irritating attribute. "Kaius…"

"I know I'm right Bell, I'm not changing my mind." That he used a nickname for her didn't escape her notice. He was the only one she allowed to call her by her childhood nickname, for some reason it didn't irritate her as much as it should have.

"Damn it Kaius!" Ingjard was not willing to put up with his bullheadedness. "We can go back to Isran and get backup, going there just the three of us is suicide."

"Your right." Ingjard and Beleval both breathed internal sighs of relief, he was listening to reason. "That's why I'm going alone."

"What?" In any other situation, the simultaneous and almost identical reactions would have caused Kaius to laugh, as it was it just wasted time.

"You can get backup while I scout the area and keep them from leaving."

"Kaius please, think about this!" For the first time Kaius could remember, Beleval looked truly scared. "You will get yourself killed!"

"I'm coming." Ingjard said calmly, promptly stopping the fight between her friends.

Kaius eyes his Nord friend suspiciously. "Not a minute ago you were saying this was idiocy."

"It still is, but I'm not letting you wander off alone and get yourself killed."

Beleval sent Ingjard an incredulous look. "If we're all going on a suicide mission, who's going to tell the Guard what happened?" Kaius looked distinctly uncomfortable while Ingjard raised an eyebrow, waiting for Beleval to take the hint. "Wait…you can't expect me to actually stay behind if you both are going on a suicide mission!"

"Bell…someone needs to tell Isran what happened and you're faster than either of us."

"You know he's right."

"Damn it!" Yelled Beleval, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Fine…you win." Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "You both are going to _scout_ the area. No heroics! Whatever is leading these Vampires was powerful enough to wipe out the Vigilants, don't mess with it when it's just the two of you." Gnawing on a severed arm, Fluffy huffed in displeasure. "Just the three of you." Corrected Beleval with a sigh.

Not willing to waste any more time, Kaius headed to get the horses, already planning the quickest route to their goal.

Left alone, Beleval glanced at Ingjard. She had been the first of the Guard to accept the small elf, the first not to scoff at her petite build and give her a chance to prove herself. She had intimidated Beleval when she first arrived, this massive warrior of a woman, taller than most men and at least as strong. Her strength still took her by surprise occasionally, the way she swung her great axe, like it weighed nothing, never ceased to amaze. Despite her intimidating build she was a loyal friend, and one Beleval wouldn't trade for the world.

"Be careful, alright?"

Ingjard blinked as if breaking from a trance and turned towards the concerned elf. After a moment a well-practiced smile spread across her face. "Who me? When have I not been careful?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Deadpanned Beleval.

"We'll be fine. I'm not afraid of a few Vampires."

"Maybe you should be."

Ingjard stared at her elven friend for several seconds, too taken aback to immediately reply. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything Kaius rode up on his horse, leading their horses along behind him. "Come on, we need to get moving."

Ingjard climbed onto her horse without a word. Once she was mounted, Kaius tossed her her helmet. Light brown hair was maneuvered into a bun with practiced ease before she strapped it in place. They moved to leave, Kaius sending her a nod and Ingjard smiling weakly. Clearly displeased about having to leave the meat, Fluffy shuffled after its master.

As she watched her friends ride towards Dimhollow and whatever monsters lurked within, Beleval couldn't overcome the feeling that things were going to get a lot worse before they got better.

With a sad sigh, the petite elf climbed onto her horse and headed home, unaware of the inhuman eyes watching her go.

()

Fura Bloodmouth frowned; Lokil was taking his time with the surviving Vigilants. She understood the urge to flay the skin off of a mortal, after all what were they if not sheep to the slaughter, but they were on a timetable. Lord Harkon was awaiting retrieval of the artifact and his bloodlust was slowing them down. Snarling low in her throat, she stalked towards the improvised dungeon Lokil had set up in Dimhollow.

Two of Lokil's recently turned fledglings were guarding the entrance. She didn't fail to notice that their hands landed on their weapons when they saw her approach. "Step aside."

The larger of the two, a particularly ugly Orc bared its teeth. "We don't follow your orders." Faster than the eye could follow, Fura darted towards the Orc. With a crack she snapped his neck like a twig, letting his body fall to the floor. The other guard, a mangy looking Khajiit fumbled pathetically in an attempt to bring its weapon to bear. It paused, eyes meeting Fura's. She raised an eyebrow but was otherwise completely still.

The worthless fledgling turned tail and scampered away in terror.

Not bothering to knock, she ripped the door into the Dungeon open. Lokil was crouched before a trembling High Elf; the unfortunate man was covered in shallow cuts. Not enough to kill him, but enough to be agonizing. Teeth bared in anger, Fura shoved past the crouched Vampire. Grabbing the barely conscious Elf she lifted it off its feet before digging her fangs into its throat. Despite her impatience, she allowed herself a moment to savor the feeling of the Elf's lifeblood draining away.

"Was that really necessary? It seemed excessive."

Ignoring the arrogant man's constant calmness, Fura narrowed her eyes and dropped her meal. "You are wasting time playing with your food; you can enjoy yourself after we have retrieved the artifact for Harkon."

"I don't suppose you will relent?" She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Of course not, how stupid of me." Standing with the air of one doing a favor to something inferior to them, Lokil stalked from the dungeon. "Such a good lapdog, eager to please the master."

Fura's chin rose, her bearing proud. "At least I know the meaning of respect."

A derisive snort. "Respect or fear?"

They entered a massive underground cavern, at its center lay their objective, and the puzzle that appeared to be the key to opening it.

"I save my respect for those that can hurt me."

Lokil's only response was a condescending laugh.

* * *

_This was an unusually fast update so don't get used to it. Unfortunately I can't write this much all the time or I'd fry my brain. _

_I wanted to expand on Lokil as a character, for those of you who don't remember he's the Vampire leading the group you fight through to find Serana for the first time. He has like one line of dialogue in the game._

_I'd like to thank the awesome people that reviewed as they were a large part of why this chapter came out so quickly._


	3. Awakening

In the end it was Ingjard who found the entrance to the Dimhollow. Having dismounted their horses, they were searching for any possible entrances into the cavern when, without warning, Ingjard disappeared with a surprised yelp. Needless to say, Kaius was quite concerned, at least until he found the hole she had fallen down. The sight of his Nord friend partially buried in snow and swearing enough to make a sailor blush caused him to release an amused chuckle.

Furious blue eyes met his own as his friend located the source of the noise. "If you want to pass that off as a sneeze, I'll let you." She said, voice barely more than a whisper and all the more terrifying for it.

With a cough or two for effect, Kaius nodded thankfully. "Much appreciated."

"Now find a way down here, this must be it."

Surveying the edge of the pit, Kaius' eyes landed on a conspicuous mound of snow. Brushing it aside, he found his way down. "I found a rope ladder."

Pulling herself from the snow, Ingjard sent her Imperial friend an irritated look. "So use it."

"I don't want to."

"What? Why?" Honestly, sometimes she didn't understand Kaius.

"I'll fall."

"Look! I have snow in places it should _never_ be! Just use the damn ladder!"

Above her, Kaius mumbled something unintelligible and tossed the ladder over the side. With no further objections, he climbed down. He had gotten about halfway when the third member of their party decided to follow. With an excited hoot Fluffy jumped from the edge. On its way down the mammoth troll brushed Kaius, knocking its master from the ladder. Fluffy landed about where Ingjard had, cushioning itself with the large amount of snow. Kaius on the other hand, landed only partially in the snow. His helmet as it struck a large rock rang like a bell.

Concern for her companion gripped Ingjard and she rushed to his side. Much to her relief he sat up almost immediately, groaning in pain. "By the eight…who put that rock there?" Despite herself, Ingjard laughed. At least the clumsy oaf seemed okay. Kaius extended his hand, obviously requesting help getting up. "If you want to pass that off as a sneeze-" He shook his head, still woozy as she pulled him up. "I'll let you."

"No, that was a laugh." All Ingjard received in response was a dry look. It was at that moment that Fluffy extricated himself from the snow bank. The troll burst forth violently, spraying snow and freezing water on its human companions.

"Why Fluffy? Why?" At its master's question, the troll turned towards the humans, head tilted to the side innocently. "Don't give me that!" The troll snorted dismissively and began to shamble down the path leading deeper into the glacial cavern.

Simultaneously pulling their weapons out, Kaius and Ingjard followed the troll. "Fluffy, get back here." With a bad-tempered grunt, Fluffy slowed down and let its master take the lead.

As they followed the path Nordic ruins slowly began to emerge from the ice. "Did you see the look on her face?" From deeper in the ruins a voice echoed towards the Guard members.

"Everyone saw the look on her face." Crouching as he moved towards the voices, Kaius motioned for his companions to keep silent. Showing its well-developed hunting instinct, even Fluffy quieted itself.

"Lokil shouldn't antagonize her, Harkon favors her." A light became visible as they neared the source of the voices.

"I wonder why? You think she _entertains_ him?"

"You want to be the one to ask her?" The crevice opened up into a large chamber, hollowed out by geothermal vents deep beneath the surface. Several Vampires lounged about the area, accompanied by three...dog like things.

"Khajiit still can't believe she killed Merkun. Snapped his neck like a twig."

Kaius glanced over his shoulder, checking on his companion's progress. Ingjard gave him a nod, her open faced helmet showing her slight anxiety. Taking a breath as he prepared himself, Kaius stepped from around the corner. A bedraggled Khajiit noticed him first, its eyes widening in slight surprise. The surprise morphed to something bordering on terror when Fluffy charged around the corner with an enraged roar.

Following their animalistic companion's example, Ingjard and Kaius charged the temporarily stunned Vampires. The three monstrous dogs reacted first, leaping to their feet they rushed the group, two engaging Fluffy while another dove at Ingjard. The tall Nord grunted as the creature impacted her chest.

A not-dog lunged for Fluffy's throat; he stopped it easily enough, letting the stupid creature latch onto his arm instead. The other circled behind him, hoping to catch him off guard. The troll spun around, bashing his blunted blade into the not-dog's chest. The unfortunate beast was hurled into the nearby wall with a wet crunch; it did not get back up.

Roaring throatily, Fluffy leapt over a recently disemboweled Vampire and ran towards one of its comrades. The Vampire managed to slash its sword across his chest before he shoved it against the wall. His teeth bared as he decided to learn what Vampires tasted like.

The hound snarled as its jaws wrestled with Ingjard's gauntlet, shaking its head back and forth it tried to tear through the reinforced leather and reach skin. She was unable to gain any leverage against the demonic beast as its claws scrabbled at her chest plate. "Get off me you Oblivion spawned bitch!" The pressure on her arm reached a near unbearable level when Kaius stepped in, armored boot impacting the beast's skull. It fell off of her with a pained yelp. Before he could be of further assistance, he was engaged by one of the Vampire guards.

Retrieving her great axe from where she had dropped it, Ingjard turned to face her assailant. Both the Nord and hound growled as they circled each other, watching for any sign of weakness. Apparently reaching the end of its patience, the hound lunged. Its skull gave way beneath Ingjard's axe. Hearing movement coming towards her from behind, she spun around. The blunt end of her axe slammed into the stomach of an Argonian Vampire, the monster doubled over and moments later its headless corpse collapsed to the floor.

Kaius was relieved to see Ingjard behead her latest attacker and move towards the mangy looking Khajiit he had noticed earlier. His opponent took advantage of his momentary distraction, a lightning bolt slamming into his chest. Sprawled on his back as he was, he wasn't able to stop her from crawling atop him. The Altmer's already ethereal beauty was enhanced by her Vampiric nature, her smile was predatory as she leered down at her prey. "I hope that's not all. Your efforts so far have been...underwhelming."

Despite the pain in his chest, Kaius laughed. "You ah...you haven't fought Dawnguard before have you?"

A frown marred her beautiful features, before she could do anything more Kaius released the energy he had been building. An aura of magical sunlight surrounded him, causing her to roll away with an agonized shriek. Kaius sat up slowly, the spell had taken more out of him then it should, he'd have to work on that.

()

Fura Bloodmouth glared silently at Lokil's back; the arrogant man had ignored her advice and was letting his brainless peons attempt to unlock the artifact. From a ledge above the artifact, they watched the pitiful whelps fail again and again. It almost embarrassed her that they had also received the gift of Vampirism. Their progress was truly incredible; at this rate she could hibernate for a century and still have time to die of boredom. Lokil appeared to be enjoying himself, basking in the illusion of power her master had given him. Watching him from the corner of her eye she did her best to ruin his good mood. "You realize that they obey Harkon, not you."

The Nordic Vampire actually had the audacity to laugh. "All things come to an end, even _Lord_ Harkon."

Snarling low in her throat, Fura lunged towards the borderline traitorous Vampire. Lokil caught her wrist before she could strike. Using his grip and her momentum against her he pinned her arm to her back and slammed her into the wall. His voice was still low, but for the first time she could detect anger simmering beneath the surface. "Hiding behind your master has made you arrogant. You are merely Harkon's favorite pet, you'll hold his attention for a while but inevitably he will move on. Ask yourself, where will you be then?"

She struggled against the stronger Vampire but was unable to escape his grip. "I have _centuries_ of experience under my belt, I was Harkon's most trusted advisor before you were even born! Compared to me, you are _nothing_!" The fact that both Orthjolf and Vingalmo claimed to be Harkon's most trusted advisor did not escape her.

With a dismissive chuckle, Lokil released her. After taking a moment to massage her wrist, she turned to the infuriating man. "Why do you insist on plotting endlessly?"

"What else is there to do? The only constant in this unlife is the members of your clan. There's nothing more satisfying than having a nemesis for centuries and finally getting the upper hand."

"You overcomplicate things. I feed when I'm hungry, I sleep when I'm tired, and I kill whenever I'm in the mood. What more do you need?"

Lokil laughed, condescendingly shaking his head in mock pity. "Give it a few more centuries then _any_ new form of entertainment becomes appealing." Seeing that she was not done arguing, Lokil rolled his eyes and pointed towards the artifact. "Go try to decipher the puzzle if it will shut you up. Just leave me be."

Already recovering her arrogant bearing, Fura leapt down to the lower level. Narrowed eyes the only outward sign of her impatience, she walked up to the Vampire that appeared to be ordering the Fledglings and Thralls about. "What progress has been made?"

"M-ma'am?"

She snarled internally but didn't allow it to reach the surface. Looking to all the world like she was calm and collected, she raised an eyebrow. "What progress has been made in opening the artifact?"

"V-very little. We ah...we-" She held up a hand, instantly the bumbling man was silent.

She kept her voice calm as she spoke, unwilling to let her true feelings slip through. "Do I scare you?" Unable to speak the man simply nodded. "Good, then when you hear this you'll believe it. I want you to answer my question without stuttering like some overly anxious girl waiting to be deflowered. If you don't I'll feed you to the hounds." The man was trembling like a leaf at this point; it was beginning to look like the hounds were going to eat well.

The man opened his mouth; the sound of distant combat filled the cavern.

()

The Vampire's head smacked the wall with a wet crunch. The now lifeless monster slid to the floor, a trail of blood and tufts of hair smearing down the wall. Panting, Kaius turned to his companions. Ingjard smiled slightly upon making eye contact, her open faced helm showing a small cut on her cheek. Behind her, Fluffy calmly tore strips of flesh from one of the dead dog things. Kaius had been concerned for the large troll when it took on the two unfamiliar hound like beasts, their abilities were an unknown. The concern ended up being unnecessary, after seeing it hurl one into a wall and rip the other's bottom jaw off it had been apparent that the troll could take care of itself.

"You alright?"

Kaius nodded towards Ingjard with a grin. "Just out of practice, I need to flex my magic muscle more often."

Weapons at the ready, the group advanced deeper into the cavern. With their enhanced hearing it was likely that the other Vampires knew they were under attack. The deeper they got, the less ice there was. Whatever geothermal vent was responsible for thawing out this ruin appeared to be somewhere near.

After several minutes of walking, the tunnel opened up into another cavern. A rope bridge stretched across it, leading to another tunnel on the far side. Beneath the shoddy looking bridge, a river of runoff from the melting ice rushed past. "Well...that looks stable."

"We'll have to cross it."

Kaius grimaced. "Do we have to? Can't we circle around and look for another way?"

"Why would we do that? We can just go one at a time." Ingjard really didn't understand Kaius. First he's rushing them along, and then he's acting like a frightened child.

He sent her a pleading look. "Please."

It clicked. Ingjard stared at her Imperial friend blankly for several seconds, completely at a loss for words. Twice she opened her mouth to talk but inevitably shut it and went back to staring. After a small lifetime, she regained the ability to speak. "I've seen you rush transformed werewolves without flinching! The first Vampire you fought you defeated with a head butt! _A head butt_! Are you really going to tell me you're afraid of heights?"

He mumbled something unintelligible but stepped out onto the bridge. With every sway, his body tensed in anticipation for a fall. "See? It's holding. You don't need to worry."

"By all the Divines and Daedra! _Shut up_!" Clearly, someone wasn't handling confronting his phobia well.

"Calm down you overgrown infant, you're already over halfway across." It was at that moment that Fluffy lost patience and decided to follow his master. The ropes supporting the bridge groaned in protest at the added weight and Kaius grabbed them in a death grip. Seeing its master's distress, Fluffy stopped. Its head tilted to the side as it tried to understand why its master was just standing on the bridge instead of moving.

Ingjard couldn't help but feel concern for her large friend as he stood stock still, clearly unwilling or unable to move. "Kaius its okay, the bridge is holding and your idiotic troll has stopped moving. You can go." Her reassurance worked, Kaius took a tentative step forward, then another, and another. Ingjard felt her heart rate slow back to a normal speed, for a minute she'd actually thought-

Kaius stopped again, this time for an entirely different reason. Standing on the far side of the bridge was a Nordic Vampire. She studied them with calculating eyes as, on the bridge, man and troll watched nervously. A smirk played at her lips as she made her decision. She leaned towards Kaius, lips moving in words Ingjard could not hear.

He lunged for her. Before he could make it more than a few feet, the Vampire's arms moved with superhuman speed, the daggers they held cutting through the rope like it was made of paper.

Kaius and the troll's yells echoed off the cavern walls as they fell. Ingjard could only watch in horror as her friend hit the far wall with a crunch even she could hear, body going limp and scream ending as he lost consciousness and fell into the river below.

Body going numb with shock, Ingjard fell to her knees. The water had swallowed Kaius whole, leaving no sign he had been there at all. She raised her gaze, eyes landing on the woman who had murdered her friend. The Vampire simply sent her a mocking nod and a wink before turning and disappearing into the cave.

()

"I'm going to send you on a short cut." Terror gripped him as the Vampire slashed the ropes.

It was the rock that did it. Limp body hurtling through the current, Kaius did nothing to avoid the large rock he was rushing towards. He smashed into it back first, breaking two ribs in the process, the pain turned out to be a good thing however as it jolted him back to the world of the living. Head already swimming from lack of oxygen, Kaius did what came naturally. He breathed in.

Unsurprisingly, all he got for his effort was lungs full of water. As he began to panic from lack of oxygen, a stray thought crossed his mind. Didn't they have a spell for breathing underwater? Why was it he didn't use magic again? Without warning the tunnel the river had been running through came to an end. Kaius found himself flying through the air for a small lifetime before once again entering the water's icy grip.

He surfaced with a gasp, spluttering and coughing as he began to assess his situation. He was in an immense underground lake. Despite any visible source of light, he was able to see the fairly well. In the dead center of the lake was an island, some sort of structure stood atop it. Seeing no immediate alternative, the bedraggled Imperial began swimming towards the mysterious island. Behind him, Fluffy released a displeased howl as he emerged from the tunnel and fell into the lake.

After far too long in freezing water, Kaius dragged himself up onto what appeared to be the beginnings of a set of stairs. They followed the curve of the island, spiraling upwards towards the strange structure he had seen. While he was nowhere near an experienced enough healer to repair his ribs, he knew enough to lessen the pain and pop them back into place. It would take good old fashioned time for the bones to heal the fracture. He stood slowly, stretching to see his range of motion. It was better than he had feared. While his ribs did pain him, he could move with a surprising amount of ease. Maybe he was better at healing than he thought?

A waterlogged Fluffy pulled itself from the lake. The troll had its teeth bared in anger as it shook itself dry. It only took Kaius a moment to locate the source of his anger. His right elbow was bent backwards at an alarming angle, his hand and lower arm hung limply by his side. Without pausing, the troll grabbed its right arm with its left and wrenched. The sickening sound of bone grating against bone was accompanied by several snaps as the troll reset its elbow.

Needless to say, Kaius was a bit perturbed by the impromptu healing. Despite the pain it must have caused it, Fluffy didn't seem overly upset. It occupied itself with testing out its rapidly healing arm while Kaius stared at it in shock. "It would be so damn helpful if I could do that." The troll snorted by way of reply and began to shuffle up the steps.

Pulling his sword from its scabbard, having somehow kept a hold of it through his entire ordeal, Kaius followed the bloodthirsty beast. His shield was not as lucky as the sword; he had lost it soon after entering the river. If he was lucky he wouldn't need it. He scoffed at the thought, when was he ever lucky?

Kaius and his pet reached the final landing of the stairs, a few more steps and they would be at the structure. It would be better if they didn't go in together. Eyes narrowed in concentration, Kaius looked around for any alternate paths. He found what he was looking for in the form of a small platform, maybe a foot wide, which seemed to circle the island.

A plan beginning to form, Kaius waved at his troll. "You go up there." He pointed up the stairs. The troll followed the gesture before looking back at him, its head tilted to the side curiously. "I will go there." He pointed to the ledge, hoping the troll would catch his meaning. Something that might have been understanding flashed through the troll's coal black eyes. It bared its teeth in excitement; Kaius couldn't help thinking of the expression as a smile.

He reached the ledge; ignoring the rush on unease at the height he began to shuffle along the outcropping. "Distract them for me." With something that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle, the troll charged up the steps and out of sight.

The sounds of combat started almost immediately, inhuman roars and crashes filled the air as Kaius shimmied along the ledge. The combat didn't matter; he had to concentrate on the task at hand, namely not falling to the rocks below. An explosion rocked the island and Fluffy went silent. Great they have a mage.

"Someone make sure the damn thing's dead."

A soft thump, maybe someone kicking the troll's lifeless body. "It's dead."

The roars of an enraged troll filled the air, accompanied by the agonized screams of whoever had just kicked him.

Kaius shuffled along the wall.

"Help Lokil! Please!" From the sound of things, Fluffy was giving them a handful.

Kaius continued his slow shuffle, eyes peeled for a handhold or some other means of pulling himself up.

"Put me down! Put me-argh!" A sharp snap, the sound of someone's spine being broken, Kaius was too familiar with that noise.

A small recess in the stone, possibly a drainage gutter, just what he was looking for. Grabbing the handhold, Kaius hoisted himself up and for the first time realized just how dangerous a pissed off troll could be. Five dead bodies littered the area, four were obviously Fluffy's handiwork, and one appeared to have had something sharp shoved through its head.

The troll was engaged with three men, two human thralls and what appeared to be a lesser Vampire. Well away from the fighting, an ornately clothed Nord vampire watched in what appeared to be bemused amusement. He had his back to Kaius.

One of the thralls fell to the ground, screaming once before the troll crushed his chest with its blunted wrist blades.

Sword at the ready, Kaius crept slowly towards the unaware Vampire.

The other thrall was tackled by the furious troll, Fluffy rained punishing blows on the futilely struggling man as the Vampire prepared another spell.

"You best hurry Naethras, it looks angry." The ornately dressed Vampire seemed amused by its minions' deaths.

Kaius took the final step he needed and lunged. He grabbed the unsuspecting Vampire by its shoulder, ramming his sword through its back. A pained gurgle escaped Lokil as he looked at the blade protruding from his chest.

The other Vampire spun around, eyes wide in terror as it saw its leader dying. Before it could do more than stare, Fluffy tackled it to the ground.

Kaius leaned forward. "That was for Carcette you Oblivion spawned bastard!" With a soft grunt of exertion, he kicked the monster away. It stumbled forward, hands grabbing ineffectually at the hole in its chest.

Barely staying upright, it turned around. The man might have been handsome at one point, but he was not anymore. Vampirism had warped his features hideously, his face almost more bat than man. Horrible gurgling emanated from its throat and blood oozed from its mouth. Hand reaching out feebly it tried to grab its killer. Kaius easily sidestepped the pathetic attack, watching contemptuously as the monster fell to its hands and knees. "That the best you can do?" Blood poured from its mouth as the gurgling began to hitch.

Rage overtaking him, Kaius kicked the monster in the side. It rolled away from him, landing on its back. The gurgling grew in volume, becoming choppy almost like...the monster's hand flew forward and Kaius was hurled through the air. He felt his partially healed ribs crack as he landed on his back. A surge of self loathing overtook him as he finished his thought; it was almost like it was laughing.

"I can't believe that worked!" The Vampire stood calmly, black smoke beginning to flow from its wounded chest.

"It was _so_ melodramatic!" It flicked its wrist dismissively at the charging troll; the beast fell to the ground paralyzed.

"How pathetic did you think I was?" The smoke began to encompass its body.

"I heard your idiotic shuffling as you 'out maneuvered' us." The smoke enshrouded its body.

"Didn't you talk to Carcette? I mean, apparently my skewering was in her name." The smoke was expanding, almost like the body it was surrounding was growing in size.

"Didn't she tell you?" A sound like a leather tarp snapping taught in a breeze.

"She had to tell you, it was burned into her unraveling little brain." Something brushed against the edge of the smoke, swirling it as it passed.

"I guess that means..." The smoke dispersed, and the _thing_ that had formed inside it leaned forward. "...you weren't listening." Massive fangs revealed themselves as it smiled.

Kaius made a desperate swing at its head with his bloody sword. Before the attack could land the beast dissolved into a mist. The mist surged forward before reforming. Its body hadn't even finished resolidifying when a taloned hand grabbed Kaius by the throat. The amount of effort it took for the monster to lift him off of his feet was laughable.

"I almost feel sorry for you." The thumb's talon dug into the skin of his neck, pressing down on the artery.

"They didn't cover this in training did they?" The monstrosity's wings unfurled, spreading wide before repositioning themselves on its back.

A mock excited gasp. "I need to show you something. Well I don't but I'm in a sharing mood..." Still effortlessly holding the struggling human several feet above the ground, Lokil walked to the center of the structure and the small pillar that resided there.

Next to the pillar lay a dead Vampire, a hole was punched cleanly though its hand, and another through its skull. "We thought it needed blood, so he stuck his hand on it." With a lazy flick of his wrist, Lokil hurled the dead Vampire across the cavern. "That didn't work so we gave his life."

Kaius found himself maneuvered so he was staring directly at a blood drenched button. "As I'm sure you have already guessed, that failed to work. Let's try a mortal's blood, shall we?" The monster moved to slam Kaius head onto the pillar, the human squirmed in its grasp, moving enough so his head was no longer in danger. Unfortunately for Kaius, the same could not be said for his shoulder. He felt the button press down beneath it before agony tore through him. A three foot metal spike had emerged from the pillar, stabbing cleanly through his flesh, muscle and bone. Without warning it retracted, causing the human to cry out in pain again.

Blood, far more then should have been possible, flowed down the sides of the pillar. Eager for its mysterious artifact, the Vampire tossed Kaius aside like a broken toy. The human landed in a heap, unmoving. Upon reaching the floor, the blood began to move quicker following the intricate designs on the floor it spread like wildfire. A low rumbling was spreading through the cavern, reverberating off the walls as ancient magic reawakened for the first time in ages.

Having filled the intricate designs on the floor, the blood began to bubble. Amidst this, Lokil smiled in triumph. Finally, after centuries of waiting, his time had come! With this artifact he would overthrow Harkon and any others who stood in his way! Purple flames burst to life in the blood, their heatless flames seeming to absorb light rather than generate it.

Well practiced survival instinct screaming at him, Kaius began to crawl clear of the ritual circle. From around the pillar, the floor began to recede. In its place was a swirling vortex of energy, a blood soaked stone pillar in the center. As the floor under Lokil was consumed he tensed, when nothing happened to him he resolved to ignore the strange phenomenon.

When the floor of the entire ritual site had been consumed by the purplish energy the pillar moved. Slowly at first, but with increasing speed it rose from the void. It grew wider as it went, eventually growing to the point it would easily fit a grown man. Unnoticed by the captivated Vampire, Kaius watched with growing unease.

At last, the pillar stopped rising and the floor returned to its normal state. For the first time, Lokil's smile faltered. Was this it? A tentative hand moved forward, claw brushing against the pillar's surface. The sound of stone grating against stone filled the room as the side of the pillar facing Lokil lowered. Belatedly Kaius realized it wasn't a pillar, it was some sort of container.

What was contained within the pillar took the breath from both the Vampire and human. A woman stood still, almost corpselike in the pillar, her eyes were closed and a large gold scroll was clenched in her arms. To say she was gorgeous would be like saying Talos worship was a point of much contention, in other words the understatement of the age. Her body went limp, falling towards the stunned Vampire. Clearly at a loss, the Vampire caught the woman halfheartedly inspecting the interior of the pillar. Voice barely audible it whispered. "That's it?"

"That's it?" This time its voice was a roar. An inhuman snarl rose in the monstrous Vampire's throat as it tossed the unconscious woman aside carelessly. She hit the ground hard, head bouncing on the stone floor. The golden scroll she had held rolled away, for some reason the sight of it left Kaius feeling a sort of numb awe.

It stepped into the pillar, clawed fingers meticulously inspecting the back. "There must be a false panel, or trigger, or...something!" The beast's movements became more and more frantic. Finally giving in to its growing rage, it smashed its fist into the pillar's interior. As its hand drew back, Kaius was able to see a few drops of blood fall to the floor.

The second the drops hit the floor it began. Once more rumbling filled the cavern as ancient magic activated. Lokil took a step backwards in surprise, back bumping into the recently manifested barrier keeping him inside the pillar. Blood oozed along the floor, filling the intricate designs on the floor. Understanding dawned on the demonic Vampire as it began to struggle, smashing its fists into the barrier with all of its strength. Flames sprung to life on the blood as the pillar's other wall began to rise.

The Vampire was yelling, but its voice was unable to pierce the magical barrier. The ground around the pillar disappeared as a purple vortex of energy spread across the floor. Much faster than when it had emerged, the pillar sunk into the ground until only the top was visible. The vortex disappeared almost immediately and it was suddenly over.

Kaius could hear Fluffy moving once again as he got shakily to his feet. Half stumbling half falling, he moved over to the unconscious woman. Kneeling next to her he pulled an eyelid back; he was unsurprised when the eye it revealed was inhuman. Eyes landing on a set of chains restraining a long dead skeleton Kaius ordered Fluffy to grab them.

The troll understood the order apparently and moved to fetch the restraints without complaint. Kaius bound the woman's arms and legs together behind her back and stood shakily, leaning on Fluffy for support. He was surprised the troll didn't object. "Watch her." Fluffy grunted in understanding and settled onto his haunches next to the comatose Vampire.

Overcome with a kind of morbid curiosity, Kaius approached the golden scroll that lay innocently on the ground. It was surprisingly heavy when he lifted it, at least twenty pounds. Unable to help himself, he opened the scroll. Knowledge no human is meant to see assaulted his senses. His brain, unable to cope, lapsed into unconsciousness.

()

From her perch on the cavern wall, Fura Bloodmouth smiled to herself. What do you know? Her short cut had actually worked. The human's face when she had cut the rope had been priceless. It couldn't have possibly worked out better in her humble opinion. Sure, some unfamiliar Vampire was captured by the human but what was that in the long run?

Lokil was dead. The thought almost made her laugh out loud. No, he was better than dead! He was trapped in whatever that thing had been. Hopefully he was fully aware inside and would be for eternity.

Briefly she contemplated rescuing the unfamiliar Vampire; after all, the human had passed out from what appeared to be exhaustion. She quickly quashed that urge, what did helping others ever get her in the past?

Spirits higher than they had been in decades, Fura headed home. Eager to report Lokil's inexcusable failure.

* * *

_This was either going to be two short chapters or one long one, I chose one long one. Anyways here's some more insight into Vampire 'cooperation' and Serana's first appearance. Sorry if Lokil's death seemed anticlimactic but, there is no way that Kaius at this point in the story could take on a Vampire Lord in a fight. The way I figured it, most of the Volkihar clan never met Serana or her mother, hence the fact that both Lokil and Fura failed to realize her importance._

_As always thanks for reading and please leave a review._


	4. Truce

She awoke slowly, awareness returning in stages. Blood, she could smell fresh blood nearby. The intoxicating scent immediately sent the hunger into overdrive. She frowned mentally. She had fed recently...hadn't she?

As she did her best to force her groggy brain to remember the last time she fed, she became aware of sounds. Water lapping against stone, two sets of lungs breathing, two heart beats, one belonging to a human the other she was unfamiliar with.

Had it been the redheaded man, the one with that ridiculous beard? No...he had been weeks ago. He had stumbled upon her accidently as she huddled in an out of the way cave.

Why had she been in a cave?

A distant rushing noise, a waterfall. An echo, she was in a cave, a large one by the sound of it.

Her parents had been fighting...that was why she had been in the cave. She'd run away...such a childish thing to do. If not the redheaded man then who?

The faint sound of broken bones grinding. It was rhythmic, in sync with the breathing, broken ribs probably.

The woman, the blond woman, the screamer. The instant her brain managed to draw that memory to the surface she knew it was correct. She'd been hungry, so used to feeding regularly she had done something stupid. She'd snuck into the woman's house. Bending her to her will had been simple but she had stayed too long, drunk too much. The trance wore off and the woman thrashed, screaming in abject terror. She was silenced easily enough; it took a surprisingly small amount of effort to bite through a human's windpipe.

Metal scrapping across stone, something (probably wearing armor) shifting in place.

Her mother had found her soon afterwards, and then...

Her eyes flew open; darting about as she franticly took in her surroundings. The pillar that had been her prison sat innocently some twenty feet from her. She moved to scramble away, or would have had her limbs not been bound. Ignoring the growing pit of fear in her stomach, she pulled experimentally on the chains. They were old, rusted; she should be able to break free without too much-a warning growl stopped her immediately.

Moving slowly to avoid angering the source of the noise, she looked over her shoulder. A troll, an _armored_ troll, sat behind her. Its three eyes glared at her as it bared three inch canines that made hers look miniscule. Where did it get armor? Were trolls intelligent now? How long had she been in the prison? Were trolls the dominant life on Nirn?

"Hello? Can you understand me?"

The troll snorted before shuffling around her. Despite the awkward position her body was in, she was able to follow it as it moved to an unconscious human. It pawed at the man worriedly, huffing every now and then. It was trying to wake its master. The thought relieved her more than she cared to admit. Trolls ruling the world? Where in Oblivion had that thought come from?

Growing tired of poking its master, the brutish creature walked to a recently deceased man. Without any discernible effort, it ripped an arm off. Food now in hand, it sat several feet from her and resumed its vigil. Holding the severed arm like a man would a leg of mutton, the beast began to eat.

She turned away from the troll, even Vampires had limits.

Knowing any attempts at escape would end with her being mauled by a large troll, she settled for inspecting the unconscious human laying a few feet away. He was tall, probably a head taller than her and she was far from short. He was clearly in excellent shape; the reinforced leather armor he wore looked like it had been made for someone with the build of an Orc.

His helmet, a fairly unremarkable metal helmet that would have covered his face had he been wearing it, lay several feet from his body. His hair was shaved, though judging from the blond fuzz covering his scalp he was due for another haircut soon. His nose appeared to have been broken at least twice; whoever was responsible for resetting it had done a horrible job.

The most striking feature he held were his collection of scars, she'd seen ancient Vampires with fewer scars than the human before her. Four thin ones trailed down the left side of his face, from scalp to chin. They looked to have been caused by claws of some sort. His right cheek and neck was marred by several, seemingly random, crisscrossing scars. They might have been caused by shrapnel, though she couldn't say it with any sort of certainty. A good sized portion of the shell of his left ear was missing as well; she had no idea what might have caused that wound. What was undoubtedly a bite mark from a Vampire (or particularly deranged human) lay on his throat. He was lucky, an inch to the right and it would have severed his carotid artery. At the base of his neck, where his armor began, she thought she might be able to make out another scar. It appeared to head down his neck and disappeared beneath his armor. Idly she found herself wondering what scars his armor hid from view.

"Stare any longer and I'll have to charge you." She jerked slightly in surprise, eyes flying up to meet the conscious human's. The man's blue green eyes showed amusement as he raised an eyebrow at the helpless Vampire. Behind the amusement was the unmistakable steel of a killer, this man had killed before and would not hesitate to kill her if she didn't play her cards right. Groaning in pain, the human stood shakily. It was only upon seeing his full body that she realized he had been seriously wounded. A hole about half the width of her wrist had been punched through his shoulder leaving his right arm immobile, she could clearly see the far wall through it.

"I'm the one tied up. Maybe I should be charging you." The words slipped past her lips before she could stop herself. She winced internally, waiting for her captor to get angry. He only responded with a chuckle and shake of his head. Huh...that was a first. Normally the humans dealt with her were violent brutes with explosive tempers.

The man crouched next to her, though he stayed well out of range of any possible attempts to bite him. "Here's how this is going to work. I'm going to ask you questions, you are going to answer those questions, and if you're a good monster I might even let you go afterwards."

She narrowed her eyes but didn't respond. The large man was unfazed by her silence. Smirking like he was in on a joke she was unaware of, he began to interrogate her. "Let's start with something easy. What is your name?"

Her name was harmless enough information; she'd cooperate for now. "Serana." If she played this little game she might be able to gain some information for herself. She'd always been good at manipulating mortals.

"Why were you trapped in that prison?"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about that." She smiled innocently as the human gave her a slightly frustrated look.

"How long were you in that thing?"

That was...a really good question..."I-I don't know." The human shifted slightly, his eyes were calculating, obviously trying to detect any signs of lying, but there was something else in them. Sympathy perhaps? It was gone before she could study it enough to decide more definitively. "Who's the High King of Skyrim?"

The human laughed, despite his injuries he seemed in a good mood. How odd. "That is a heatedly debated question."

"Civil war is it?"

"Yeah, some ass named Ulfric Stormcloak killed the reigning High King in an attempt to put himself in power and secede from the Empire. That didn't go over too well and now the Empire supports Jarl Elisif the Fair and the Stormcloaks support Ulfric."

She paused, eyes narrowing in confusion. "Empire...what Empire?"

The human stared at her in silence, either trying to tell if she was lying or to think up a proper response. "You know...the Empire...from Cyrodiil. 'Do what we say or we'll oppress your people!' The Empire!" She stared at him blankly. There was an Empire now? Empires didn't pop up over night, how long had she been gone? "There's been an Empire based in Cyrodiil for over four thousand years...it's not the same Empire in power today but still."

"Oh..." A pit formed in her stomach. Why didn't her mother wake her? Was she dead? Was her father dead? Was she alone? Vampires were immortal but four thousand years was a _long_ time, even to them.

"Right...this is an interrogation so I'm going to continue asking questions if you're not going to break down." She couldn't help feeling slightly amused; he actually looked a bit guilty. "What in Oblivion is this and why did it try to send me into a coma?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously when she saw what the foolish human held in his grubby fingers. "Mine."

The human sighed softly in exasperation. "That's not an answer."

"It's mine; I'd recommend that you give it back." The human gave her an incredulous look. After a moment he threw his head back and laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. It was in this moment of foolishness that she acted. Breaking free of the rusted metal restraints she lunged towards him with her teeth bared.

Before his pet had even had a chance to growl she was behind the human, arm wrapped around his throat. "If you would be so kind." She held her free hand out, smiling in self satisfaction as the human put the scroll in her extended palm. The troll took a step towards her, snarling ferociously. "I'd tell him to stop if I were you."

"Stop." The troll glared at the human momentarily but obeyed the command. During the momentary lull she slung the scroll across her back.

She tightened her arm around the man's throat, reminding him of her inhuman strength. "I'm going to ask you some questions, you are going to answer those questions, and if you're a good boy I might even let you go afterwards."

The human chuckled softly at her use of his words against him. Even in this position he seemed to be in a fairly good mood. Maybe it was a mortal thing..."Where are we?"

"Dimhollow crypt."

"Where is the nearest settlement?"

"Why? Looking for dinner?" She tightened her hold on his neck; she was not in the mood for witty comebacks. "I don't know, Morthal maybe?"

She couldn't help the surge of frustration she felt at that, she had never heard of Morthal before. "And where is Morthal?"

"I don't think I'm going to tell you that."

A low growl vibrated through her chest, this human was infuriating! "I think it would be for the best if you rethought that decision."

"Do you really think I'm going to help you find food?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I don't want to know where the nearest town is for feeding, I'm trying to figure out where in Skyrim we are."

"Oh..." The frustrating man remained silent after that, clearly trying to decide if she was telling the truth or not. "We're in the mountains between White Shore and Hjalmarch, just about dead center of Skyrim." She was pleasantly surprised, she hadn't expected honesty.

"My name's Kaius by the way..." She couldn't help feeling slightly bemused, she hadn't asked for his name. "...he's Fluffy." She sent the snarling troll an incredulous look, that brute was named Fluffy? That brief distraction was the only opening her opponent needed. Simultaneously an armored boot crushed her foot, a metal clad elbow jammed into her gut, and the back of the man's head smashed into her nose.

Eyes filled with involuntary tears, she dove towards the fleeing human. Before she could grab him a second time he spun around, hand filled with an incredibly bright light. He thrust his hand forward and agony rushed through her. It was like he had taken sunlight, and then concentrated and weaponized it. While the sun was uncomfortable for her and made her feel weak it didn't physically hurt her like this spell did.

Her eyes slowly readjusted to the cave's natural darkness, ghostly images of the spell still meandering about her view. Though her vision was impaired, her other senses on alert for any signs of attack. Magic surge through her like a long lost friend as she prepared to defend herself, dark energies coalescing in her palms. Much to her surprise, the expected attack never came.

When at last her vision cleared she was confronted with the sight of the human and troll standing several paces from her. The man was a step ahead of the troll, his body slightly in its way. The message was clear; he was stopping it from attacking her. His right arm still hung limply by his side, his left was filled with a light that pained her slightly just from looking at. "Alright, we could duke this out, but I'd rather not. I for one am not confident that in my current state I'd be able to overpower you, even with a pissed off troll helping. Though, I have to say, if you do make this a fight, we will do our best to take you to Oblivion with us. Are you willing to risk a conflict you might not win?"

She lowered her hands slightly, wary for signs of trickery. The human grinned crookedly, his natural good humor returning. "Good to see you're the intelligent type of Vampire and not the psychotic kill all humans type."

"You want to talk? Then talk."

"I think I can safely speak for both of us when I say I want to find a way out if this pit. I can't see in the dark as well as you can and you have no idea where you are. I'm willing to let bygones be bygones and try to cooperate if you are."

The magic in her hands flickered as her surprise disrupted her concentration momentarily. A human being reasonable towards a Vampire, will wonders never cease? "Will your…pet be as reasonable as you?"

"Fluffy? He'll leave you alone unless I tell him otherwise, though...I wouldn't stand too near him if I were you."

Serana paused, eyeing the human cautiously as she weighed the pros and cons of the situation. On the one hand, this human knew Skyrim far better than she did and she was far from her peak, a little help might not go amiss. On the other, he was an unknown, not to mention his troll. Unless magic obviously tailored for fighting Vampires was common knowledge in this time period (something she highly doubted) this human was also some sort of Hunter. "What exactly is it that you do…umm?"

The human seemed unfazed by her question, slight smirk never wavering. "It's Kaius, and I'm a member of the Dawnguard." The name told it all, Vampire Hunters, though that still didn't answer to question as to the group's nature. She'd seen Vampire Hunters who were little better than bandits, preying on the weak and scared as surely as the creatures they claimed to hunt. "We're Vampire Hunters."

She raised an elegant eyebrow. "I got that from the name, thanks."

The man frowned, apparently taking her sarcastic response as a decline. "Well, in that case I'll be going." He turned to his troll, smiling slightly as he already bounced back from his disappointment. "Let's go see if we can get you a new toy."

The troll followed its master obediently, after sending her one last three eyed glare, it headed down the stairs. Despite the man's grating personality, she wasn't happy to see him go. He had been a welcome change of pace from her normal interactions with people. Vampires always hid their true feelings, overly paranoid and always plotting, they didn't want a potential opponent to get an upper hand, however insignificant it might be. Most humans she interacted with were either charmed into docility or screaming in terror, neither was particularly good for conversation.

If her heart had still been beating it would have skipped a beat. By the blood! She was lonely! That frustrating human was the closest thing she had had to a companion in…a long long time. That was a depressing thought. She knew she hadn't exactly had many friends back at Castle Volkihar, but she hadn't realized how starved for interaction she was until now. Her father had been absorbed in his quest, her mother had begun pushing her away, and most of the others were just sycophants trying to get in with her father.

Swallowing back shame at how desperate she had become, she took a few steps towards the departing human. "If…we are going the same way, I see no reason not to work together. As long as you don't decide to 'kill the monster' that is."

Unsurprisingly, the human was grinning at her. "Agreed...as long as you don't decide I look like food."

()

Isran's reaction was just about what Beleval thought it would be, he was pissed. He was pissed at the Vigilants for failing to listen, he was pissed at the Vampires for being Vampires, he was pissed at Ingjard and Kaius for going to the Dimhollow, and most of all he was pissed at her for letting them. The man was in full commander mode, barking orders at the scrambling Guard as he rallied them to move on the Dimhollow en masse.

Gunmar was strapping the final bits of armor onto his trolls, the brutish monsters were snorting and pacing eagerly, clearly able to sense the coming bloodshed. Sorine was overseeing the weapons and equipment, ensuring every member of the Guard had enough crossbow bolts and potions for a drawn out fight. Agmaer and Durak had taken it upon themselves to saddle up the horses. The Guard was ready to move out in a short time, the constant drills Isran put them through proving invaluable.

Within the hour, three dozen Dawnguard members were galloping through Dayspring canyon, ready to avenge the Vigilants deaths and ensure the safe return of their companions. They were so focused on the coming fight they were unprepared for a fight to find them. As one, the front ranks were consumed in explosive shards of ice and freezing temperatures. Before her eyes, Beleval saw Isran's horse get flung into the air. The poor creature's delicate belly had been torn to shreds by the razor sharp ice that had exploded under it. It flipped once, intestines spewing from the gaping hole in its belly, before landing on its back and crushing Isran beneath its massive weight.

"Look out!" Beleval hadn't even consciously taken in Gunmar's shouted order before she was leaping from her horse. A three foot spike of ice flew through the air, brushing her back before imbedding itself in Agmaer's horse's neck. The beast whinnied once, its legs giving out and catapulting the Dawnguard's newest member through the air. The petite elf darted through the chaos, heading towards her fallen leader.

The attack came without warning, only her elven hearing saved her. Daggers at the ready, Beleval spun around. The blades managed to deflect the swing causing her attacker to bury his claymore into the ground as he shimmered into visibility. Her daggers flew towards the Vampires throat, before they could make contact the mammoth Vampire darted forward. Its open palms slammed into her stomach, with no discernible effort it lifted her from the ground and hurled her through the air.

She landed on her back, the wind being driven from her lungs. She was barely able to keep her hold on her daggers. A soft whistling noise was the only warning. She rolled to the side. Her opponent's claymore buried itself into the ground where her head had been moments ago. Moving with inhuman speed, it ripped its sword from the ground and swung at her again. She rolled again, the blade missing her head by a hairsbreadth. "Hold still little elfling, you only delay the inevitable."

The mammoth Orc showed no signs of tiring as he pulled his sword from the ground. His greenish skin was pale and waxy, his eyes burning with a monstrous rage. He was massive, even for his large race. Towering over even Durak, muscles like coiled steel flexed beneath its skin as it raised its claymore over its head. It planted a booted foot on her stomach, not enough to cause pain, but enough to hold her still. It swung its sword downwards with a grunt. Before it could complete its swing, Agmaer slammed into its side roaring in anger.

The Vampire was driven backwards several feet. Its face was shocked; seemingly unable to comprehend that someone was actually trying to engage it in a test of strength. It recovered from its surprise quickly. Laughing it grabbed Agmaer by the throat and shoved him backwards. Before the human could recover it began to attack. Swinging its claymore with a speed Beleval had seen people swing daggers it toyed with Agmaer.

Its claymore smashed into Agmaer's shield, the armor buckling beneath the attack. Snarling viciously the Orc ripped its weapon away, tearing his shield from his arm. With one hand, it ripped the ruined shield off of its weapon before resuming its attack. Agmaer was barely able to keep up with the attacks, doing his best to use his smaller blade to deflect and redirect the assault. Growing tired of playing with its food, the monster spun Agmaer's blade around, pining it to the ground with its own sword. Its booted foot stepped down on the trapped blade, tearing it from his grip. Its hand lashed out; grabbing the smaller Nord by the throat it lifted him off the ground. It pulled the struggling man close, inhaling deeply. Grotesque tusks shifted as it grinned. "Weak..."

With a wet crunch a crossbow bolt punched through the beast's wrist. Instantly its nerveless hand released Agmaer and the human dove for his weapon. The Vampire spun towards its attacker, tusks bared. Despite being pinned beneath his dead horse, Isran showed no sign of fear as he held his recently used crossbow in his hand. The monster took a step towards the immobile Dawnguard and was promptly pounced upon by an irately screaming elf.

Beleval dug her daggers into the monster's shoulders, holding on grimly as it began to thrash in an attempt to rid itself of the troublesome elf. Whenever there was a lull in the struggling she pulled a dagger free and stabbed it somewhere else. Agmaer ran at the Vampire, sword at the ready. He received a punishing kick to the chest for his trouble, sending him sprawling. Jolted by the sudden movement, Beleval was unable to react before the Orc tangled its large hand into her hair. With laughable ease, the monster tore her from his shoulders. She couldn't help the pained scream that slipped past her lips as she was held in the air by her hair.

Eyes filling with involuntary tears, she was moved closer to its ugly face. Its breath washed over her face, it smelled like blood and rotten meat. Its mouth opened slowly, mangled tusks revealing themselves. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain. She winced as a wet crunch filled the air but the expected pain never came. The hand that had been holding her went limp, dropping her a few feet to the floor.

The Vampire's body fell to the ground next to her, a crossbow bolt sticking from the back of its head. Her eyes found Isran's as he lowered his hastily reloaded crossbow. Despite the battle raging around her she felt like she had been submerged in ice water as she heard his enraged accusation. "You led them here."

()

"Why is it attacking you? Shouldn't you be friends?" The Vampire didn't appear to appreciate his comment. Showcasing her impressive speed, she deftly avoided the Draugr's clumsy swing and jammed her dagger into the corpse's temple. The mummified body dropped to the ground with the sound of brittle bones breaking.

"What? All undead are supposed to be chummy with each other?" Kaius' sword decapitated a lunging Draugr. While he was not particularly skilled at fighting with his left hand, the undead's clumsy nature evened the playing field.

"They're dead, you're dead. You have so much in common! Why can't you be friends?" Roaring in irritation at the inedible things harassing him, Fluffy slammed his wrist blade into one's ribs. The decrepit bones were unable to withstand the attack and the monster's chest cavity was destroyed.

_"__Qiilaan Us Dilon!" _The Draugr's rasping battle cry was somewhat less intimidating when, immediately following its shout, Kaius cut it down unceremoniously.

"I was _not_ talking to you!"

"Yes yell at the irate zombies, that'll put sense into their shriveled brains." Kaius was unable to stop an amused chuckle from slipping past his lips. For a Vampire, the woman was surprisingly funny. She sent him the Look. He was familiar with the type, Ingjard and Beleval used it on him often enough. Despite the inhuman eyes behind it, the Look's meaning was universal. 'Are you really laughing at a time like this?' Other uses for the Look included 'Are you serious?' 'I'm going to kill you later' and let's not forget the ever popular 'Why are you covered in horse manure?'

_"Unslaad Krosis!"_ The Draugr's threat was cut off with a gurgle as a sword was shoved into its mouth.

"Raah! I can yell too!" The Vampire scoffed softy to herself before returning her attention to the battle. One hand shot a spear of ice into the head of a nearby Draugr, while the other sent unholy energies coursing through the unmoving body of a defeated one. The defeated Draugr rose slowly to its feet, war axe gripped in unfeeling fingers it lumbered towards its previous allies.

Still roaring in fury, Fluffy rushed into the oncoming crowd of Draugr. His mammoth arms flailing about with crushing force, he flung the lumbering monstrosities about like ragdolls.

With inhuman grace, the Vampire twirled around a sloppy attack. Her dagger sliced through the Draugr's neck like it was made of parchment. Its lifeless head slid from its shoulders.

The recently resurrected Draugr pulverized the legs of a former ally with its war axe. Not breaking stride, the mindless corpse charged another Draugr and promptly buried its axe into its chest.

Fluffy's enraged roar turned to one of pain as a Draugr landed a lucky blow with its mace. The troll's retaliation was simple but effective; it ripped the Draugr's arm off and began to beat it with it.

"That seems unnecessary big guy!" Kaius comment earned him the Look once again. His only response was a grin, though probably not for the reason the Vampire thought. While he was enjoying himself, immobilized right arm notwithstanding, he didn't normally act quite so...stupid. For some odd reason he didn't particularly feel the need to tell the Vampire that. After all the more she underestimated him; the better his chances were of getting out of this alive.

_"Fus Ro Dah!"_ An invisible force slammed into Kaius with incredible strength. The large Imperial was hurled through the air like a leaf in the wind before impacting the stone wall of the crypt with a crunch. He was slow to regain his bearings, his partially healed ribs having broken once again. He sat up slowly, and received a kick to the face in response. The Dawnguard did his best to block out the feeling of his attacker's necrotic flesh crumbling slightly on impact.

Dazed as he was, he could only watch as the ornately armored Draugr raised its ebony warhammer over its head. It swung downward...and a three foot spike of ice slammed into its chest. Before it could recover from the sudden attack another projectile punched clean through its stomach. Snarling deep in its blackened throat, it turned to face its attacker.

_"Aav Dilon!" _

Kaius' rescuer didn't respond to the monster's unintelligible challenge. She simply continued the hail of ice shards she was hurling at the hulking Draugr. Its mummified body twitched wildly as ice spears perforated it in rapid succession. The attacks came so quickly that the corpse was unable to retaliate. Without warning the assault stopped.

The mangled Draugr stood still for several seconds, its torso a veritable pincushion of icicles. Ever so slightly, it began to lean to one side. It stumbled as it stopped itself from falling and began to lurch awkwardly towards its attacker.

The Vampire sighed under her breath, slightly frustrated with the Draugr's stubborn refusal to die. Obviously tired of the fight, she turned towards Kaius, a lazy swipe of her hand sending an icicle through the skull of the oncoming Draugr.

What might have been mild concern flashed across her face before she schooled her features into something resembling apathy. She crouched next to the dazed human as, in the background, Fluffy dealt with the few remaining Draugr. "You alright?"

Kaius responded with a groan and leaned his head against the wall. What had he done wrong? Why was everything manhandling him today? Looking slightly impatient, the Vampire snapped her fingers in his face to get his attention. "Are you alright? Can you walk?"

Kaius sent the woman his best glare. "There's a hole in my shoulder, I've broken at least three ribs, and my entire body feels bruised. I feel _great_!"

A sculpted black eyebrow raised skyward as the Vampire gave him the Look. After a moment she appeared to reach a decision. Acting as nonchalant as possible she glanced over her shoulder. Much to her relief Fluffy was happily smashing the recently rekilled Draugr and was ignoring her for the moment. The unsuspecting troll couldn't even make a noise as it suddenly found itself unable to control its body. The immobile beast fell over, eyes staring into space.

"Hey! What in Oblivion do you think you're doing!" Kaius was feeling a lot less confident in his ability to fight off the devious Vampire without a man eating monster on his side.

His good arm lunged towards the manipulative bitch, the beginnings of Sunfire already forming. She caught his wrist effortlessly, wrenching it away so the spell was pointing harmlessly at the floor. Her free hand moved upwards, coming to a stop before his face. Thin fingers topped with perfect nails splayed out as she lightly rested the tips on his face. He couldn't help wondering how she kept her hands so well manicured.

Calmness swept over his body like a cool spring's water. In the back of his mind a voice yelled for him to snap out of it but he barely noticed it. The spell in his hand snuffed itself out as his will to maintain it vanished.

"What are you doing?" The fear and panic that had laced his words seconds ago was gone, replaced by a calm tranquility.

"You talk too much, you should work on that." Kaius followed her advice. After all why wouldn't he? Serana seemed like someone who knew what they were doing, and besides she had such a pretty voice. So melodic and...he frowned. Why was he listening to a Vampire?

Seeing the tension beginning to reenter his body, Serana shushed him softly. The hand that had been restraining his arm began to massage it soothingly, her thumb rubbing comforting circles on his wrist. "Just relax, I need to concentrate."

Kaius relaxed. He was too stressed...some relaxation would do him good...

Serana was so nice...helping him to calm down...

His gaze landed on her mouth as she absentmindedly toyed with her full lips...it was kind of cute. Her elongated canine sunk into her skin a bit too far, drawing a small amount of blood. He frowned.

Why was he letting a Vampire...

His thought was cut off abruptly as the hand hovering before his face filled with light and his consciousness was chased away.

* * *

_Translations:_

_"__Qiilaan Us Dilon!"_=something along the lines of 'Bow before the Dead'

_"Unslaad Krosis!"_='Eternal Sorrow'

_"Fus Ro Dah!"_='Force Balance Push' Anyone who didn't know that who played Skyrim needs to have a Cybercookie taken away.

_"Aav Dilon!" _='Join the Dead'

* * *

_Sorry for the wait, had some minor writers block in this story and some major for my other one. I'll update Humanization next, actually publishing a chapter tends to get my creative juices flowing._

_Anyways as always thank you for reading and please leave a review._


	5. Warm Reception

Sobs echo through the cramped room. The scent of blood fills the air.

They huddle together. They block the door.

One moves. The _Mother_.

She sobs. Nails dig into the flesh of her face.

He moves. Trying to find comfort that will never come.

He makes noise. Inhuman eyes fix on prey.

She screams. Across the room in an instant.

Chain snaps taught. She falls to the ground.

She struggles. Hands pry at the unmoving metal of her collar.

He moves. Pulls his legs to his chest.

Arm lashes out. Grasping at prey.

She screams. Prey is close.

He trembles. Inhuman eyes watch prey as it cries.

Screams die down. Prey is out of reach.

She moves. Rejoins the others.

She cries. The others join her.

Sobs echo through the cramped room. The scent of blood fills the air.

They huddle together. They block the door.

He cries. He is alone.

()

Upon her return to Fort Dawnguard, Ingjard was greeted by a pile of burning bodies off to one side of the pass. Judging from what she could see of their clothing, they had been Vampires. While she had been gone, Vampires had attacked her home. She'd just lost Kaius, she couldn't lose anyone else. Dreading what awaited her in the keep, she nudged her horse into a trot as Kaius' riderless horse followed behind obediently.

Durak stood sentry beside the door, his face dominated by a scabby cut from temple to cheek. A grin split the massive Orc's face as he saw her, a grin that faded as quickly as it appeared as he saw the second horse. Words were not needed; the look on her face told him all he needed to know. He walked over to her stalled horse; she hadn't realized she'd told it to stop.

His gauntleted hand grabbed the reigns and his voice was surprisingly soft as the normally gruff Orc spoke. "Go inside girl, I've got the horses." She nodded wordlessly, what was there to say? The scent of blood was so overpowering she could taste it in the air as the Fort's gate boomed closed behind her. The metallic taste caused her stomach to protest as it caught in the back of her throat.

Along the wall by the entrance lay several bodies covered in white sheets. Her dread rose to new heights, people she knew had died. Now all she could do was hope they were people she wasn't particularly close with. She bit back a distraught laugh. Hoping people you didn't know well died, how wrong was that?

Sorine lay horribly still on the main table of the dining hall, only the slight rise and fall of her chest showed that she was still among the living. Her forehead was covered in dried blood. The quirky Breton's naturally energetic attitude made her stillness all the more terrible. Celann looked up from his position at the woman's side, an undecipherable look on his face. After a moment he returned to his work, slowly cleaning the dried blood from Sorine's head with a wet cloth.

Agmaer sat against the far wall. His torso was bare, revealing the mottled bruising covering his chest. Ingjard winced internally; she'd seen bruising like that before. He had broken at least three ribs. His blue eyes, clouded by pain, met her gaze. Understanding and sadness flashed across his features before he looked away.

Gunmar walked past her, deep in discussion with Tilde. The Nord woman nodded to Ingjard as they passed, her mismatched eyes unnerving the younger Nord slightly. Tilde still refused to talk about how she had lost the vision in her right eye. Though judging from the jagged scar that carved a path down her cheek from the milky orb, and her complete and utter hatred of Vampires it was safe to guess.

"Do you have any of the sense you were born with!" Ingjard closed her eyes in mild dread. Isran was already pissed, when he learned of Kaius' death he would not react well.

"You didn't think to check if you were being followed?" Taking a stabilizing breath, she walked into the room the enraged voice emanated from.

"I'm not finished!" Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the target of Isran's wrath. Beleval stood before the irate Redguard, her already small frame seeming to have shrunk in on itself.

"There were survivors! We now have to assume they know where we live, thanks to you!" Beleval flinched but didn't try to rebuke Isran; everyone knew that when he got rolling it was almost impossible to stop him until he'd blown himself out.

"Eight of our number are dead! Ollrod! What are we going to tell his wife? Vori! She's been a member of the Guard since I founded it! Mogrul! The last of the Moknathal clan!" When Isran paused to take a breath Ingjard cleared her throat. Beleval's red eyes darted towards her as Isran spun around.

"S-sir."

Instantly she was subjected to the full measure of Isran's anger. "And you!" She was unable to stop herself from flinching as his finger jabbed accusingly at her. "What in oblivion were the two of you thinking? Trying to take on a group of Vampires that slaughtered the Vigilants was tantamount to suicide!" The middle-aged man's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Where's Kaius hiding? If he thinks he can get out of this because I've dealt with him since he was an anklebiter he is sadly mistaken!"

Ingjard's throat seemed to seal as her eyes burned with unshed tears. "S-sir." Beleval's eyes widened in horror as she realized what had happened. "H-he won't be coming."

Isran stopped moving, rant skidding to an abrupt halt. For some reason his sudden silence terrified Ingjard more than any amount of his screaming. Yelling Isran was familiar, something she could deal with, this...this was something else entirely.

Something snapped and with a feral roar Isran spun around, his arm sweeping a large portion of the food and dishes on the nearby table to the floor. "Out." His voice was little more than a whisper.

"Isran?" Beleval's voice was timid, clearly she was as unnerved by this as Ingjard.

The man moved with surprising speed, hurling a ceramic mug towards the petite elf. Only her enhanced reflexes allowed her to dodge the projectile, which promptly shattered against the wall. "Out!"

Requiring no further encouragement, Ingjard and Beleval beat a hasty retreat. Eager to avoid their enraged commander and come to terms with recent events.

()

Something smacked his cheek...hard. With a surprised yelp, Kaius jolted back to the world of the living. _She_ was crouched before him, pale lips quirked in an arrogant smirk. "Finished napping have we? I can always wait if you need more beauty sleep."

As memories of how he lost consciousness resurfaced Kaius lunged at the smug Vampire. She might have been stronger than him but he was much larger, his superior mass allowing him to bowl her over with little difficulty. Still not thinking clearly, he wrapped his hands around her throat attempting to strangle the undead bitch. Given that Vampires did not need to breathe strangulation was not a particularly viable means of executing them, though it did wonders for relieving built up anger.

The monster indulged him for several seconds before her hands pried his from her throat with frustrating ease. "You aren't going to thank me?"

Struggling against the woman's inhumanly strong grip, Kaius bared his teeth. "Why in oblivion would I thank you?" The only response he received was a pointed glance at his shoulder. He took the hint and looked at his shoulder. A rather large hole was punched through his armor, but beneath it was unbroken skin.

He stopped his struggle and sat up, allowing the smirking Vampire to pull herself out from under him. "You healed me?"

She didn't answer immediately. Instead standing and stretching calmly in a way that reminded him vaguely of a cat. Only after brushing excess dirt from her clothes did she address him. "Obviously..." He narrowed his eyes and she continued. "I knew you would not willingly allow me to heal you, so I did it against your will."

"You what?" He stood as well, doing his best to loom over the smaller Vampire. "How do I know you didn't screw with my mind?"

She was unaffected by his attempt at intimidation, merely raising a sculpted eyebrow in what might have been exasperation. "You were attempting to strangle me not two minutes ago; I doubt I make a habit of allowing my thralls to attack me." He opened his mouth but she continued, talking over him as she did. "And honestly, do you think thralls have enough brain power to question their masters? They are near mindless by the time they're pliable enough to actually be of some use. Of course by that point you have to directly tell them to do anything, including eating or sleeping so they tend to be more trouble than they're worth."

Kaius grumbled internally but knew she was telling the truth, the fact that he could worry about being a thrall proved he wasn't one.

"Wait...where's Fluffy?"

The Vampire jumped slightly in surprise before looking sheepish and pointing towards the unmoving troll. "He's still there."

"What? You just left him paralyzed on the ground?"

As Kaius crouched next to his immobilized pet the Vampire crossed her arms defensively. "It would have tried to kill me the second I started using magic on you. I had to get it out of the way."

"Well fix him!"

With a soft sigh, the Vampire hit the troll with a purplish ball of energy. The beast leapt to his feet like it was on fire, before charging the Vampire. Said Vampire sidestepped the oncoming troll easily enough. Skidding to a halt, Fluffy swung his mammoth arm towards her. She dodged it with the same inhuman grace she'd used to avoid the other attack.

"Fluffy enough." The troll stopped with a disgruntled snort before ambling over to his master's side. Picking his sword up from where it had been discarded, Kaius nodded to the unamused Vampire. "Let's get moving."

She responded with a mocking bow. "By all means, lead on."

()

Silent hours later, the Vampire stopped with a sudden surprised intake of breath.

Kaius followed suit, sending her a confused look. "What? Something wrong?"

Slowly, a smile spread across her features, the first true smile Kaius had seen from her. The change was dramatic, her already beautiful features becoming nothing short of breathtaking. Kaius quashed the thought with a scowl as she answered. "We're nearing the surface...I can smell fresh air." Kaius was unable to hide his incredulous look, she had sounded almost like she was fighting back tears.

Before he could react, her hand grabbed his wrist and she was running down the tunnel. "Come on!" Seeing no reason to object to leaving Dimhollow sooner rather than later, Kaius followed, after wrenching his arm from her grip that is. The look she sent him in response was hard to read. Had she been...hurt?

Whatever emotion that had flitted across her face disappeared almost instantly as her excitement took precedence once again. As they neared the exit, Kaius was able to smell the crisp mountain air that awaited them, and hear the blizzard that was raging outside. The subzero temperature did little to dissuade the Vampire and, as Kaius slowed and braced himself for the cold, she ran into the blizzard with what might have been a laugh. Instantly her slim form was lost amidst the near whiteout conditions.

Kaius sighed to himself and glanced at his furred companion. "Great our Vampire has escaped..." The troll huffed in annoyance before running into the blizzard. Kaius lost sight of him almost as quickly as he lost sight of the Vampire. "Damn it..." Wistfully wishing for a cloak of some sort to block out the biting chill, he trudged into the storm. The wind howled in his ears and freezing air stung his lungs. His entire world was white, other than the occasional grayish form amidst the snow it was entirely featureless.

Despite the disorientation caused by his inability to properly see, Kaius had a general idea of his location. This knowledge in hand he began to move slowly downhill. Progress was slow; near blindness can do that to a person. Kaius' senses were stretched to the limit, doing his best to be aware of his surroundings. Not that that helped him at all. Concentrating on his ears revealed only the unending roar of the storm. His eyes could no more make sense of the white void stretching before him than they could in utter darkness. His body was tense, waiting for his Vampiric 'ally' to swoop in on him in his vulnerable state.

And of course his trusty companion had wandered off into the storm. The damn troll was probably chasing a rabbit or something. Fluffy thought with his stomach far more than Kaius would like, at least he was quite dangerous in a fight...

What might have been footsteps in the snow sounded behind him and Kaius spun around, sword at the ready. The blizzard was no more cooperative than it had been before and he could see nothing. Someone could be standing two feet away and he would have no idea. He took a step backwards and his foot found nothing but air. It appeared he'd found a cliff...

Arms pinwheeling in the air he tried to throw his weight forward. The snow under his foot shifted and he was falling. He could imagine his epitaph now. Here lies Kaius, stupid enough to meander about a mountainside during a blizzard.

Appearing without warning, the Vampire he had freed lunged forward. Her hand grabbed his armor's collar and with the unnatural strength common in her kin she heaved him away from the ledge. Unfortunately, all the strength in the world couldn't help you when you didn't have a proper footing. As it had for him, the traitorous snow slid out from beneath her. The hand on his collar tightened and an alarmed shriek pierced through the storm's din.

He hit snow, the Vampire landing atop him.

The slope was steep; they rolled uncontrollably down the mountainside.

The blizzard's howling lowered in volume as they left the storm behind.

They were picking up speed, despite their best efforts neither was able to stop or slow themselves.

They were airborne, having apparently found a second cliff.

The air was clear, revealing the snow covered ground rushing towards them.

Kaius closed his eyes; this was going to hur-

()

Sobs echo through the cramped room. The scent of blood fills the air.

They huddle together. They block the door.

The door opens. Hope flares to life.

The Man walks in. Hope dies.

He walks past the others unmolested. They cower at the master's presence.

They mewl at his feet. Animals begging for scraps.

They are ignored. Inhuman eyes fix on him.

Food is placed before him. An order is given.

He refuses. Food has no appeal.

The Man turns to leave. He stops him.

The question is simple. Why?

The Man's response it not. One word stands out.

Knowledge. All this for knowledge.

The Man leaves. The other's cry as he fails to feed them.

Hunger drives him to eat. The others watch as he feeds.

He finishes eating. The others curl up together.

They cry as hunger claws at their bellies. He cries as loneliness overwhelms him.

Sobs echo through the cramped room. The scent of blood fills the air.

They huddle together. They block the door.

He closes his eyes. Memories take him from his prison.

The others watch. They always watch.

()

Something sharp poked his cheek. He was too tired to react. It poked him again, more insistent this time. He waved an arm sleepily, telling whoever was bothering him to go away. With an irritated huff, the troll bothering him whacked him upside the head. "Up! I'm up!"Gingerly rubbing his smarting head, Kaius sent a halfhearted glare towards the troll. If he didn't know better he'd have said the troll looked amused.

A rumbling growl got Kaius' attention as the troll glowered at their unconscious companion. The Vampire lay several feet away. She was unmoving amidst the snow that had softened their landing; her stillness gave her an almost otherworldly appearance. Wary for signs that she might attack, Kaius stood and advanced towards the comatose Vampire.

He crouched next to her, sword drawn before he had consciously realized it. The blade touched her exposed throat. A single swing and she'd no longer be his headache. Her monstrous eyes hidden behind their lids, she looked far too human, far too innocent. He narrowed his eyes, if their positions were reversed she would not be hesitating, her kind never did. His sword dug into her throat, drawing a thin line of blood. Except...their positions had been reversed...they'd been reversed and she'd healed him not harmed him.

The large Imperial ground his teeth in frustration, his conscience and common sense warring inside his head. He had needed her to escape the Dimhollow, he no longer needed her. Why was he hesitating? She'd done nothing to harm him. She was a Vampire. That was enough. She might be a Vampire, but she was one who hadn't harmed someone in over four thousand years. His common sense had no response to that.

Knowing he would live to regret it, Kaius sheathed his sword and crouched next to the Vampire. Behind him, Fluffy grunted in displeasure at his master's decision but settled down to wait as well. He could only imagine Isran's reaction if he could see him now.

()

Serana awoke slowly, her entire body aching and the sun's unyielding gaze sapping her strength. Groaning under her breath she opened her eyes and sat up, wincing at how bright the world was. The first thing to catch her eye was the twenty something foot cliff they had plummeted off of after their impromptu tumble. At least the ground had a nice covering of snow to cushion their fall; she doubted if even she would have walked away from a fall like that otherwise.

"Can you walk?" Her eyes flicked from the cliff to the human crouched a few feet from her. She couldn't see his face beneath his helmet but he sounded impatient and more than a bit angry. Knowing better than to needle the man at a time like this, she nodded wordlessly. He responded with a noncommittal grunt and stood up. Behind him, his troll stood as well. She still wasn't sure if the brutish thing was actually named Fluffy or if the human had been pulling her leg to get a reaction out of her.

For an absurd moment she expected the human to give her a hand up. She didn't know why she was surprised and slightly hurt when the man ignored her and began to walk. Her family wouldn't have helped her get to her feet, why would a stranger? Growling softly, she stood and fell in behind the hulking human. The moment she got back to Castle Volkihar she was going to need to find someone to talk to, she was far too lonely for her own good.

They walked in silence, the man focused on whatever destination he had in mind and the troll preoccupying itself with chasing any wildlife it stumbled upon. She trudged through the snow behind them, silently trying to ignore the sun's burning gaze on her back. Something warm trickled down her neck. Barely paying attention to it, she absently wiped her hand across her throat. It came away red.

She frowned in confusion. She was bleeding? When had she cut herself? It had to be recently, sometime after she was exposed to the sun, or it would have healed. Did she hit anything during the fall? Her eyes landed on the sword sheathed at her companion's side. Fear's cold fingers brushed up her spine. Had he contemplated killing her? How long ago was that blade pressed against her throat? How close had she come to death?

She didn't notice she was falling behind until her legs buckled and she landed on her hands and knees. She closed her eyes, blotting out the too bright world, and pushed aside the surge of shame she felt at her weakness. She was far from her prime, her long sleep having depleted her more than she would like to admit, and with the sun draining what little strength she had left she was surprised she had lasted as long as she did.

This wasn't what she thought her first moments free from that Oblivion damned cave would be like. If the blizzard had been good for one thing it was that it blocked out the sun. She tried to stand, her body refused to listen to her commands. "You said you could walk."

She bit back a growl at the man's uncaring prodding. "I thought...thought I could."

The man paused, obviously trying to decide what to do with her. "You hurt?"

She opened her eyes and tried to look at the frustrating man. The light pierced her eyes like daggers causing her to close them with a hiss. "No more so than you."

The human's responded with a low hmm in the back of his throat. "The sun then?"

With a supreme effort she pushed herself to her knees. "What...what was your first clue?" Her eyes cracked open, peering up at the towering human. She could barely make out his outline. If he had been thinking about killing her, which way would her helplessness tip the scales?

The effort was too much and she fell back onto her hands. She couldn't even look up at the man who would decide her fate. "Back at the cliff, what were you trying to do?"

Her arms were beginning to tremble and her body was increasing in weight by the second. "W-what?"

The man knelt before her. He grabbed her by the chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "Before we fell, what were you trying to do?"

The world was losing its consistency, everything was blurring together. "I...didn't want you to fall...we had an...agreement."

The man said nothing more, content to watch as she lapsed into unconsciousness. The last thing she was aware of was an arm wrapping around her middle and a surge of lightheadedness as she was lifted from the ground.

()

Agmaer nodded once and braced himself for pain. Tilde didn't give him a chance to change his mind; with a swift jerk she popped his shoulder back into its socket. The others were kind enough not to comment on his pained yell. "Nothing strenuous for the next few days and you'll be okay. And remember, no sudden movements. We don't want you breaking your ribs again."

He nodded in response to the intimidating woman's assessment. She paused as she moved on to the next injured, her mismatching eyes staring at him. The slightest of smiles flitted across her face as she studied the younger man. "You did well." Before he could respond she moved on, tending to an Imperial man he recognized but didn't know.

Ignoring the protests of his mending ribs, Agmaer stood and made his way towards the barracks. He passed Gunmar as the man entered their impromptu healing area. The redheaded Nord didn't acknowledge him, making a beeline for Tilde as soon as he saw her. He crouched next to her, whispering something Agmaer couldn't hear. She responded in a heated whisper, clearly irritated by whatever news he had. A short argument ensued, an argument Gunmar apparently won, and they both stood and left the room in a rush.

Agmaer was now alone in a room with four wounded Dawnguard. He wasn't a healer; he didn't think he would be of much help to them.

"You can go, I've got them."

Agmaer jumped in surprise, spinning about. Celann was perched against the far wall, calmly watching the newest member of the Guard. A smirk made its way across the Breton's face as he studied his fellow Guard member. "You didn't see me I take it?"

Still trying to regain control of his breathing, Agmaer nodded. "How do you do that? Sneak everywhere I mean."

Celann raised an eyebrow. "I've been sitting here for the last hour and a half. I was not 'sneaking'."

Agmaer shook his head incredulously, even when he wasn't trying to do so Celann was stealthy. "I'll uh...I'll be on my way."

"Check on Beleval, Isran was...harsh."

The Nord nodded, instantly growing concerned for his Bosmer friend. The way to Beleval and Ingjard's room was familiar too him, he'd walked it enough while trying to build up the courage to talk to the pretty Wood Elf. The door was closed when he arrived, he could hear nothing on the other side. Ignoring the sudden trepidation he felt, he rapped twice on the door.

"What is it?" Ingjard's voice was muffled but still understandable through the wood.

"It's Agmaer; I wanted to check up on Be...you."

Behind the door, Ingjard laughed softly. "Come in, it's unlocked."

The door seemed unnaturally loud as it creaked open. He had to fight back slight disappointment, Ingjard was alone. She lay on her bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. "Hey...are you...alright?"

She sat up; her eyes red rimmed but free of tears. "Am I supposed to be alright?"

A rueful smile flashed across his face. "No, at least not yet."

She sniffed softly. "Good...I miss him..."

Kaius...with all that had happened he'd almost forgotten he'd lost a...What was Kaius to him? They hadn't been friends, but Agmaer had respected the scarred Imperial. "I do too." Sometimes respect was better than like.

Ingjard smiled at him before rolling her eyes. "You aren't here for me. The Elf you're here for is up on the battlements, she wanted to think. I'm sure she'd like to talk to you."

He felt like he should be surprised but he wasn't. Ingjard had proven to be observant before, and he was sure she would prove to be so again. "I'll check on her." The tall woman nodded and lay back down on her bed. He turned to go before pausing at the door. "If you need anything, feel free to ask."

She didn't respond. He didn't expect her to.

Before he knew it he found himself on the battlements. The view was breathtaking. From atop Fort Dawnguard all of Dayspring Canyon was visible. The sky was clear, blue and beautiful, and at odds with the feeling of gloom that hung over the Dawnguard. The sun reflected off the lake, creating a glittering sea. Near the falls the light was caught in the mist creating several rainbows.

Beleval sat on the ledge, her slim legs dangling over the side. She must have heard him approaching but didn't acknowledge him in any way. Agmaer eased himself down next to her, letting his legs hang off the edge as well. Still she didn't react to his presence, red eyes staring fixedly ahead.

She didn't speak, and he didn't pressure her too. They sat in a companionable silence and watched Dayspring Canyon far below them. He was concerned for her; she had been through a lot and was probably blaming herself for the attack. He knew her well enough to know that if she wanted to talk about the problem she would, trying to force her to do so would only drive her away.

On the canyon floor, Durak was visible as he made his patrols. From this far away the massive Orc looked almost small. It was funny...how much perspective could change the way you saw the world...He was jostled from his daze by Beleval. The petite elf was silent; she simply scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

He said nothing, and neither did she. Sometimes words weren't necessary.

()

He could feel the troll's three eyes digging into his back, apparently Fluffy disapproved of his decision. He shifted the unconscious Vampire to a more comfortable position on his shoulder. She was surprisingly light but was still making his arm go numb. Behind him, the troll released a derisive huff. Kaius sent a halfhearted glare over his shoulder at the brutish creature. "I don't need that from you Mister 'I'm going to run into a blizzard and leave my master to fall off a cliff.' Honestly, what were you thinking?"

He doubted Fluffy understood most of what he said; the troll understood the tone though and snorted dismissively. "Shut it! I'm already getting lectured enough by my common sense. Oddly...it sounds an awful lot like Isran." He could only imagine how the Dawnguard's gruff commander would react to Kaius' current situation. Knowing Isran it would involve lots of yelling at him and violence towards the woman he was carrying like a sack of potatoes.

The scroll she seemed so intent on keeping had somehow stayed with her through their fall. The damn thing felt almost as if it weighed more than her. Obviously the thought was ridiculous but it didn't stop him from being a bit irritated at the strange relic. How angry would she be if he left it behind? After a moment's deliberation he decided against losing the scroll. Whatever it was it was important, it didn't seem very prudent to just leave something like it lying on the ground for anyone who wandered by to stumble upon.

A heavily shadowed overhang caught his eye and he changed course towards it. It should be enough to let her recover sufficiently for them to continue on their journey...he hoped. Truthfully he didn't know exactly how a Vampire's weakness towards the sun worked. Was direct sunlight required to weaken them or was it simply being outdoors during the day? He'd have to ask the Vampire when she woke up. If he was going out of his way to help her, the least she could do was answer some questions.

Having reached the overhang, Kaius deposited the comatose Vampire on the ground. He probably could have been gentler but he didn't hear her complaining. How long would it take for her to recover? Biting back a sigh, he realized he'd need to set up camp to be safe. He preferred to avoid freezing to death if at all possible.

Fluffy was standing on the edge of the overhang's shadow, seemingly unsure of what to do. It was time to test the extent of his pet's intelligence. "Fluffy." The troll's beady black eyes fixated on him. "Get us some food." The troll perked up at the word food, teeth pulling back in what might have been a smile. "Get _us_ food. I expect you to bring _me_ some." He hoped that looking a bit put out by his amended command meant Fluffy understood he couldn't have all the food. Only time would tell if the troll actually understood or was irritated by something else.

As his bestial companion meandered into the wilds, Kaius glanced at his Vampire...prisoner? That hardly seemed the correct term at this point. What she was exactly wouldn't matter if he froze to death his inner pragmatist pointed out. That thought in mind he left the peacefully resting woman behind.

After all, firewood wouldn't find itself.

* * *

_Well I lied. Humanization's been giving me some serious writer's block. After beating my head against a wall for a while I finally started writing this again in the hopes that it would get my creative juices flowing. We'll see if that worked out in the next few days._

_Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and reviews are always appreciated._


	6. Compensating

The Vampire was awake when he returned, though she still seemed to be woozy. She'd wedged herself as far back beneath the overhang as was possible, minimizing the sun's touch on her skin. She was curled into a ball, knees pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around her head. No doubt the sun's light hurt her eyes.

The ground beneath the overhang was dirt; it wouldn't be too difficult for him to start a fire. The wind howled outside but through luck the overhang faced away from it, protecting Kaius from its biting chill.

"I thought you had left." Kaius paused in his observation, and glanced back to the recovering Vampire. She hadn't moved, still huddled against the wall. Her head turned in his direction, though it stayed within the protection of her arms. "Why did you come back?"

She was already questioning his decision to save her; he had hoped she wouldn't want to risk him changing his mind. Ignoring the Vampire, he dug a small pit with his boot before dropping the firewood in. Realizing he wasn't going to answer her question, the Vampire sighed softly and turned away from him.

It only took Kaius a few moments to prop the firewood up against itself in a small pyramid. While setting the fire up had been simple, actually igniting the damned thing was proving to be difficult. Kaius had been completely unable to find any proper kindling in his search, though to be fair this region of Skyrim was not known for its overabundance of plant life suitable for anything remotely helpful. Teeth chattering as his body trembling, Kaius once again cursed his lack of interest in magic. Why he had listened to Durak when he said 'magic is a weakling's weapon' he would never know. Magic might be for the weak but he was partial to not freezing to death.

Taking notice of his trouble, the Vampire unfurled herself before scooting towards him. Her eyes little more than orange slivers as she squinted against the sun, her hand came to a stop over Kaius' feeble attempt at a fire. A warm orange glow appeared in her downturned palm and seconds later the wood was ablaze. Her task complete, the Vampire returned to her previous position, hiding her head beneath her arms once again.

Sitting as near to the warmth as was possible without catching fire himself, Kaius studied the Vampire curiously. "...thank you."

The Vampire stiffened in surprise before raising her head and looking towards the cold human. "You're thanking me?"

Kaius sent the baffled woman a glare. "Don't make me regret it."

The Vampire glared right back at the human, inhuman eyes narrowed in irritation. "For whatever reason, you didn't leave me here. Since I'm apparently not deserving of abandonment, can you at least act civilly towards me?"

Kaius was tired, cold, and hungry. He was in no condition to argue. Sighing internally he nodded to the peeved Vampire. If Isran could see him know, he'd die of shock. "If we're being civil I think the least you could do is tell me what that scroll you're so protective of is."

The Vampire narrowed her eyes, glaring mistrustfully as the shivering human. "Fine." One of her hands unconsciously moved to rest on the golden scroll, thumb moving back and forth over its surface. "I assume you know of the Elder Scrolls, yes?"

Kaius froze, staring at the Vampire. "That's an Elder Scroll?"

She nodded.

"That thing could have blinded me, could have driven me insane? What in Oblivion would a Vampire want with an Elder Scroll?"

She frowned, pulling her legs tighter to her chest. "I...that's a question I can't answer." Seeing Kaius' eyes narrow she continued. "Please, I'm sure there are things you would refuse to tell me about your Dawnguard. I can't answer that question, won't answer that question."

Kaius' glare deepened but to her relief he didn't press the issue and after a moment he looked away. They sat in silence for several minutes, the Vampire uncomfortable and Kaius uncaring. "What will you tell them?"

Kaius glanced back towards the Vampire, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Your Dawnguard, what will you tell them about this?"

Despite himself, Kaius grinned at the thought of his friend's reactions if he told the truth. "I'm going to tell them the river took me to a cave and I found my way out from there. It's not a lie; I'm just omitting some key facts."

"Like my existence?" To Kaius' slight surprise the Vampire didn't appear angry, if anything she appeared mildly amused.

"Can you blame me? I tell them the truth and I'm likely to get lynched." Kaius was surprised once again when the Vampire began to laugh, her sides shaking with mirth. "Good to know the thought of my death fills you with joy."

"N-no." She collapsed into another fit of giggles. "It's not that." Her hands rubbed at her eyes, trying to clear them of tears. "I just...if you told them about taking a tumble with a Vampire they probably _would_ lynch you."

The mental image of Isran's reaction to that caused the man to laugh as well. If he had actually 'taken a tumble' with a Vampire, he wouldn't be surprised if the serious man's head would explode.

Their talk was interrupted by the return of Fluffy. The white troll had a deer's neck clamped in his jaws, dragging it along behind him. "You are the best! Give it here so I can cook it." A mangled rabbit landed at his feet. "Oh...you have got to be kidding me!" The troll turned away in disinterest, tearing a chunk of flesh from his deer carcass. "That's just mean Fluffy..." Behind him, the Vampire laughed and was ignored. With a long suffering sigh, Kaius grabbed his desiccated rabbit and began the difficult task of making it edible.

()

The silence was absolute, not even wind broke up the oppressive quiet. The lack of noise smothered everything, giving the world an unnatural feeling to it. The lighting was uniform, coming simultaneously from everywhere and nowhere, keeping the hellish realm in a constant state of twilight. She had forgotten what shadows looked like, the feeling of the wind on her face, the smell of flowers on a spring breeze, the taste of a mortal's lifeblood...all was forgotten.

Time passed differently here, she could have been trapped for a day. She could have been trapped for millennia. A second passed in a lifetime, a century disappeared in the blink of an eye. The familiar potion was as foul as she remembered; she grimaced at the taste and put the vial aside. It was better than the alternative at least...she'd rather drink a putrescent potion than lose herself to the Hunger.

The recipe for the potion had been a gift from her 'generous' hosts. The Ideal Masters had a vested interest in keeping her alive; they supplied her with what she needed. Her eyes flitted around her prison, the multitude of ingredients of all kinds, equipment for her alchemical experiments, and hundreds of books. Against the far wall, near her bed, _it_ rested. Her prize, her final insult to 'Lord' Harkon, the Elder Scroll of Blood sat on its pedestal radiating the absolute power that all of the Scrolls held. For a moment she was tempted to attempt to read from the powerful artifact, her self preservation instinct stopped her. The power the Scroll held was tempting but she needed it, and could not risk misusing it when it was so vital to her plans.

An earsplitting roar shattered the stillness, the wing beats of her warden preceded his arrival. A smile flitting across her pale lips, she stood and stalked to the entrance. _Durnehviir_ was perched atop his usual outcropping of rubble. "_Drem Yol Lok Dusos_. Greetings." The sound of bones grinding against each other was audible as his head tilted to the side, one cataracts filled eye fixing on her.

"_Durnehviir_." She said with a respectful nod. "It is good to see you again."

"Indeed _Dusos_, it has been too long since we last conversed." His lips pulled back in a grimace, revealing his maggot ridden mouth. "My _In_, cowards that they are, have been using me to enforce their will. This _Unslaad Ahmik _has gone on long enough!"

"As has my imprisonment." The dragon snorted, smoke emerging from his decayed nostrils before impacting the barrier imprisoning her.

"Why do you prolong your life? You are _Joor_, mortal, your continued existence is unnatural."

She smiled; they had had this conversation many times before. "For the same reason you are what you are, there is no reason to die if you can avoid it."

The dragon's head moved away as it gazed into the distance. "That may be true for you _Dusos_, but it is not so for me. My _Volaas _has lasted far too long. Where it still in my power, I would end it. Alas...even control over my _Dinok_ has been taken from me."

The dragon's gaze returned to her, she could see the respect and loathing that filled his eyes. Respect and loathing he no doubt saw in hers as well. He was her jailor, her imprisonment given flesh. She was the only thing keeping him enslaved to his masters. Friendships didn't form from something like that.

The dragon's head shot up, tilting to the side as it listened. She noticed it several seconds later. It hovered just out of range of her hearing. Inhuman voices whispering. Suddenly, despite her Vampiric nature, she felt cold. The Ideal Masters were communicating with their pet. She could understand none of what was said, a language older than even _Durnehviir's_ native tongue. The chill in her body grew in strength. The whispers were growing louder, the more she focused on them the more deafening they became. More voices joined the chorus. Male and female, old and young. The voices of the Ideal Master's countless victims spoke for their gods, cried for their gods, screamed for their gods. The cold filling her body _burned_.

No!

She fell to the ground, panting in exhaustion. The voices were gone instantly, taking the unnatural chill with them. "They almost had you. Much longer and you would have become just another tortured _Sil_ for them to play with. A shame you resisted." She looked up, meeting the white orb of the dragon's eye. She could see amusement dancing in his gaze, amusement tinged with disappointment. If she had given in he would have been free. His massive head bowed in her direction and his wings shot open. "Until we meet again _Dusos_. I hope it will be for the last time."

She watched in silence as the ancient beast flew away, releasing a single mournful roar as he did. When at last his rotted form left her line of sight, she returned to her home, her prison. It was only when Valerica once again looked upon the Elder Scroll of Blood that she responded to the creature's comment.

"So do I _Durnehviir_, so do I."

()

Kaius' did his best but the endeavor was doomed from the start. Serana watched in amusement as the human chewed miserably on his horrendously burnt rabbit. "At least you've still got the fire." His only response was a minor glare. She smiled, enjoying riling the odd man. "You've saved me twice within the last day; your glares aren't particularly intimidating anymore."

He sighed, tossing the desiccated remains of the rabbit away. "Please don't force me to rethink my decision. I don't particularly like second guessing myself."

She nodded and dropped the subject. She wanted to provoke a reaction, not needlessly anger him. She could hear his stomach grumbling unhappily from her position several feet away against the overhang's wall. It had steadily been growing less and less painful for her to keep her eyes open, nightfall would happen soon and they could be on their way. The thought of continuing inevitably led to thoughts of the future. With a slight frown she voiced her question.

"What is your plan?"

The human paused, glancing up from poking the fire aimlessly. "Hmm?"

"What do you plan on doing? Where are we heading?"

"We?"

Her frown deepened. "I...won't force my company on you. I just..." She glared at the ground, hating her reliance on this human. "I have been sealed in a box for at least four thousand years...I am out of my element." She paused, waiting for the human to deride her concerns or get angry.

He did neither. "Ask."

Her gaze met his. Much to her frustration, the man's green eyes revealed nothing. "What?"

"Ask questions and I'll do my best to answer."

"This Empire, it's in a civil war?"

The man smirked, shaking his head in dark amusement. "Only Skyrim is openly rebelling, and even then only radicals. This Dominion of High Elves took offence to the Empire's worship of Talos, a man who allegedly ascended to godhood, and declared war on the Empire. The Empire lost...badly. Still, the Dominion took enough loses that they ended the war 'diplomatically' not with force. Now Altmer enforcers can oversee any level of Imperial government and capture, torture, and murder anyone suspected of Talos worship."

"This led to a civil war?"

Kaius laughed, seemingly uncaring of the fact that this was a somewhat serious subject. "Oh yeah. What you've got to understand is that Tiber Septim, the man who became Talos, is pretty much _the_ Nordic hero. The Nords did not react to their hero's demotion from godhood to herodom and many used this as an excuse to rebel from the already unpopular Empire."

"Why would the elves care if Talos was worshiped? They didn't have to acknowledge him."

He shrugged. "Most likely it was just an excuse. They'd have found a reason to attack sooner or later."

She nodded, even in her time the animosity between Man and Mer was prevalent. "The man who is leading the Stormcloak rebellion is named Ulfric Stormcloak. I'll give you three guesses where he got the name from. Using Talos as a rallying point he is recruiting all 'loyal sons and daughters of Skyrim' to his banner."

Serana frowned. There was a Dominion, an Empire, a rebellion, and a man who became a god. She was a bit...overwhelmed. "So...who are the good guys?" For several seconds the scarred man stared at her in shock. "...What?" Her honest confusion was the last straw, the human burst out laughing.

The sudden noise startled the troll, causing Fluffy to glance towards its two sapient companions. Seeing that its master was still not attacking the woman who didn't breath, it turned away in disinterest.

She crossed her arms defensively. She really didn't see what was funny. Kaius held up a hand, asking for time as he calmed himself down. After far longer than was called for, he finally calmed himself. Clearing tears from his eyes he grinned at her. "None of them."

"None of them what?"

He chuckled but thankfully didn't collapse into a fit of giggles like a damned man-child this time. "None of them are good guys. The Stormcloaks are primarily made up of xenophobic pricks that just what all non Nords out of Skyrim. Their battle cry is the uncreative 'Skyrim belongs to the Nords'. The Empire think it's their Divines given right to boss everyone around." He paused, a thoughtful look flashing across his features. "Though...I suppose they kind of were given the right to rule by the Divines. Bah, that's not important. The point is they're meddlesome asshats."

She raised an eyebrow it his word choice but let him continue. "The Dominion is still the worst without a doubt. Combine the Stormcloak's superiority complex, the Empire's need to micromanage, sextuple it, and throw in some delusions of grandeur for good measure and that's the Dominion."

"If you had to choose, which side would you choose?"

"Pragmatically or emotionally?"

"Both."

"Emotionally I'd have to go with the Empire, not to say I'm much of a patriot or anything. They might be meddlesome jackasses who need to get their fingers in everyone's business but at least they're fair about it. They meddle with everyone equally for the most part. If the Stormcloak's had their way I'd be thrown from my home for being born Imperial."

"Pragmatically I'd have to go with the Dominion. After all, if it comes down to a war I have little doubt who would win in the end. Instead of having time to rebuild their forces the Empire is stuck fighting over this backwater while the Dominion grows in strength. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if their spies were working to provoke the native Nords. Conniving Elves never fight fair."

"You...aren't loyal to your people?"

"Why would I be?"

Serana's brow furrowed, this human was confusing. "You don't care about your Empire; you don't care about the Imperials. This country is at war, people are dying. Does that not bother you?" It was only when the human's green eyes became irate slivers did she realize that she might have overstepped her bounds.

"I...all I meant was..."

He held up a hand and she was instantly silent. "My parents were traveling traders, all my life we lived in fear of bandits and the like swooping down on us. The caravan we were traveling with was ambushed in Cyrodiil, a half a day's ride from the Imperial City! Everyone died but me, my family and an Argonian. The Empire was unable to keep us safe a stone's throw from their front porch! Why would I support the government that let what was basically my extended family die?"

She was unfamiliar with an Imperial City; she assumed it was the Capital of the Empire. "The Argonian stole our supplies and left us for dead within the week. We headed north. My mother had family in Skyrim I think. As we neared the border we crossed paths with a convoy of settlers moving from the growing unrest of Skyrim. Many of them were Imperials. _All_ of them ignored the starving family begging for scraps on the side of the road. What have Imperials ever done for me? Other than make me a target for the hatred of all the anti Empire jackasses I stumble across."

"If you are so hateful of everyone and everything, why are you fighting Vampires?"

Kaius snorted derisively, his anger giving way to amusement. "Who said I was hateful of everyone and everything?"

"I…what? You seem so…uncaring."

"People suck; they are selfish and often cruel. The sooner you accept that the better off you'll be. That does not mean I hate everyone I meet. I don't hate people unless they give me a reason to."

"That's so…sad."

Kaius raised an eyebrow, seemingly honestly surprised by her reaction. "Really? I'm sitting here with a four thousand year old Vampire and you're the naïve one?"

Serana opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when Fluffy released a low reverberating growl. She was surprised to see twelve armed and armored men surrounding their makeshift camp. She had been so distracted having an actual conversation with someone, she had failed to pay attention to her surroundings.

A stocky Nord walked into the fire's light, a cruel grin spreading across his features. "Well well…look what we have here."

"Balls…" Kaius' muttered curse summed up her feelings perfectly.

()

Fura Bloodmouth smiled; Harkon had been displeased with Lokil. When she had confided in him that he was most likely only trapped he had not cared, the man would remain in his prison for the foreseeable future.

"Still your tongue Elf! Or I will rip it out!" Orthjolf was as uncreative in his threats as ever, some things never changed.

"The Brute resorts to threats of violence, how shocking." Vingalmo's refined voice was the polar opposite of his chief rival. Calm and charming where Orthjolf was short tempered and intimidating.

Only Fura noticed the hint of a smirk that played at Harkon's lips as he watched the argument. It was amazing how they failed to notice they were being played. The longer they snarled at each other like rabid dogs, the longer they failed to turn on their master.

"I'm warning you weakling, don't cross me!"

"Silence Orthjolf, I tire of your ceaseless barking!" Garan Marethi was the only member of Harkon's court that could talk to his lieutenants with open disrespect. His dislike of the court's politics made him possibly the only Vampire in Clan Volkihar that Harkon trusted. As such, all the Clan knew that any attack on Marethi was an attack on Harkon.

"See Brute? I'm not the only one growing tired of your inane threats and idiotic taunts."

Garan sent the Vampiric Altmer a piercing glare. "You are as bad Vingalmo, your constant preening is just as grating."

To her right, Namasur sunk his teeth into a severed leg pulling a chunk of flesh free. Personally Fura didn't understand the appeal. Drinking blood was intoxicating, a high. Mortal flesh had blood in it but it was diluted, weighed down by the wasteful meat it was encased in. The Redguard noticed her look and raised an eyebrow.

"Lokil is dead then?"

She turned from Namasur and faced Garan, studying the Vampiric Dunmer's face. Lord Harkon shifted, watching her, judging her. She would not fail him. "Yes. The fool was overconfident and assumed an injured Dawnguard was no longer a threat. His arrogance cost him dearly." Harkon hummed in the back of his throat, leaning back in his throne. She had pleased him.

"The damned fool was as conniving as an Elf, he deserved what he got." Orthjolf was unaffected by the glares he received from all the Elves sitting at the table.

"Garan." The hall was instantly silent, every Vampire there turning respectfully towards their Lord.

"Yes Harkon?" Garan was also the only member of the Clan that could get away with not referring to Harkon with reverence, a boon for his loyalty perhaps.

"A member of the Dawnguard managed to kill a Vampire Lord. The Vampire in question might have been an overconfident fool but that does not diminish that feat. It is possible that they are a greater threat than we believed."

Orthjolf's hand slammed down on the table. "They are sheep, wolves do not fear sheep!"

"Are you insinuating that I fear them?" Orthjolf's eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

"No my Lord. I only meant…"

"Do…not…lie." Harkon's voice was calm, his orange eyes lazily inspecting his nails.

"I apologize my Lord." The massive Vampire bowed his head, doing his best to appear humble. "My anger got the best of me." Vingalmo laughed earning himself a glare from the backpedaling Nord. "My _anger_ got the best of me. It will not happen again."

For the first time in the conversation, Harkon turned to Orthjolf. The huge Vampire froze in place. "See to it that it doesn't."

A smile flicked across Harkon's features as he turned from the nervous Nord. "Garan, as I was saying. I want you to investigate the Dawnguard, the member responsible for Lokil's demise in particular. Ascertain how much of a threat they are. Malkus' clan attacked the Dawnguard and failed. We are interrogating a survivor we managed to capture; we will have the location of the Dawnguard's base by the time you return."

"I will leave at once Harkon."

Fura frowned, displeased at the fact that her Lord was entrusting someone else with the task of finding Lokil's killer. "My Lord…I don't mean to question your decision but why Garan? Would I not be better suited for this task? I have seen the man you speak of, should I not be the one to hunt him down?"

Harkon's eye narrowed towards her. "Describe him to Garan. I gave you one task, to watch over Lokil and ensure his success. You failed to do so."

"My Lord…I…it was not my fault. Lokil's arrogance…"

Harkon leaned forward, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You failed, now do as I _command_." All feelings of satisfaction vanished in the blink of an eye. Bowing to her Lord, Fura stood and stalked after Garan. The sooner she did this the sooner she could work her way back into Harkon's good graces.

()

"So…what's a member of the Dawnguard and his…" The Nord's eyes flicked over the Vampire and Fluffy. "…pets doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"I'm not sure how that's any of your business." The Vampire glanced warily between Kaius and the stocky Nord grinning at him.

"Now, is that any way to treat your guests? Not a very good host are you?" Several of the Nord's followers laughed amongst themselves. "A good host would be willing to share supplies with a group of weary travelers."

Kaius glared darkly and gestured around their camp. "What supplies? If you want a badly charred rabbit you're welcome to it, which is pretty much the extent of our supplies."

The Nord sat down, lounging backwards like he had no care in the world. His followers did the same, making themselves comfortable while still surrounding Kaius and his allies. "You never answered my question. What is a member of the Dawnguard doing in the wilderness with a troll and a woman?"

"I'm a trainee." Kaius glanced towards the Vampire meeting her eyes. They were a brilliant shade of green. Doing a double take, he verified what he had seen. Her eyes were normal, vibrant and somewhat breathtaking but still normal. He concentrated and for a moment her eyes were the usual bottomless black pools upon which a ring of fire floated. She blinked and her eyes were green again.

If the Nord and his followers noticed anything they said nothing.

A large Orc placed his shield against his pack before resting against it. Kaius instantly recognized the heraldry, a silver fist holding a stylized wolf head. The Silver Hand…shit. While the Vigilants of Stendarr and the Dawnguard had had friendly if cool relations, the Silver Hand and the Guard held nothing but contempt for each other.

The Hand were hunters like the Dawnguard, specializing in lycanthropes where the Guard specialized in Vampires. Just because they hunted werewolves didn't mean they would pass up the chance to 'entertain' a Vampire. Despite himself, Kaius felt a surge of concern for the woman. If the Hand realized what she was, they would kill her…and they would take their time.

The Silver Hand was a far larger organization than the Guard, though they were little more than Bandits. Extorting those they saved for 'protection'. Unlike the Guard who put recruits through rigorous training before they finalized recruitment, the Hand accepted anyone that showed up. A consequence of this practice was that the Hand's members were not as well equipped as the Guard and lacked in experience. In a one on one fight, the Guard would almost always win. Outnumbered four to one was a different story entirely.

"If you're a trainee, where's your equipment?"

The Vampire paused, eyes widening slightly. Kaius butted in before she could ruin her cover. "Unlike _other_ organizations, we don't give any jackass that shows up equipment. If Serana passes her tests she'll get armor and weapons of her choice."

The Silver Hand leader sent Kaius a scathing look. "I was talking to your lovely companion you ugly son of a bitch." Kaius' jaws clenched and he could feel the scar tissue covering his cheek stretch uncomfortably. The Nord turned back to the disguised Vampire, a lecherous grin spreading across his blocky features. "Why don't you come over here?" He patted his lap. "I'll show you what a real Nord man can do."

The Vampire smiled, leaning forward. "Oh? And what's that?"

"There are so very many things. I can assure you though, they _all_ feel incredible."

"Wow…that sounds amazing." Her smile widened and she turned to Kaius. "The next time we see a real Nord man, and not some pitiful imbecile desperately trying to compensate for a no doubt huge number of things, remind me to look into that."

All pretences of niceties vanished as several of the Silver Hand laughed. "Shut up!" The Nord all but snarled. "Listen to me you little bitch, I was trying to be nice. Given that you've deemed it necessary to insult me, I'm feeling less inclined to be polite. We risk our lives every day, I think it's perfectly reasonable to expect a little compensation from those that benefit."

Kaius growled under his breath, glaring at the arrogant man. "Well like I said, we don't have anything. You want my blunted sword?" He gestured to the damaged blade resting against the wall. "Take it. You want my ruined armor? Feel free. And if you're hungry there's an overcooked rabbit rotting on the ground by you."

The Silver Hand commander sent Kaius a cruel grin. "You might not have supplies for me, but you've got something else." He turned to the Vampire, grin turning lecherous. "Something that can greatly improve the men's moral."

Kaius was on his feet before he knew it, teeth bared. Vampire or no, there were some things you never did to a woman. "Try it." The Silver Hand and their commander were on their feet almost as quickly as Kaius, weapons drawn.

The squat Nord laughed. "You like her do you? Good. I'll make you watch." To the man's surprise, Kaius' only response was a grin. "What?"

The Dawnguard laughed under his breath. "Fluffy." The troll, somewhat inappropriately named Fluffy, slammed into the nearest Silver Hand. The man screamed once before the troll sunk his fangs into his neck.

As the Silver Hand spun around, ready to engage the troll, Kaius charged. His massive fist slammed into the leader's throat. The man reeled backwards choking. Trying to distance himself from the hulking Imperial he swung his sword. The sloppy blow was easily avoided as he sidestepped and grabbed the man's extended arm. Holding the man's wrist in his left hand, Kaius brought his right arm up with all his strength. The man's elbow snapped under the strength of the blow leaving him effectively paralyzed from the forearm down. Catching the man's sword as it fell from nerveless fingers, he promptly stabbed him through the stomach.

A lanky Redguard charged Kaius with a battle cry, a two foot icicle punched through his skull before he could make it a foot. Without warning the Orcish Silver Hand member tackled him to the ground.

Serana ducked beneath a Breton's swing, slashing her dagger across the man's throat. A yelling Nord took an ice spear to the chest, falling to the ground with a gurgling wheeze.

Her next attack was deflected by a charging warrior's shield and before she could attack again he was upon her. Her rushed slash with a dagger was knocked to the side before the man's armored knee slammed into her stomach. She fell to the ground, barely able to roll away from an axe swing that would have beheaded her. The man she was fighting was clearly well trained, that was unfortunate. She might be stronger and faster than a normal human but that didn't mean she was a well trained melee combatant. Her dagger was barely able to deflect the man's next swing, the axe grazing her stomach. This was not working. Readying herself for a lecture later, she did the last thing the man she was fighting expected her to do. She rushed him, sinking her teeth into his neck.

A soft thing was hurled away from him as he moved on to its friend. Tackling the next soft thing to the ground, he rained blows down on the screaming man until with a wet crunch his skull gave way. Talons stained red, he charged the next soft thing to stand before him.

Head butting an Orc, in hindsight, was not the best idea. Those damn miniature horns were painful! At least he surprised the ugly bastard, giving Kaius a chance to heave the man off of him. Having climbed to his feet, Kaius and the Orc circled each other watching their opponents cautiously. The Orc's eyes darted over Kaius' shoulder before widening in shock. "What in Oblivion?"

Turning around, Kaius was only slightly surprised to see Serana latched onto a man's neck like an overgrown leech. Capitalizing on his opponent's surprise, Kaius stepped around behind him. Reaching over his shoulder, he grabbed the Orc by the chin. Dropping to a knee he wrenched the man's head backwards killing him instantly.

The fight ended suddenly, one second it had been in full swing the next it was over. Panting softly, Kaius inspected the bodies of the slaughtered Silver Hand. They were missing one…movement caught his eye, a panicked man running for his life. "We need to kill him."

"Why?" Serana, her mouth drenched in blood, seemed honestly confused.

Kaius frowned, he understood why she had done what she had, that didn't mean he liked it. "You're a messy eater."

Her eyes widened in comprehension, they were their normal inhuman color now. It appeared that she had dispersed the illusion she had cast. "Oh…" She faced the fleeing man, eyes narrowed in concentration. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Do you…mind?"

Normally he'd object, strangely enough he felt little pity for attempted rapists. Gesturing towards the fleeing man he nodded his assent. "By all means."

"This won't take long." With a barely audible growl she was gone. Sprinting with inhuman speed after the terrified man she disappeared into the growing darkness.

Kaius and his troll ally waited in silence. Seconds later an agonized scream pierced the night air. It continued for a miniature lifetime oscillating in volume as the Vampire took her time. Finally, mercifully, the screams ended.

She appeared as if from nowhere, stopping on the edge of the fire's light. Somehow she had cleaned herself up, not a drop of blood was visible on her person, and not a hair was out of place. "Are you ready to go?"

Distinctly uneasy, Kaius nodded. Maybe it would be best if he tried to avoid pissing this particular Vampire off.

()

_Durnehviir=_Cursed Never Dying

_Drem Yol Lok=_Greetings, literally Peace Fire Sky

_Dusos=_Devours Blood, _Durnehviir's_ name for Valerica

_In=_Master(s)

_Unslaad Ahmik=_Unending Service

_Joor_=Mortal

_Volaas_=Unlife

_Dinok_=Death

_Sil_=Soul

* * *

_Hey would you look at that, my writer's block is better. For this story at least, Humanization is still giving me some trouble._

_Hope everyone liked this chapter and the intro to everyone's favorite undead dragon._

_Anyways, as always please read and review. I'll see you all next time._


	7. A God's Best Friend

Despite the darkness of the starless night, they left their torches unlit. Ingjard had been a member of the guard long enough to know that torches might as well be beacons when traveling at night, and that they played havoc with your night vision. From atop his horse Agmaer sighed in exasperation. It appeared the Dawnguard's newest member didn't share their opinion on torches. "I can't see anything. There could be a Vampire two feet away and I wouldn't know it."

"Relax. Lighting a torch would be like setting off a flare, trust Celann to keep us from an ambush." Ingjard said, provoking a surprised look from the Breton in question.

"Ingjard! I'm shocked! You have all the subtlety of an ox, how do you know anything about stealth?"

"What? I've known you for three years now; I'm bound to pick something up in that time."

"Shame you don't put it into practice."

Durak laughed at that. His looming silhouette was visibly shaking on his horse. "Ingjard wouldn't be able to sneak if her life depended on it."

"You're louder than me you ass!"

"Never said I wasn't."

Sorine pulled her horse up next to Ingjard, her smile barely visible in the dim light. "Don't feel bad; against Vampires stealth is not particularly useful. After all, with their enhanced senses there's a good chance they'd just smell you."

Ingjard raised an eyebrow. "So now I smell bad?"

The brunette Breton frowned. "Don't put words in my mouth."

"I can't put words you said in your mouth! They're already in your mouth. After all…you said them."

The Dwarf obsessed woman sighed under her breath. "Fine, I apologize for my poorly worded comment"

"We're here." Said Celann, the quiet Breton dismounting his horse. "Welcome to the Ruunvald excavation, the latest Vigilant operation I am aware of. Isran thinks we might be able to find some hints of what the Vampires wanted at Dimhollow here."

"You think we'll find survivors?" There was no mistaking the hope in Agmaer's voice.

_"He promised to kill us…he lied."_ The broken voice of Keeper Carcette floated through Ingjard's mind, she shuddered at the memory. "No…I doubt there will be any survivors."

Agmaer sent her a reproachful look. "You're really willing to just give up hope like that?"

Durak's massive hand landed on the inexperienced man's shoulder. "She's right, best not to get your hopes up."

The party entered the dig site, clustered together and wary for any signs of ambush. Ingjard wielded her favorite great axe, while Durak had his massive warhammer resting casually on his shoulder. Celann held a longsword in each hand, and Agmaer hefted his shield and sword. Sorine held back, her Dwemer crossbow held at the ready. She was slower than normal, limping slightly, obviously still not fully recovered from the beating she took in the brief battle at the Fort. Despite her somewhat fragile health, she had insisted on coming. She might have an obsession with Dwarf artifacts but all ruins piqued her curiosity.

"Hello?" Agmaer's voice echoed down the tunnel, reverberating off the walls and alerting anything that was within to their presence.

Ingjard slapped him on the back of the head. "Shut up! You have no idea what is down there, what could be listening."

"It's an excavation by the Vigilants, what do you think is going to be down there?"

Celann answered before Ingjard could, his expression grim. "Nothing good from the look of this." He was crouched next to the body of a vigilant. She had been cut horizontally down the middle her intestines spilled onto the floor.

"Damn it…" Agmaer closed his eyes in self exasperation. "I'm sorry."

"The damage is done, there's no point in dwelling on it." Celann nodded in agreement with Sorine's comment and motioned for them to fall in behind him. They advanced slowly, wary of any sign of hostility.

The tunnel opened up into a cave, Nordic ruins peeked out from the walls and floor where they had been uncovered. Torches lined the walls and a Vigilant stood in the center of the room. Agmaer glanced at Ingjard questioningly; sighing internally she nodded her assent. "Hello?"

The Vigilant spun around, his eyes wide and crazed. "For the Mistress!" He charged the Dawnguard, pickaxe at the ready. A crossbow bolt punched through his head before he could clear the room.

"They appear to have lost their minds. Vampires could be responsible, or a mage sufficiently talented in the illusion school, or a Spriggan that somehow expanded its powers to include humans." Sorine frowned, absently massaging her nose as she contemplated the situation. "Ooh! Or Sheogorath could have come to the mortal plane!"

"I think I'll assume Vampires if it's all the same to you."

The odd Breton shrugged. "If you want, that's fine. I for one want to be prepared for all eventualities."

"You do realize that being prepared for Sheogorath is an oxymoron right?" Said Ingjard with a smirk.

They descended deeper into the excavation passing the bodies of many slain Vigilants as they did. Save for two more crazed men they encountered no one still among the living. Durak held up a fist and the group came to a halt. Up ahead the tunnel turned, a fire's flickering light danced across the far wall. The shadows of several individuals were visible in the light. "Agmaer, defend Sorine. Celann and Ingjard, you're on my flanks. Let's move." The Guard followed the grizzled Orc's orders wordlessly; they knew enough to trust Durak with combat.

Perhaps a dozen Vigilants were milling about the room, eye blank and faces vacant. Against the far wall in a makeshift throne sat an Altmer sorceress, her ethereal features twitching in amusement as she saw the newest arrivals. _"So…"_ Her voice was enchanting it seemed to speak to something deep within you. _"You are the outsiders who so rudely killed my followers."_

()

The warm fire and inviting music the inn supplied were welcome, but it was the food Kaius was interested in. He smiled like a kid in a candy shop as the hostess brought out her shepherd's pie. She was a squat middle aged woman with graying hair, lines creased her face deeply and her belly was prominent. Despite this she held herself with something resembling arrogance. She had the attitude of a woman who had been beautiful when she was younger, and had become used to preferential treatment. "You, my dear woman, are a blessing from the Divines."

The middle aged Nord was unimpressed by Kaius' empty flattery. "That'll be twelve Septims."

Kaius stared at the woman for several seconds, doing his best impression of a wounded puppy. The attempt was doomed to failure and the woman narrowed her eyes. "No money, no food."

Looking distinctly nervous Kaius sent the woman a sheepish grin. "Would you believe I left my coin purse in my other pants?"

The pie was off the table in the blink of an eye, held out of reach by the irritated woman. "Damned Imperials think they can just take, take, take. I made this myself and I'll be damned if you try to intimidate me or otherwise weasel your way out of paying you thug!"

The hostess turned to leave and found herself face to face with a disarmingly beautiful woman. The woman smiled, green eyes sparkling. Her hand landed on the hostess' shoulder, gently turning her back to face Kaius. "I think you can make an exception just this once."

"But I…"

The hostess was cut off as the woman hushed her. "Come now. This man is a hero; he drove off a group of Silver Hand earlier this very night, a group of Silver Hand that would have found their way here no doubt."

"He did?"

"He did. I'm sure your purse can take this small hit. After all, the man's a hero."

The hostess turned back to Kaius, looking at him as if for the first time. A wide smile spread across her face and she set the pie down on the table. "This'll be on the house. What manner of host would I be if I made a hero pay for his food?"

Kaius stared bemusedly at the squat hostess."…Thank you?"

"And he's polite too!" The woman appeared so giddy she actually clapped. "Tell you what; since you're such a charmer you can stay the night, free of charge." She leaned over the table, her low cut dress revealing more of her than Kaius was keen to see. "It's the room nearest mine. Feel free to stop by any time…" Her voice lowered into a mock whisper. "…and I'll show you how I treat heroes." With a final wink she departed with a skip in her step.

As Kaius, his face pale, stared in mild shock at the pie sitting innocently on the table, his companion sat across from him. "This is the part where you thank me."

Kaius flinched and pushed the pie away from himself. "I'm not hungry anymore…"

"This coming from the man who said, and I quote, 'if they don't feed me I'm going to eat one of their horses!' Honestly, I'm shocked."

"Don't use me against me in an argument! That's cheating!"

"I'll have to remember that you don't like your arguments to be rational."

"Shut up."

She smiled. It was obvious he was more amused than angry; his words had held no bite. She pushed the pie towards him. "Eat."

After a slight hesitation, he grabbed the food and began to eat. She watched with detached interest as he did, it had been a long time since she had food.

It didn't take him long to notice her watching him. "What? You hungry? Do…you people even get hungry?"

She shrugged, curiously inspecting the pie. "I could eat but I won't. And to answer your question, no we don't need food for sustenance. If we eat we do so because we enjoy the food."

Kaius hmmed in acknowledgement and began to eat again. His Vampiric companion continued to watch, seemingly fascinated by something as commonplace as eating. Noticing her somewhat awkward staring Kaius dropped his fork with a grunt. "Seriously?"

She blinked at him innocently, her eyes flashing to their natural state and back again. "What?"

"Can you stop with the staring?"

She averted her eyes. "Sorry."

Kaius nodded and took another bite. "Thanks for the food."

The Vampire released an unladylike snort. "I didn't do it for you. Your stomach's constant growling was going to deafen me."

"Of course." Her only response was a smirk as she went back to watching him eat.

"Alright, you can't fool me." He waved towards the hostess. "Can I get another pie over here?" Apparently still smitten with Kaius, the hostess nodded with a giggle. "By the eight that is creepy. Please tell me that will wear off."

His companion laughed, elongated canines flashing as she smiled. "Don't worry. She'll wake up tomorrow with a slight headache and probably demand that you pay her."

"So, the plan is to wake up early and run?"

"Unless you want to pay with your nonexistent money."

A second pie was placed next to Kaius'. "There you go love." Kaius sent his companion a scathing glare, daring her to laugh. The hostess left and Kaius shoved the second pie to the grinning Vampire.

"There. Now you have food of your own. Eat that and stop staring at me."

"Did I ask for food? I find many of this thing's ingredients suspect."

She blinked in slight surprise when Kaius jabbed his fork towards her. "Eat!" The fork was raised upward before being flicked back down. "Eat or I'll shove that pie where the sun don't shine!"

She suppressed a laugh. "Charming." She followed the man's instruction and with some hesitance dug her fork into the food. The food hovered before her as she uncertainly studied it. Her gaze flicked to the man watching her. Kaius made a vaguely threatening motion with his utensil. With a sigh she put her fork in her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise and a second bite soon followed.

She noticed Kaius' amused gaze and paused. "This is really good!" Having said all she felt was necessary she continued eating.

"It's just a pie, nothing special."

"Well excuse me for not having eaten in over four thousand years."

"That's what all you people say."

"Oh yeah? You've eaten meals with Vampires before?"

To the Vampire's surprise Kaius' playful mood vanished. "I'm…I'm going to bed."

The Vampire frowned, looking hurt. "What about your food?"

Kaius didn't even glance over his shoulder. "You can have it, I don't care."

()

Sobs echo through the cramped room. The scent of blood fills the air.

They huddle together. They block the door.

He tries to sleep. Sleep won't come.

Inhuman eyes watch. Their hunger burns.

The door opens. He can smell food.

Hope does not flare to life. Hope is long dead.

The Man walks in. They beg and are ignored.

The food is placed before him. Eat the Man says.

Anger surges through him. The food is spilled across the floor.

The Man is upon him before he can react. Hitting and kicking.

He cries for help. None comes.

The others watch in hungry silence. Hitting and kicking.

He begs for death. It stays far away.

The hitting stops. The kicking stops.

The Man stands. Food is shoved towards him.

Eat the Man says. He is tired.

Eat the Man demands. He won't fight anymore.

The Man leaves. Content that he is eating.

The others watch. They watch as food eats food.

The others watch. They watch as prey sustains itself.

Sobs echo through the cramped room. The scent of blood fills the air.

They huddle together. They block the door.

Food is thrown away. He will not stay here long.

He will be leaving soon. The thought makes him smile.

The others watch. They always watch.

()

Everything was fuzzy. _"Why don't you put down those weapons, after all we wouldn't want to hurt someone."_ That was…such a good idea. Smiling to herself, Ingjard put her axe on the ground.

"Stop that! Don't listen to this shrew of a woman!"

_"Now, isn't that better."_ It was. It really was. Her axe had been so heavy…

"Honestly, can none of you think for yourselves?"

_"Hmm…lets see. You."_ Ingjard's smile widened. She was pointing at her! _"Come here."_ She followed the command obediently, finding herself kneeling before the mistress. _"Take this."_ A knife was placed in her hands. The mistress had given her a gift! _"Now…I want you to slit the throats of everyone you came here with."_

Ingjard placed her knife at the throat of Agmaer. The man was smiling as she moved to kill him. She felt good, better than she ever had before. Obeying the mistress was-"Arkay says Talos is a hack!"

What?

Her head snapped to the side, eyes landing on a tanned Imperial man in a cage. The man's face lit up when he saw her looking at him. "Can you hear me?"

She nodded.

"Good, good. Now…listen carefully!"

She nodded again.

"What? I know that Arkay! Now's not the time!"

She frowned slightly, this man was strange.

"Do you see that brutish looking Orc you arrived here with?"

She nodded.

"Good! Slap him. Slap him hard!"

With a resounding slap her steel gauntlet smacked Durak on the cheek.

_"What are you doing you idiot! Kill them!"_ Ingjard's heart stopped. She'd failed the mistress! Before she could rectify this she was checked out of the way by an irate Orc.

The mistress released a single terrified shriek before the Orc was upon her. She might have disarmed them, but she didn't relieve him of his fists. The sound of steel on skin resounded around the room again as blow after blow rained down on the mistress' unprotected face. It was followed by a final great crunch and the wet sucking sound of gauntlets being pulled from a caved in skull.

The fog lifted. "Altmer bitch! Only thing that's going to affect my mind is ale!" As Ingjard shook the cobwebs free from her mind, Durak spat on the Elf's body. Around her the surviving Vigilants and her fellow Dawnguard were rousing themselves slowly.

"You…you were going to slit my throat."

Ingjard sent Agmaer a halfhearted glare. "And you were smiling while I did it."

"It was her staff that did it. Arkay's never seen anything like it." Ingjard sent the man in a cage a dubious look, was he saying that Arkay talked to him directly?

Sorine's face lit up with that tidbit of information. "A staff that can control so many people simultaneously? Fascinating! The only limitation for mind altering staffs traditionally is that they can only control one _maybe_ two people at a time. Just imagine what this staff could teach us!" With a sharp crack, Durak snapped the staff over his knee. "Durak! You oaf! Think of what we could have learned!"

"Vampires control people's minds, we start and we're no better than them."

The petite Breton glared at the towering Orc. When she realized her glare was not fazing Durak she turned away with a huff.

"While this is nice, I'm still stuck in a cage."

A Bosmer Vigilant wandered over to the cage, unlocking it with a set of keys he fished from a pocket. "Thank you my good man, I'm glad to see you've regained your faculties."

"Sweet rolls!"

The Imperial raised an eyebrow at the Bosmer's behavior. "Maybe I was wrong." He turned from the drooling Bosmer and caught sight of the other members of the Dawnguard. "Celann! Sorine! Even Arkay didn't expect you to show up here!"

Celann grinned widely and clasped onto one of the man's hands. "I'll be damned! I didn't expect to see you here either."

"You…you know him?" Agmaer clearly doubted the man's sanity.

If the man heard any of Agmaer's dubiousness he didn't react to it. Releasing Celann he walked over to Ingjard and Agmaer. It was only when he approached that Ingjard realized how small he was. The man was tiny, easily a head and a half shorter than her and looked like he would blow over in a strong breeze. Unconsciously she found herself comparing him to their other Imperial recruit. The man couldn't have been more Kaius' opposite if he tried.

"But of course they know me! I am Florentius Baenius!" He gave an overly flamboyant bow. "And Arkay says hi too."

()

He woke in a foul mood, nightmares having ensured his sleep was anything but restful. The Vampire brightened noticeably when she saw him, giving him a friendly wave. "We're leaving. Come on."

Her smile faltered. "You aren't going to eat?"

He sent her a glare. "No, now move!"

She didn't move. His patience at its limit, Kaius turned to leave. If she wanted to travel with him she would follow. He was stopped by an irate looking Nord woman. "I don't know what you did you bastard, but you are going to pay for the food and room. Now!"

"No." He pushed past her and a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Pay the woman."

A large Redguard man was glowering at Kaius. He appeared to be a bouncer of some sort, the type that was paid to throw out ornery drunks.

Kaius glared at the man, several of his scars stretching taught. Something that might have been fear passed through the Redguard's eyes. He seemed to realize only then that the scared Imperial was a head taller than him and considerably broader.

"I said no."

The attack came not from the Redguard, but from the Argonian that Kaius had assumed was just a bard. A wooden bat, something nonlethal used for corralling unruly costumers, slammed into his back.

"Stop! We don't have any money!" The Vampire was trying to defuse the situation. It was too late, Kaius was already seeing red.

With a feral snarl, he spun around and caught the bat in mid swing. He felt several bones break on impact but kept his grip. He hauled the Argonian towards him using the weapon and smashed his fist into the man's stomach. He doubled over with a wheeze. His muzzle was broken by Kaius' rising knee.

Letting the Argonian fall to the ground, Kaius turned to the Redguard. "Alright, given that I-" He was cut off by the dark skinned man punching him across the mouth. Kaius' glare deepened as he wiped some blood from his lip. "That was a mistake."

The bat swung at the man's head, he was barely able to deflect it. Unseen by Kaius, the Vampire flinched as her heightened hearing detected the sound of his arm breaking. The bat swung again and the man's other arm blocked. This time the crunch was audible to everyone in the area. Kaius swung a final time. The man's injured arms were unable to get in the way in time and the bat broke his jaw. He collapsed to the ground unconscious.

The bartender, hostess, and Vampire all stared at Kaius in shock. He was unfazed and turned to the Vampire. "Are you coming?"

She stood without complaint and followed him to the door. When the door opened she flinched against the sun. To her slight surprise Kaius noticed. He walked over to the coat rack, and grabbed a thick wool cloak. Seeing that the bartender and hostess were still watching him waved the cloak. "I'm taking this."

Without further adieu he walked through the door, tossing the cloak to his shocked Vampiric companion.

She followed after a moment's hesitation, emerging outside in time to see him retrieve his troll from the makeshift kennel put together last night. The Vampire had bundled herself in the thick cloak, doing her best to shield herself from the sun. At least she appeared to be able to keep pace, Kaius wasn't sure he would help her a second time if she collapsed. He grimaced and unintentionally reopened his split lip. His already foul mood deepened.

Either smelling the fresh blood or noticing his slight flinch, the Vampire offered to help. "I can heal that for you if you want."

His temper flared to life. His head felt too small for his brain, a dull pounding in his ears. "Keep your magic to yourself leech!"

"O-oh." The Vampire wrapped her cloak around herself more tightly. "Sorry…" Kaius ignored the pang of guilt he felt at the obviously hurt tone of her voice. "Did…I do something wrong?"

Kaius snarled internally. "No. I didn't sleep well."

"You get a bad night's sleep and beat the tar out of two bouncers?"

"If they antagonize me then yes, and for the record, hitting me with a bat counts as antagonizing."

"You couldn't have tried to explain that we have no money?"

"No, I couldn't." He growled under his breath. "And for the record, there is no we. There is you, and there is me."

She crossed her arms and glared, clearly getting fed up. "Oh really? If that's true then why have you saved me twice? Why haven't you abandoned me?"

Kaius spun around, jabbing a finger towards her face. "I saved you because I saw a scared and lonely woman, not an ancient manipulative monster. By the Divines you are older than Talos! You are _literally_ older than a god!" He took a step towards her. "You are nothing more than a parasite." He took another step; she took an unconscious step backwards. "You are nothing more than an overgrown leech hiding behind a beautiful face."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "I-"

"No!" The genuine hurt and surprise in her unnatural eyes sent a pang of guilt through Kaius. Oh well…he was already committed. He shoved her backwards. "You do not get to speak. I will not have you messing with my mind."

"I wasn't-"

"Shut up!" The hurt in her eyes was giving way to anger. He shoved her again. "You are nothing but a blood sucking parasite! How many years of life have you stolen? How many have died so you can stay 'pretty'?"

"How many mothers have you taken from their children? How many fathers?"

Another shove.

"How many sons have you taken? How many daughters?"

Another shove. Her eyes were livid slits.

"How many more will you kill? How many more until it's too many?"

He moved to shove her again. With unnatural speed she slapped his hands away and hurled him off his feet. Her teeth were bared, eyes glowing with a feral light. The troll that had until then watched the argument passively snarled.

"You've said enough." There was an unmistakable tremor in her voice, he had clearly upset her.

Fluffy shoved the Vampire aside with an angry huff and helped Kaius to his feet. He met her gaze briefly, eyes narrowed. "You are not following me anymore. Find your own way."

Her monstrous eyes widened in surprise, anger fading as quickly as it had appeared. "B-but. What am I going to do?"

Kaius was already walking away, stubbornly ignoring the tears he had seen forming in her eyes.

"Stop! Please!" He kept walking.

"I don't even know where I am!"

He turned around and pointed to the right. "That way is west, head that way and find the deepest darkest hole possible."

Serana watched in shock as the closest thing she'd had to a friend in millennia abandoned her. Her last thought as he vanished into the too bright haze of the morning sun was that the troll and human were more similar than she had thought. With a heavy heart she realized she had nowhere else to go.

She was heading home.

()

"I killed thirty Vampires with my bare hands once. Ask Arkay, he'll tell you."

"Uh huh."

"It's the truth! Just ask Arkay!

"I really doubt you killed thirty Vampires with your bare hands."

"Are you calling Arkay a liar?"

"By the Nine! Shut it, both of you!" Agmaer and Florentius both sent Ingjard a disapproving look.

"Is she always this grumpy?"

"No, she's normally worse."

"It's like being surrounded by children!"

Having informed the Riften Guards of the brain damaged Vigilants that remained in Ruunvald, the Guard was headed back to the Fort. Accompanying them was Florentius Baenius, though he hadn't given them much choice in the matter. Ingjard was unimpressed with the strange man. He was loud, obnoxious, and possibly deranged. After all, what sort of man thought the god of burial rights was speaking to them directly?

"Remember Florentius; let us talk to Isran first. He won't be happy to see you."

"Isran isn't the most stable. I believe I'll take your advice."

From atop her horse, Sorine frowned. Clearly the journal she had retrieved from a fallen Vigilant did not contain good news.

Fort Dawnguard loomed suddenly from the early morning fog. Celann smiled at the sight. "Home sweet home."

"It's rather decrepit, isn't it?"

Ingjard sighed under her breath and sent the strange Imperial a glare. "Isran is just going to love you."

Sorine looked up from the journal she was reading and patted the exasperated Nord on the shoulder. "Florentius is a bit…odd, but he's an expert healer and alchemist. The guard could use someone like him."

"There's one good thing about him joining the Guard." Said Durak with a grin. "Sorine's not the oddest person here anymore."

The petite Breton set Durak a halfhearted glare. "Every member of the Guard is odd. They wouldn't be here otherwise."

Gunmar and Tilde were leaving the Fort, waving towards the returning Guard.

"What was it Kaius used to say?" Agmaer asked.

"The Guard has a surplus of crazy." Said Ingjard with a smile.

"If that's true then I guess Florentius should fit right in."

"Do my eyes deceive me? Florentius? What in Oblivion are you doing here?" Gunmar was grinning through his thick red beard.

"You know how it is my old friend. Arkay and I go where we are needed."

Gunmar's grin faltered slightly. "So…you're still doing that I see."

"Doing what?"

The redheaded Nord sighed. "Nothing."

"Ingjard, Sorine, and Celann. Isran wanted to see you as soon as you arrived." Said Tilde, her mismatched eyes leaving Ingjard feeling slightly uneasy.

"Why me?" Asked Ingjard. "I'm not one of his advisors."

"Because you are the only Dawnguard who saw Dimhollow. I thought that would be obvious." Ingjard frowned; she didn't appreciate the slight condescension she heard in Tilde's tone.

Obviously seeing the tension forming, Celann stepped between the two Nords. "We'd best not leave Isran waiting; you all know how he gets."

"I should come too." They paused, shooting Florentius and exasperated look.

"Didn't you just agree that it was better for us to ease Isran into the idea that you were joining the Guard? You and he didn't part on the best of terms." Said Sorine, talking slowly like he was a child.

"Yes, but if you are talking about the Dimhollow and the Vampire's possible plans for it Arkay has some input that might be valuable."

Celann sighed. "Fine, but don't blame us if he doesn't take the fact that you're here well." Leaving the others behind with the horses they entered the Fort.

"It's been years, how has Isran been? How have you all been?" Ingjard listened in interest to Florentius' question. It wasn't often she got insight into Isran and the Guard's past.

With a rueful smile, Celann turned to the tanned Imperial. "We've done well for the most part all things considered. We lost several members in an attack recently and lost another just before that to the Dimhollow."

The mildly unhinged Imperial turned to Ingjard. "You were at the Dimhollow as well?"

Ingjard sighed, running a hand through her hair. She winced as her gauntlet snagged at the light brown locks. "Yes, with Kaius. A Vampire cut the ropes holding up the bridge he was on. He fell and I…I had to turn back."

"I'm sorry for what it's worth." She smiled. "And Arkay will take care of him." She felt a mild surge of irritation but couldn't actually get mad at the man; he had been trying to be comforting.

They entered Isran's private chamber to find the large man still bedridden. His wounds had been the most severe out of any of the Guard who had lived; they were worse even than some that had died. His stubborn refusal to receive treatment until he had collapsed didn't help matters either. Seeing them enter he sat up painfully. "You're back. Tell me what you found."

Sorine stepped forward. "Ruunvald had been taken over by an Altmer sorceress, she used a staff to control the minds of the Vigilants. I would have liked to study it but Durak broke it before I could." She paused there, giving Isran a chance to agree with her. When he didn't she continued with a soft sigh. "We managed to kill her and release the Vigilants from her control. The survivors were…addled and we left them in the care of the Riften city guard."

Isran frowned at that but motioned for her to continue. "I found a journal on one of the Vigilants. It appeared to be an account of their recent excavations and the findings within. Many were run of the mill and held nothing of interest. I did however find an account of their findings at the Dimhollow. In them they mention that they believed that the ruins did not have one creator. While most of the ruin matched the standard pattern for a Dragon Cult crypt a structure at the center of an underground lake did not. The Vigilant believed that it had been constructed later, using better tools and crafting techniques than were available at the time of the Dragon Cult."

"So who built it?"

"He goes into a detailed account of the carvings, statues, materials used, and architecture of the structure. It is fascinating! It matches no known-"

"Sorine! You're rambling! I asked who built it. I don't need to know what stone they preferred."

Looking slightly hurt, Sorine nodded. "He said that some of the writings when compared to an ancient Nordic dialect-"

"Sorine!"

"Right, sorry. The writings indicated that whoever created the structure was adept at necromancy. At the time that was only popular with Vampires and rogue mages and it is unlikely that a rogue mage would have the servants necessary to create something like it. Whatever was held inside that structure, a long time ago a Vampire went through a lot of trouble to building and securing it."

"Does that match with what you saw?"

Ingjard blinked, taken off guard at the sudden change in attention. "I…I never got into the ruin proper. Bits and pieces were only just starting to peak from the ice when Kaius…when I lost him. There were Vampires there though, so I think that lends credence to Sorine's theory."

"So, you have no idea what that thing might have contained?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Isn't it obvious?"

Ingjard sent Florentius an irritated look as Isran's eyes narrowed. "What in Oblivion is he doing here?"

The odd Imperial was unfazed by Isran's anger. "Who was your healer? He did a dreadful job." Isran moved to lunge from his bed only to fall back coughing. Florentius tsked disapprovingly. "Leaving you with obvious internal bleeding? Honestly, and some people wonder why Arkay only talks to me." He leaned over the wounded Redguard, hands glowing with a golden light. Moments later it was done and he leaned back.

Isran sat up slowly, obviously wary for any pain or signs he was still injured. When nothing happened he stood and turned to glower at the pleased Imperial. "I'll ask again, what is he doing here?"

"He was with the Vigilants though he hadn't been mind controlled yet." Said Celann, talking for the first time in the meeting. "Sorine and I thought he would be helpful."

Isran glared at his lieutenant, his voice dangerously low. "And you didn't think to ask me first?"

Celann glared back, unafraid of his friend's anger. "No, we didn't. Despite his…oddities you and I both know he is an excellent healer and apothecary. Something we sorely need around here."

With a muttered curse, Isran turned away. "Fine, he can stay…for now." Still not facing the others he addressed Florentius. "You will keep your insanity to a minimum while in my presence. Understood?"

All smiles, Florentius nodded. "Yes Isran."

"What were you going to add?"

"Before you so rudely interrupted me?" The large Redguard released a dangerous growl. Florentius sighed under his breath but continued. "It's obvious what was inside the structure, to Arkay at least."

Isran spun around with a snarl but stopped as Florentius finished his thought. "It held an Elder Scroll."

* * *

_Hello my fellow peeps and cronies! Another update for your reading pleasure. I always liked Florentius, crazy as he is. And don't worry, there is a reason for Kaius' explosion that will be delved into at a later time. For know all you need to know is that he is not crazy or bipolar. _

_Oh and to the anonymous reviewer called wolf, if he/she/it is still reading this, I know Dwarven stuff isn't made of bronze. I was just referring to the color of the goggles, not the metal that was used to construct them. What is it? Corinduim or something like that?_

_Anyways, as always I appreciate the reviews and would love some more._

_Until next time._


	8. Homecoming

The training center of Fort Dawnguard echoed with activity. Several recruits were practicing on dummies, Tilde's booming yells spurring them on. Gunmar sat at the forge, the troll pen unattended for the moment as he worked to repair the Guard's equipment. At her desk, Sorine Jurard was fiddling with her latest bit of Dwemer technology. Her magnifying goggles were on, her face covered in a layer of dirt. At the sparring pen Celann circled an overconfident recruit, readying himself to take the younger man down. Durak and Ingjard's voices were audible over the general din as they took bets on the outcome of the fight. In a previously unutilized corner, the newest member of the Dawnguard was setting up shop, a bemused Bosmer keeping him company.

"So…Arkay talks to you then?"

"Yes."

"You don't find that…odd?"

"No, why would I?"

Beleval stared at the obviously deranged man skeptically. "Okay. You were with the Vigilants that got mind controlled right?"

The man glanced over his shoulder, pausing momentarily in his organization of the various alchemical reagents he had procured. "Yes."

"Why weren't you mind controlled?"

Florentius laughed, grinning to himself like he was in on a joke she was unaware of. "Please, Arkay would never let me be controlled. After all, if that happened who would he talk to?"

"I'll just be going, yeah?" Not waiting for a reply Beleval left the unstable man to his business. She was honestly unsure if he truly believed that Arkay was talking to him and had saved him from the mind control or if he was playing some elaborate sort of practical joke.

Her mind distracted, she found herself climbing the stairs to the battlements without thinking. Upon arriving she was confronted with a now familiar site. Agmaer was lying on his back, staring up at the clouds as they drifted over the mountains. Without a word she lay next to him, enjoying the feeling of trust they shared and the way the sun's setting radiance created beams of golden light in the sky. Far above, a bird circled. She squinted up at it; it appeared to be some sort of hawk.

"It's beautiful." The sound of birds and the distant waterfall soothed her; she could feel her eyes drifting shut.

"It is." A red eye peeked open and turned towards her Nord companion. He was looking at her.

She laughed. "Gods! That might be the corniest thing I've ever heard." He looked slightly hurt, his lack of confidence readily apparent. She sat up and turned to him, smiling to show she had meant no offense. "And it was very sweet."

He looked nervous, obviously uncomfortable now that she was directly addressing his infatuation with her. He turned his head away, a blush coloring his cheeks. "I meant it…"

She came to a decision. In a sudden burst of speed, Beleval straddled the surprised Nord. She smiled down at him, her dirty blond hair hanging over her face. "What are you-" She cut him off with a quick kiss.

"I'm thanking you."

Slowly but surely a smile spread over his face. "Oh…good."

She raised an eyebrow, mock offended. "Good? That's all you have to say?"

Agmaer sat up, forcing her to move to his lap. "Do I need to say more?" He said with a playful grin.

He was getting over his nerves. Good. She smiled, her arms coiling around his neck. "No, but I wouldn't mind-" Movement in the canyon caught her eye, cutting her off midsentence. "What is that?" She asked, squinting towards the object. A horse and wagon was winding its way towards the fort. Its occupants were too far for even her Elven eyes to make out.

Agmaer turned around, head tilted to the side curiously. "A wagon?"

Something large and white moved in the bed of the wagon, she'd assumed it was an animal skin of some kind when she first saw it. Now though, it looked more humanoid. Almost like a…heart coming to a stop, Beleval leapt to her feet and sprinted into the fort.

Put off by the sudden turn of events, Agmaer sighed and studied the approaching wagon in disinterest. "Is that a troll?"

()

Sobs echo through the cramped room. The scent of blood fills the air.

They huddle together. They block the door.

He turns over fitfully. Sleep won't come.

The Man has discovered his attempt to stop eating. He has been beaten as a result.

He mustn't starve himself. He will skew the results.

The Man was adamant. He threatens to force him to eat.

He resisted. He was forced.

Please. The word is faint.

Please. It echoes about the room.

Please. He looks towards the source.

One of them is awake. The small one.

She stares at him with desperate eyes. One of her pigtails has fallen out.

Please. She is so hungry.

Please. Just one bite.

He backs further into the corner. It has been a long time since they talked.

Please. She just needs one bite.

His hands cover his ears. They fail to blot out her voice.

Her child's face is twisted in agony. Please.

She pulls at the collar restraining her. Please.

He shakes his head. Please.

Her familiar voice is too much. Please.

No! She snarls.

She lunges. He recoils.

The chain snaps taught. She falls backwards.

Her familiar voice is tearful. She begins to sob.

Her sobs insight the others. Their miserable wails echo through the room.

Sobs echo through the cramped room. The scent of blood fills the air.

They huddle together. They block the door.

His hands press over his ears. The noise is not stopped.

They cry. They are so hungry.

They cry. He joins them in tears.

They would eat anything. Even their own son.

()

"Kaius?" The sound of his name ripped him from his sleep and he sat up with a gasp. His heart pounded in his chest, beating a tattoo into his ribs. The damned nightmares never let him be.

"Are you alright?" He looked over his shoulder to the teen driving the cart. She was young, maybe fifteen or sixteen. Strawberry blonde hair brushed her shoulders. A splash of freckles was spread beneath her concerned green eyes. The color of her eyes reminded him of some else. He fought back a minor surge of irritation, her eyes hadn't even been green, not really.

"I'm fine Ranna." The young Nord smiled at Kaius, relieved at his assurance. Kaius had met her and her family on his first real assignment with the guard three years ago. He had accompanied Isran, Celann, and Durak to the farm of Bilar Fornson, the young girl's father. They were being plagued by a Vampire who had apparently owned the land when it had remained among the living. It had taken offense to the mortals living in its home and had been attempting to drive them off. When the Dawnguard had arrived the girl's father had been kidnapped by the creature who was preparing to turn him. Only Celann's tracking skills had allowed them to find the man before he had lost his humanity. They had been unable to pay in the traditional sense and were more than happy to supply the Guard with all the food they could spare. They had also been more than happy to offer Kaius and his troll a ride there.

"That's good." She stared for several seconds before catching herself with a blush. "I um…I wanted to say that we're almost at the castle."

Kaius craned his neck and looked past the girl; the Fort's looming silhouette was clearly outlined against the setting sun. "It's a fort."

"What?"

"It's a fort not a castle."

"What's the difference?"

"A Fort is created to be purely military, not house Jarls."

"Oh." Fluffy huffed in annoyance; he detested riding in the back of the cart and had made his opinion abundantly clear to both humans. "What's wrong with it?"

"Fluffy?" The girl giggled at the troll's name and nodded. "He's just hungry, he's always hungry."

"Oh, I can fix that." Letting the horse follow the familiar path without direction, Ranna turned around and reached into one of the several containers Kaius and the troll were sharing the bed of the cart with. After a moment or two feeling around, she pulled a good sized piece of dried meat out. Fluffy immediately took interest. The mammoth troll lunged forward. She pulled the meat out of reach with a glare.

"Bad!"

He glowered at the young human but sat back on his haunches.

"Good boy." She moved the meat back within reach and the troll lunged again.

"No! Stay!"

Fluffy grumbled under his breath but followed the instruction.

"Hand."

The troll tilted his head to the side, unsure what to make of the unfamiliar command.

Ranna giggled and held out her free hand, palm up. "Hand."

The hulking beast imitated her, his palm down. Her petite hand grabbed the beast's, turning it palm up. The troll did nothing, only watching in mild confusion.

"What a smart boy!" The meat was dropped in the pleased troll's hand. It was consumed in under a second.

"Want more?" The girl grabbed another piece.

He released an excited huff.

"Hand." The troll's clawed hand was extended palm up this time. The next piece of meat was dropped into his waiting hand. He moved to eat it, mouth opening wide. "Wait."

He paused, mouth still wide open, and sent the girl a confused look. To the surprise of both Kaius and the troll, the girl's free hand found his chin. Smiling broadly she scratched the man eating monster under the chin, her hand mere inches away from three inch canines. Kaius and Fluffy exchanged a flummoxed look.

Her hand pulled away. "Okay boy, get it!" The second piece of meat followed the first. "You can have one more." She pulled a final piece from the basket.

Fluffy stared at her, his three eyes unblinking.

"Stay."

He stilled, remaining as motionless as possible. She moved the meat slowly, bringing it to a stop over his head. He moved to grab it.

"Stay."

He stopped. The meat was lowered towards his head. His mouth opened.

"Stay."

His mouth closed. The meat was placed gently on his upturned face. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the delicious scent of meat. Despite the fact his food was touching him, Fluffy remained still. This human fed him! He would listen to her.

"Get it!" Instead of snapping up the meat like he had the last two, Fluffy's clawed hand grabbed it and he began to leisurely eat. It was almost like he realized this was the last one he would be getting for a while. Kaius stared in complete shock at the well behaved troll. A troll that did not object as the girl scratched his chin and jaw. To Kaius' ever increasing surprise he almost appeared to lean in to the girls touch.

"By the gods…have you no shame?" The troll ignored him, content to eat and be pet by his new favorite human.

Raised voices became audible as the fort's gates boomed open. Kaius grinned broadly and jumped from the cart, waiting expectantly for his welcoming committee. To his surprise Beleval stood alone, her red eyes the size of dinner plates. There was movement behind the petite Bosmer as other members of the Guard left the fort to see what the commotion was about.

Kaius shifted uncomfortably, she was staring at him. "Don't greet me all at once or anything." Like a spell was broken the elf took off at a sprint. Seeing she was not going to stop, Kaius braced himself. When she was close enough she leapt, arms and legs wrapping around him in a bone crushing hug.

It was only when he wrapped his arms around the sobbing elf that Kaius realized they would have thought him dead. "Shh Bell." He rubbed comforting circles on her back. "I'm here."

()

Garan Marethi glared into the too bright twilight, the sun was near set but even its weakened rays caused the Dunmer Vampire discomfort. CuSith and Garmr trotted along beside him, the Death Hounds were unaffected by the sun's light. His horse's hooves crunched over the gravel of the seldom used path. The Reach's highlands were an inhospitable terrain, filled with Juniper trees and other hardy plant life

The distant yelps of the surviving members of a pack of wolves who had decided to attack were still audible to his enhanced ears. While a pack of wolves would normally be dangerous to a lone traveler in Skyrim, they were no danger to an elder Vampire, let alone an elder Vampire with Death Hounds escorting him. He had done nothing, merely watching in amusement as CuSith and Garmr had ripped into the feral animals with laughable ease

Blood still dripped from the massive hounds' lipless jaws, their jagged teeth coated red. Their blackened muscles, visible due to their lack of skin, shifted fluidly as they kept pace with the horse easily. Iridescent red eyes watched vigilantly for any threats or more preferably prey. If there was one good thing Garan could say about Valerica, it was that she had a truly masterful ability to create monsters. It was she who had created Garmr and CuSith and used them to sire other Death Hounds. They were wonderful creatures. Truly the perfect companion for a Vampire, they were bloodthirsty and intelligent enough to follow orders. He smirked, that made them more useful than most fledglings.

He could still remember the tortured yelps and cries the dogs had given as she had experimented. Dozens had been cast aside before she perfected her work. Some had simply expired, the torturous experiments too much for the animals to take. Others had either been too weak or too mindless to be viable guard dogs. She had succeeded in the end though, creating something abominable to guard them while they slept the daylight hours away. Truthfully, he had thought Valerica's experiments had been doomed to failure. He had been wrong and once again Harkon's wife had proven her resourcefulness.

The thought of his lord caused him to grimace in distaste. The man was a fool, cunning and incredibly strong, but a fool nonetheless. Still, he had worked hard to become someone that Harkon trusted. He wouldn't throw that away because the man was overly arrogant and cruel even by Vampire standards.

CuSith stiffened, its sharp nose detecting something on the wind. Garmr followed a moment after raising the cartilage spur that was all that remained of its nose. Snarling, they ran off the path, making a beeline for whatever it was they had detected. Garan watched with detached curiosity as the savage beasts tore off into the wilderness. They would normally ask permission before going off to feed, whatever they had detected must have been unprecedented. He sent his horse into a gallop and followed the hungry beasts.

He found the hounds' prey soon after. They were surrounding a woman, snarling whenever she tried to move. Pulling his horse to a stop he inspected the nervous woman as she drew a dagger. "Are you going to call your dogs off or should I start defending myself?"

Garan froze; if his heart was still beating it would have stopped. His eyes met the Vampiric woman's as recognition flashed across her face.

"Serana?"

()

"You are a bastard!" Deflecting several halfhearted blows, Kaius grinned.

"Is it my fault you assumed I was dead?"

"Assumed? Assumed!" Ingjard rained more blows upon her irritating companion. "You fell thirty feet into a freezing river! Assumed my ass!"

Kaius winced, obviously sympathizing with the upset Nord. "For what it's worth I'm sorry."

A soft smile spread across Ingjard's face. "I know Kaius; it's not your fault."

"Kaius! Walk with me." The Imperial sent Isran a dry look, it appeared he felt there was no need to greet the man he had assumed was dead.

"Of course sir." Patting Ingjard and Beleval on the shoulders, Kaius jogged after his impromptu father figure.

"You're alive."

"So it would appear." They passed a tanned Imperial man with a shaved head who nodded friendlily towards Kaius. "Isran…did you up and replace me with another Imperial already?"

Isran glared at the smirking Imperial, willing him for once to take things seriously.

"Honestly, I'm hurt. I was gone for three days. That seems like an awfully short mourning period."

"Enough." The Redguard man growled in the back of his throat. "The recruitment of Florentius has nothing to do with your disappearance."

"Florentius? That's an…odd name."

For the first time slight humor found its way across Isran's face. "As compared to what? Kaius? You Imperials always give each other the oddest damn names."

Kaius grinned at his mentor's lapse in seriousness. "Oh come on, my name's easy compared to his. Kay-us versus floor-en-tee-us. Two syllables versus four! How can you compare the two?"

Isran closed the door of his office and faced Kaius. "Tell me the truth boy, how did you survive?"

"I…fell like Ingjard saw. The river led to an underwater lake with an island in the middle. Fluffy and I managed to swim there. Apparently that was where the Vampire believed their artifact was. We were able to kill them save for their leader who watched calmly." Unconsciously, Kaius massaged the shoulder injured in the battle. "I have never seen anything like him before. He transformed Isran!"

The middle aged man frowned. "They were led by a Lycan?"

"No, you aren't listening to me. It was a Vampire but it wasn't. Picture something one part lich, one part Vampire, and one part bat and you'll understand what that thing turned in to."

Isran's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And you killed this…thing?"

"No I managed to trap it in the…" He paused, looking for the right word to describe Serana's prison. "…vault that he thought the artifact was stored inside."

"And the artifact?"

This moment was important for two reasons, it was the first time Kaius lied to Isran and more importantly it was the first time he lied to defend a Vampire. "Whatever was held there was long gone, the Vampires wasted their time."

"You're sure? You didn't see anything?"

Kaius sighed in exasperation. "I saw an empty stone vault, there was nothing there."

"Was there anything near there? Like…"

"Like what Isran?"

Hand massaging his temples as he indulged Florentius' insane theory, Isran mumbled. "An Elder Scroll."

Kaius' eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, how in Oblivion did he know about the scroll? "W-what?"

Mistaking Kaius' fear for a dismissing of Florentius' theory, Isran laughed. "Ridiculous I know, Florentius and his mad theories. Forget I asked."

The Imperial released a nervous laugh. How was it possible for Florentius to know about the scroll? He would need to talk to the Guard's newest member as soon as was possible.

"How did you manage your wounds?"

Kaius grinned uneasily. "You'd be surprised how many potions Vampires and Draugr keep around. I was shocked the Draugr's still worked but there you have it."

The Redguard nodded, looking thoughtful. He studied the uneasy Imperial for several seconds. After what felt like an age to the anxious man, Isran's features softened. "I'm glad you're alright son." His hand landed on Kaius' shoulder. "It was hard loosing you."

Kaius grinned, some of his easygoing humor returning. "Come now old man." He gestured towards the scars marring his face. "The Divines know I'm too good looking to die."

The Redguard laughed. "That you are boy, that you are."

()

"Durak!" Ranna seemed miniscule compared to the towering Orc, her arms barely able to reach around his trunk like neck.

"You're growing girl! You'll be as big as me some day!"

She released her Orsimer friend, dropping the foot or two to the ground. Shaking her strawberry blonde hair from her eyes she beamed upwards. "How have you been Durak? Killed any Vampires lately?"

Green eyes twinkling, Durak nodded his head. "Oh aye. There was this one, he was massive. Bigger even than me!"

Ranna gasped excitedly. "No!"

"Yes! There I was, surrounded by two huge Vampires; they must have had Giant's blood in them. All five of them attacked at once! But I was too quick for them." The white haired Orc pantomimed a fight, adding sound effects for his audience's pleasure. He swung his invisible axe a final time, releasing a gurgling sigh as the last of his mighty enemies died. "When the dust settled I was alone, surrounded by the bodies of ten of the biggest Vampires ever seen!"

The teenage Nord smiled. "How many Vampires did you say you killed in the end Durak?"

He grinned, lips pulling back from his tusks. "Twenty, maybe more."

"By the Nine you're brave!" She exclaimed with a knowing smile.

Agmaer came to a stop next to them, arms laden with supplies. "You going to help or just stand there blathering about things that never happened?"

Durak smirked at the exasperated Nord. "Come now boy, the exercise will be good for you. I certainly don't need it."

With a longsuffering sigh, Agmaer hefted the supplies and headed for the fort, muttering about bullheaded Orcs as he did.

Shouldering the gate open he was greeted by the site of Beleval and Ingjard talking in hushed whispers by the far wall of the entrance hall. Upon sighting the petite elf his stomach tied itself into a knot. Where things…different between them now? She had kissed him after all. Kaius' boisterous laughter echoed from deeper within the fort and something along the lines of dread coiled around Agmaer's stomach. What was Beleval's…relationship with the outgoing Imperial?

"Are you going to stand there staring into space or put the food in the larder?" Ingjard was smirking at him, behind her Beleval was stifling a chuckle.

"What?"

The tall woman snorted. "Go to the larder you lazy jackass, I'll even help you with the supplies." As she passed him on her way to the cart she slapped him on the shoulder. "Come on man, you wouldn't want to be outdone by a woman would you?" She left without further word, leaving Agmaer alone with Beleval.

The petite elf shifted in place, smiling uneasily. "I uh…I-"

"Bell! I'm tired from my daring adventure! I demand food!"

Beleval sighed under her breath and Agmaer closed his eyes in exasperation. "I've got to go deal with the crying man-child, can we talk later?"

Agmaer nodded, smiling despite his growing frustration. "Yeah, yeah it's no problem. I'll see you later."

"Thank you. I really do wan-"

"Bell!"

Releasing a surprisingly deep growl the elf's head tilted upward. "What!"

"Bring meat!"

Her hands found her temples and she muttered. "Divines…please grant me the patience to deal with the Guard's resident infant." Giving her friend a parting wave she left to deal with Kaius' demands.

With an internal groan, Agmaer placed the supplies on the floor and sat. Why couldn't things go smoothly? Were the Divines really so bored that screwing with his love life was a worthwhile pursuit? He rested his head in his hands. If his father could see him now he'd laugh, the crotchety old racist had never liked elves.

"Seriously? This is the progress you've made?" He turned towards an irritated looking Ingjard. The tall woman had a hand resting on her hip, her right arm carrying as much supplies as Agmaer had been holding in his two. "Fine, I'll deal with the food." She walked over to him, scooping up the bundle of supplies he had been carrying with her free hand. Agmaer blinked in surprise, he had forgotten how strong the woman was. "Since I'm doing you're chore, you can do mine." She called over her shoulder as she walked towards the fort's larder. "The troll pens need to be cleaned out. I'd wear a mask, it's pretty rank."

Grinding his teeth together, Agmaer stood. Maybe the sheer disgust factor of the troll pens would take his mind off the current situation.

()

Night had fallen and the majority of the Guard was asleep. Beleval and Kaius sat alone in the dining room, eating in a companionable silence. The cooking fire was still lit, casting sharp shadows across the room. Beleval looked up from her food, frowning as she saw Kaius moving slowly. "How badly are you injured?"

"Now? I'm pretty much fine, just sore."

She nodded, unable to keep the concern from her features. "Do you have any idea what…I-I'm just glad you're okay."

Smiling, Kaius pushed his plate across the table so it was next to Beleval's. Still a bit stiff it took him longer than normal to round the table and sit next to the upset elf. His arm wound around her shoulder. "I'm here Bell." She leaned into his shoulder. "After all, if I do die it certainly won't be from a fall."

She released a teary laugh. "Good."

"Seriously though, if I die I'm going out with a bang."

"I believe you."

"Maybe I should take that literally. Tell me, has anyone you've ever known exploded? I want my death to be memorable."

Her fist smacked into his side. "Shut up about that."

He grinned broadly, his scars seemingly more prominent with the fire's light casting flickering shadows over his face. "Imagine how touching it will be! Years after I die finding a chunk of my spleen on the inside of some seldom used pot or pan."

"What? Disgusting! And why would you have died within range of our pots and pans?"

"Because I would have died here. If I'm going to die I'll do it where the food is thank you very much."

"It's good to know your priorities haven't changed in the time you were gone." Kaius and Beleval turned to the new arrival.

"What can I say Ingjard? I'm a man of simple tastes. Food, drink, and the occasional role in the hay and I'm happy."

The tall Nord snorted. Walking over to her seated friends she sat down after swatting Kaius on the back of the head for his comment. "What happened in Dimhollow Kaius?" He opened his mouth but Ingjard held up her hand. "The whole story, not what you told Isran."

"What do you mean?"

Ingjard's blue eyes narrowed. "You've been acting skittish around Isran since you got back. If I didn't know better I'd say you lied to the man."

Beleval pushed away from Kaius, looking suspiciously into the man's eyes. "Kaius…"

"I…damn it." He glared halfheartedly at Ingjard. "How are you so damn observant?" Ingjard didn't respond, settling for crossing her arms. "I…after I fell I wound up in an underground lake. I managed to find the Vampires and the vault they believed held the artifact. The leader managed to open it and a…woman fell out." He ran a hand through his short blonde hair nervously. "The idiot monster got itself trapped in the vault that held the woman. I was alone with this unconscious woman and Fluffy. I found out she was a Vampire and tied her up."

Ingjard frowned, clearly displeased with the news. "And you didn't kill the monster?"

"I was curious." Kaius said defensively. "She was put in that box for a reason and I wanted to know what it was. She was…reasonable for a Vampire and I proposed that she and I work together to get out of that hellish little corner of the world."

"You what?" Ingjard was on her feet, hands clenched at her sides. Beleval and Kaius flinched from her sudden outburst, both surprised by the severity of her reaction.

Kaius growled under his breath, he didn't appreciate being second guessed. "I was alone in a gods be damned pit! It was pitch black! If we hadn't worked together I would have starved to death down there!"

Beleval's hand landed on his shoulder calming the furious man. "I understand why you wanted to work with the Vampire; after all she'd be able to see in the dark. But why did she want to work with you?"

Sending a final glare towards the still fuming Nord, Kaius sighed. "If what she told me was true she was stuck in that box for at least four thousand years. She could see in the dark and I knew my way around Skyrim."

"You believed her sob story about being trapped for millennia? She was a Vampire, nothing they say can be believed! Are you stupid?"

Kaius jumped to his feet, glaring down at his furious friend. Ingjard's jaw clenched in anger, despite her impressive height Kaius was still several inches taller than her. "If anyone here knows what Vampires are capable of it is _me_. The proof is carved into every inch of my skin! Every time I look in a damn mirror I'm reminded! _Don't_ tell me what those monsters can do."

Beleval stared in shock at Kaius and Ingjard took a step back, they had never heard Kaius talk about the story behind his scars before. Ingjard lowered her head, breaking eye contact. She knew she was treading on dangerous territory. "You obviously went your separate ways. Did you at least kill it?"

Kaius narrowed his eyes, daring her to call him a liar. "I slit its throat."

"Good."

The hulking Imperial snorted dismissively. "I'm going to bed. If you need anything Bell, my door is always open."

()

Castle Volkihar's doors boomed shut with an air of finality. Fura Bloodmouth glanced up from her position leaning against the wall. She watched with disinterest as CuSith and Garmr trotted past her, their teeth stained red. A smirk formed on her lips and she turned towards Garan. "Returning so soon? What's wrong? Get scare-" Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the woman behind the Vampiric Dark Elf. It was the Vampire from Dimhollow, the one she had allowed to be captured by the Dawnguard…the one she had omitted from her report to Lord Harkon. This was not good.

She did what came naturally, hiding her fear behind contempt. "Who's your pet?" The unfamiliar Vampire's eyes narrowed. "I doubt Harkon will approve of you stopping your mission to get something else for you to stick your cock into."

Before she could react Garan had pinned her to the wall, a hand on her throat. The ancient Vampire had moved quicker than the blink of an eye. "Silence hag! If you're going to spew your filth, do so out of range of my ears." He released her, a smirk playing across his twisted features. "And besides, I doubt Harkon will approve of you talking about his daughter like that."

The fear became dread. It couldn't be her. She was dead, nothing more than a tall tale. By the blood…this bitch couldn't be Lord Harkon's daughter! She couldn't have allowed Lord Harkon's daughter to fall into the Dawnguard's hands! "How do you know it's her?" She said, following Garan as he headed towards the main hall. "She could be an imposture!"

"I don't see why anyone would want to pretend to be me."

Ignoring the bitch's muttered comment, Fura continued. "She hasn't been seen in over four thousand years! How can you be sure your mind isn't pulling a trick on you?" She was growing desperate, something Garan would no doubt notice as well.

"I have a firm hold on my wits Fura." Garan sent her a mocking grin. "I appreciate the thought though."

Garan walked into the torchlight, instantly coming under the scrutiny of the Clan.

"You return?" Harkon's voice was low, his anger tangible. Fura shivered involuntarily; soon that anger would be directed at her. She was so caught up in her fear that she failed to notice that Harkon's daughter shivered as well. "Unless the man I sent you after was on our doorstep you have failed in the task I gave you."

Garan silenced Harkon with a dismissive wave. The court tensed, no one treated Lord Harkon that way. "I found something far more valuable than a human that got lucky Harkon." He motioned for the hesitant woman to step forward. The few Vampires old enough to remember her stilled the instant she stepped into view.

Harkon stood slowly. "Serana?"

Trembling almost imperceptibly, the Vampire nodded her head. "Father."

"The Elder Scroll, where is it?" If possible Fura's dread increased. She had an Elder Scroll? She had allowed an Elder Scroll to slip through her fingers?

Serana flinched at the question, eyes closing in what might have been pain. Despite the fact something was clearly upsetting her, she reached into the wool cloak she was wearing. What she pulled out was without a doubt an Elder Scroll. The mysterious object radiated an otherworldly power that Fura had never felt before. "It's here father."

A gentle nudge from Garan sent the woman down the stairs. Her every step seemed hesitant, it looked like she was fighting back the urge to run. Fura frowned. Did she fear her father? By all accounts it was Valerica that had betrayed Harkon, not Serana. Harkon's wife had betrayed the Clan and more importantly Harkon when she had abducted their daughter. For the first time, Fura found herself wondering how much of what Harkon told her of the past was true.

The woman came to a stop before Lord Harkon. She held out the Elder Scroll. Harkon snatched it from her grasp an almost predatory smile spreading across his features. He turned from his daughter, inspecting the Scroll with something close to reverence. His daughter's shoulder slumped and she crossed her arms protectively. "I'm fine by the way. I'm touched by your concern father."

Harkon failed to even look up from the Scroll. "Of course I was concerned for you my beloved daughter." She huffed under her breath and finally Lord Harkon managed to pull himself away from the Scroll and face his daughter. "However even to the untrained eye you are unharmed." His hand tenderly touched her cheek. "Are you really so insecure that I need to baby you at every opportunity?" Despite his out of character display of affection, his eyes were cold.

Seeing the ice in her father's gaze, Serana flinched away from his touch. "No father…"

"Good, I am happy to see you again my daughter." As if his eyes were hell-bent on showing the opposite of what he claimed to be feeling, they flashed with what might have been anger. "Now sit." His hand landed on her shoulder. While the action might normally come across as affectionate, Fura could see the way his fingers dug into his daughter's skin as he steered her towards his private table. He sat and motioned for his daughter to do the same. Again despite his actions making it look like a suggestion his eyes showed it was anything but. A human servant pulled a chair over and Serana took a seat.

Garan walked past her, sitting at his usual place at the advisor's table.

"Tell me, my daughter, where were you hiding all these years?"

An involuntary tear trailed down Fura's cheek. It was like watching a house crumble in slow motion. She could see her fall from grace coming but could do nothing to stop it.

"I was trapped. Mother-"

"_Don't_ call her that." Serana flinched away from her father but nodded her head.

"As I was saying, she trapped me in some sort of magical prison. I would still be there to this day if a human hadn't opened it and saved me."

Harkon's eyes widened with interest and flicked to Fura, for the first time noticing her uncharacteristic hesitance to sit. "Tell me, where was this prison?"

Serana shifted uncomfortably, clearly not liking the Clan's unwavering stares. "I never learned its name." Relief flooded Fura's veins. "But the human called it Dimhollow." Her hope died as quickly as it sprang to life, Harkon's enraged eyes landing on her. They promised pain, promised agony, promised that any chance she had at achieving favor was now lost.

He turned from her to face his daughter. "This human, what became of him?"

For the first time since she had returned, Serana met her father's gaze. "I killed him, what else?"

* * *

_It looks like both Serana and Kaius are gaining practice lying. Sorry if this seemed a bit rushed, I was contemplating writing the scene where Kaius gets to Ranna's father's farm and finagles himself a ride but thought it didn't really fit the pace of the chapter. Well that and given that the first half was Kaius and Fluffy alone I thought it would be best to move on. It's hard to get an entertaining rapport going between a man and his man-eating pet._

_Anyways, as always reviews are much appreciated and do wonders for the motivation. I hope you continue to enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it._

_Until next time._


	9. Revelations

The hallway seemed to go on forever; agonized screams reverberated towards her as she advanced on her destination. Even to her Vampiric eyes it was dark, her father had apparently bricked up every window in the castle. The screams increased in volume the nearer she got to her father's door. With every step her trepidation increased. Her father had requested (demanded) her presence and she knew better than to keep him waiting.

Her acute hearing picked up the sound of bones breaking and she flinched. Was her father feeding? If so it seemed excessive. There was a system in place among the Clan, you did not kill the cattle and if you did you had to have a damned good reason.

The last three days had passed unbearably slowly. She had hoped that she would find a sense of belonging upon returning to the Castle, she felt more alone than ever. In the outside world she was a loner because she was different, because if people knew what she really was they would fear her. Here she was a loner because everyone here knew what and more importantly who she was. No one wanted to risk angering Harkon and as such gave her a wide berth.

Serana sighed. By the blood! She was even more starved for social interaction than when she had been traveling with Kaius. The massive Imperial might not have been the best for conversations with his unpredictable mood swings but at least he had been enjoyable to talk to when he was in the mood. The only member of the Clan that would say more than a word or two to her was Garan and something about the man rubbed her the wrong way.

Her right hand throbbed uncomfortably, a constant reminder of her foolishness. She had attempted to pet one of the Death Hounds. CuSith maybe? They all looked the same to her. She had received a vicious bite for her trouble. The wound had been healed without a problem but for some reason a dull pain lingered behind.

She frowned internally, already falling back to the old ways. Her features were schooled to look carefully neutral. It had been so refreshing, not having to hide how she felt. Not having to worry that the slightest facial tick could give a rival the information required to destroy or control you. Had it always been like this? She didn't seem to remember it being this bad. Perhaps her parents had shielded her from the worst of it? She scoffed. The thought of her father protecting her from anything was ridiculous. In fact she could not think of one instance that someone stood up for her, tried to shield her from danger. She'd fought alongside others before. How could she not have? But she never had someone willing to go out of their way to protect her.

A thought struck her. That was no longer true. Kaius had stood up for her. She could vividly remember him as he threatened the Silver Hand leader. His large size had seemed even more ominous than normal as he towered over the smaller Nord. The flickering remnants of the fire had caught his scars, casting bizarre shadows across his face. His blunt teeth had been bared. Not for the first time she found herself wondering what she had done wrong. She had to have done something. After all, surely no one would react that violently to nothing…

She stood before a heavy wooden door having come to the end of the hallway. The screams coming from inside sent chills down her spine. A tentative hand rapped on the door. The screams continued but lessened in intensity and she heard footsteps head to the door. The latch clicked and the door swung open revealing her father. He was as imposing as she remembered, broad shouldered and muscular he still moved with a fluid grace. Idly she found herself comparing his movements to that of a Sabre Cat.

A well practiced smile flicked across his features, his eyes remained cold. "My daughter, I'm happy to see you." He stepped to the side, gesturing graciously for her to enter the room. "Come in."

She followed the instruction, taking in the surroundings and unconsciously looking for changes. There was little left in the room that she remembered. The spacious bed her parents had once shared was gone, an ornately decorated coffin sat in its place. Next to the coffin on a small table sat the Elder Scroll, the incredibly powerful artifact almost appearing innocent as it sat there. The racks of bookshelves against the far wall were gone, her mother's books no doubt having been burned. Her father had turned the wall into some sort of trophy collection. The preserved heads of three people were mounted on the wall, a woman and two men. Their features were in shockingly good condition, faces twisted into masks of horror. What appeared to be the pelt of a massive black wolf was hanging there. She looked closer at it, noticing that the pelt had what appeared to have once been fingers. Ah so it was a werewolf. A stuffed Daedroth occupied a corner; the massive beast was posed as if in mid strike. She couldn't help but be impressed by the six inch hooked claws on its index fingers. An empty plaque like the ones the human heads were mounted on caught her attention.

Her father's hand landed on her shoulder causing her to jump. She glanced at him only to see that he was observing the empty plaque as well. "A place of honor my daughter, for the cowardly Valerica." Serana felt sick.

"Y-you wanted something father?" The hand on her shoulder tightened as her father steered her towards what was once her mother's closet. The overpowering scent of blood emanated from the room. She felt an odd combination of hunger and disgust. She was a Vampire yes, but there were better, more humane, ways to feed than…this. Harkon opened the door and she had to resist the urge to recoil. Blood was splattered across the room in truly obscene amounts, most was not fresh. She shuddered; clearly her father used this room often. A woman was curled in the corner. She trembled uncontrollably, her back looked like it had been flayed and burns covered her arms and face. Her eyes opened weakly and she blinked at Serana and Harkon. Her Vampiric eyes seemed confused momentarily before she remembered where she was. Her eyes snapped shut and her trembling increased. Serana recognized her, well…recognized her hair at least, her face was burnt beyond recognition. The woman who had accosted Garan when they had arrived lay before her. Harkon advanced into the room and her trembling was accompanied by whimpers. Her father ignored her and moved to the room's other occupant.

The man was not as far gone as the woman, not that that was saying much. Ropes bound his wrists and kept him suspended above the ground. He was elderly, if she had to guess Serana would have said he was in his sixties. Despite his advancing age for a mortal he was in good shape, fairly well defined muscles covered his body. Unlike her father's other victim, this man was a human. A prominent grey beard brushed his chest; it was comically contrasted with his head which was so bald it was shiny. Cuts covered his body, all of his fingers and toes appeared to have been broken.

"This is Dexion Evicus Serana, a Moth Priest." Needless to say, she was surprised. How had her father managed to abduct a Moth Priest? Those that were able to comprehend the Elder Scrolls were normally very well protected. "He was kind enough to read the Scroll you brought me after only a small amount of…encouragement."

Serana studied the man's wounds dubiously. "That was a small amount?"

Harkon laughed, a sound she was not comforted by. "No, not at all. He talked long before I got that far. That is entertainment, nothing more." Was there something wrong with her? Was she a bad Vampire? Was she supposed to be amused by this man's suffering? Seeing him, amusement was the farthest thing from her mind.

"Through his reading I have learned that there are two more Scrolls that we need to achieve our goal. One I used to have until it was stolen by your traitor of a mother, if we find her, we find it. The other I have no knowledge of, it will take a good deal of searching to find it."

"Our goal?" Serana was hesitant to question her father, she knew his temper, but she wanted to know what she was getting herself into. "What exactly is our goal?"

Harkon gestured towards a bricked up window. "The sun my daughter, for too long have we lived in fear of its gaze, hiding like rats. We are Vampires! The chosen of Molag Bal!"

Oh boy…here we go.

"We are hunters, we should fear nothing! We should rule over the mortals, we are their superior in every way. With the guidance of the Elder Scrolls I will elevate Vampires to their rightful place. I will end the tyranny of the sun!"

She had hoped…she didn't know what she had hoped. Her father's obsession with that prophecy had torn their family apart; it had resulted in her imprisonment. She had thought that…maybe just…maybe he would regret what happened. Looking into his eyes she saw no regret, no lingering sadness at a family lost. There was only excitement, arrogance, and obsession. She bowed her head like the obedient daughter she was. "Of course father."

Her father's eyes flashed, sensing some of her hesitance no doubt. He lunged towards her and she flinched away, her eyes snapping shut. "Look at me Serana." She opened an eye tentatively and was confronted with the sight of her father's monstrous form. He towered over her, easily nearing nine feet in height. Pale grey skin covered muscles like coiled steel. His wings spread slowly reaching their full span of roughly twelve feet. His clawed hand caressed her cheek leaving the slightest of cuts behind. Only the eyes remained the same, glowing an unnatural orange. As Serana stared into her father's eyes she noticed something she had never seen before, something that had not been there millennia ago…

"We are perfection. We should not have to hide behind the remnants of our mortal lives. When the sun lies dead we will be free, free to finally cast off the last reminders of a weaker time, free to show our true power to the world. Do you not want that my daughter?"

Serana broke eye contact. No…she did not want that…she wanted to have a family again. "I…I just wish…"

An inhuman growl rumbled from deep in her father's chest. Pain exploded along the left side of her face as he backhanded her viciously. She began to fall but was stopped by his hand encircling her throat, with no visible effort she was heaved into the air. "Your mother was weak, she lacked resolve." The hand around her throat tightened. "She was selfish and thought only of herself." His hand released her.

She landed on her back before scrambling away from her father; she could feel the blood smeared on the floor ruining her clothes. He hit her...he actually hit her! He had been cruel, using barbed words and thinly veiled threats to get her to cooperate when she was resisting him, but he had never- "You must decide whose daughter you are. Mine? Or hers?" He leaned down and bared his fangs. "You can no longer be both."

To her shame she blinked back tears. When had this happened? How had it all gone so wrong? "Y-yes father."

He smiled genuinely at her response, for some reason that was worse than him faking it. "I know you will make the right choice, you were always stronger than your mother. I have a gift for you Serana." He turned from her, seeming to have regained his good mood. "Dexion will make a good thrall for you, you don't have any yet. He is an intelligent man, he will retain some semblance of a mind after being enslaved, and he will be perfect for you." He turned back to her, smile now gone. "Take him."

The test was transparent; she had always refused to enthrall humans in the past. She found the practice distasteful. And besides, why have a servant do something you're perfectly capable of doing yourself? Harkon had never approved of this choice and had pressured her to rethink it. It was the only thing she had openly refused to do for him.

Not trusting herself to speak, Serana nodded.

Her father's orange eyes flared. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Th-thank you…father."

With a flick of his wrist, Harkon cut the ropes holding the aged Imperial up. The man collapsed, moaning in pain. "Remove him from my sight, I tire of him."

Wordlessly, Serana lifted the trembling man from the ground. Her father watched her silently as she left his room. It was only when the door closed behind her and she stood alone in the hallway that she allowed herself to accept what she had seen in her father's eyes. Beneath the cunning, beneath the charm, beneath the rage, madness was spreading through the mind of her father.

()

His shield smashed into the beast's face with bone crushing force. The Vampire reeled backwards, hands clasped over its destroyed nose. He followed the stunned abomination, not giving it a chance to recuperate. His steel shield smashed into its stomach before bashing into its face once again as it bent over with the force of the blow. It was too dazed by the vicious assault and fell onto its back. Straddling it, he raised his shield over his head, sword forgotten. He brought it down on the beast's head, both hands throwing all their strength into the attack. The shield's sharp edge cleaved into its hideous face and provoked an agonized scream. He raised his shield again, this time with a specific target in mind.

A creature's scream was cut off as Kaius jammed his shield into its mouth. He couldn't help but smile as it thrashed in panic as he slowly increased the pressure. Slowly but with increasing speed, blood oozed from its cheeks as his shield's sharpened edge cut into them. Its thrashes grew more desperate. His shield's decent slowed as it met the monster's jaw bone. Kaius' grin widened, this would be a fun experiment. With a grunt of effort he put all his strength into a single downwards push. His shield dug into gravel, the Vampire's jawless head rolled away from its still twitching body.

Spitting on the monster's corpse, Kaius picked his sword up from where it had fallen. With keen interest he inspected his shield for signs of damage, aside from some barely noticeable scrape marks from the Vampire's fangs there was no damage. He grinned, pleased with his new discovery. He'd have to keep his shield sharp from now on.

The farmer was less than thrilled with the news. "He…he's dead."

"Yes."

"Y-you said you could help him…"

Kaius glared at the old man. "I did help him."

"You killed my son." The man's voice was growing stronger, anger audible in his tone.

"You're son was no longer your son. I did you a favor."

"You said you could help him!"

Kaius took a step towards the irate man. "What did you expect? For me to snap my fingers and him to be human again? Your son died when you let a stranger into your house, I just convinced the body to stop moving."

"You said you could cure him!"

"I could have if you hadn't lied. Before the Vampirism manifests it can be cured like any other disease. You told me he had been bitten two days ago; there is no way the monster I fought was two days old."

"He was not a monster!"

"How long ago was he bitten hmm? A month? Two? Your son was dead, that thing was just a final insult."

"You said…"

Kaius took another step towards the old man as Fluffy snarled in the background. "You _lied_. If anyone is to blame for what happened to your son it's you." The man stumbled backwards as if struck. "Tell you what, I'm feeling generous. We won't charge you for the pest extermination; just remember this the next time a beautiful woman shows up out of the blue."

Climbing up onto his horse, Kaius left the distraught man to mourn the loss of the last of his family.

()

Serana paced back and forth in agitation. What was she supposed to do? What should she do? Her new…slave was unconscious on her bed, his wounds having recently been tended to by the overwhelmed woman. The most serious of his injuries had been healed though she had run out of energy by the time she got to his fingers and settled for splinting them. She ran a desperate hand through her hair and continued to pace a hole into the ground.

"This is your fault…" Unsurprisingly the passed out man did not respond to her accusation. "How did you even let my father capture you? What sort of Moth Priest just lets Vampires abduct him?" She had not enthralled the man yet, she knew she needed to but…she _really_ didn't want to. With a low growl she continued pacing.

She had never agreed with her father's plan to 'end the tyranny of the sun' it was lunacy! If the sun was somehow destroyed all it would do was shine a spotlight on all of her kind. They would be hunted to extinction! She didn't care if Vampires were bred to hunt humans or not, if enough humans were willing to attack the fight was not going to end well. An errant thought caught her attention and caused her to come to a stop. What would happen to the plants? Wasn't the sun needed for plant life to be healthy? Though maybe a magic powerful enough to blot out the sun would be powerful enough to continue feeding plants…she began to pace again.

If plants died everything else would too. By the blood! Had her father even thought about the consequences of this plan? Even if they succeeded and they weren't wiped out by enraged mortals, they would starve and be driven to insanity by lack of prey once the mortals died off from lack of plants!

She caught the man's arm mid strike, not bothering to look in his direction. "I heal you and you try to stab me? Why are mortals so eager to repay my kindness with violence these days?" With little effort she pried the knife from the man's injured hand. She studied the unfamiliar weapon with interest. Where had he even been hiding this? She had searched him quite thoroughly.

"You heal me so I can be given back to your master and you expect me to thank you?"

"Father not master." Serana glanced at the human before continuing to pace. If he did try anything it wasn't as if she would be far away. "And I'm not giving you back to him."

"Why?" The man's gravelly voice positively oozed with suspicion.

"You were a gift. A gift I neither wanted nor needed in the slightest but a gift nonetheless."

"If you expect me to willingly serve you, you have another thing coming monster."

Serana sent the man a glare but didn't break stride. "I'm a Vampire, a 'monster'. What makes you think I need you to be willing?"

The man's eyes widened with what was unmistakably fear. "I umm…"

"And how do you think I feel?" She flailed her arms in exasperation. "I don't even want you! You're old and will die in a few years! What use is that to me?" The man huffed; apparently he took exception to being called old. "I don't even want a thrall!" She came to a stop, her hands covering her face as she sighed. "…I've never been good with pets…"

The man puffed his chest out at that, indignant at being called a pet. "I am no-"

"Have you seen some of the worse thralls?" She began to pace again. "They need to be directed to eat, sleep, even to relieve themselves! I don't even know what foods to feed you!" She turned her head to face the bearded man as she continued her relentless pace. "What constitutes a balanced diet for a mortal again?" Her brow furrowed in mild confusion as another errant thought caught her attention. "Can werewolves eat chocolate?"

The man appeared as confused as she did. "What kind of question is that? How would I know?"

"Ugh…you are not helpful!" She increased the speed of her pacing, her voice becoming slightly more frantic. "And by the blood, what were you thinking? Why would you let yourself be captured by Vampires?" She pointed an accusing finger at the man, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What sort of Moth Priest are you?"

"We were attacked by Stormcloaks; you can hardly expect me to-"

She came to a stop with a snarl and grabbed the man's shirt. With inhuman ease she lifted him off of his feet. "If my father breaks the sun it's on your head!" She dropped the man and took a step back, her face crumpling as things clicked in to place. "No…it's on all our heads…"

Her pacing began again, growing in speed as her panic increased. "Damn it…" It wasn't fair! "Damn it…" She had only just gotten part of her family back. "Damn it…" She couldn't be expected to betray her father. "Damn it!" With an enraged yell she hurled her bed across the room, the wooden bed frame shattering against the stone wall.

In the blink of an eye she was across the room, standing inches from the shocked human. "Can you travel?"

The man wasn't looking at her, his eyes fixated on the broken bed as he tried to accept how strong she must be. "…what?"

She grabbed his shoulders, giving him a shake. "Can you travel?"

()

"Do you really need to antagonize one of the people supplying us with food?" Isran growled under his breath, running a hand over his shaved scalp. "We don't exactly have many allies!"

"The idiot lied about his son, he was lucky I was able to put the monster down. I wasn't exactly prepared to fight a Vampire after all."

"Damn it boy! We need to at least try to be slightly diplomatic around civilians! We can't expect them to know as much about those monsters as we do."

Kaius laughed at that, shaking his head in disbelief. "Really Isran? Really? You're trying to give someone lessons in diplomacy? You are without a doubt the least diplomatic person I've ever met."

"I'm serious boy!"

"So am I! Fluffy is more diplomatic than you!"

"Kaius…"

"Fluffy's my pet troll in case you've forgotten."

"Enough! Out! We'll see how diplomatic you feel after you stay at the Fort for the next few missions."

Massaging his temples in an effort to relieve himself of his growing headache, Kaius left the irate Redguard in his office. Deftly avoiding the commons (he could hear Ingjard talking loudly within) he made a beeline for his private quarters. The sound his door locking behind him caused him to sigh in relief.

Ingjard had been insufferable the past few days, she alternated between ignoring him, glaring at him, and unsubtly hinting that he should inform Isran about the Vampire he had worked with briefly. How Serana mattered at this point Kaius did not know. As far as Ingjard knew the Vampire was dead. Why did it matter if Isran knew of her? He pulled his armor off, the loss of its familiar weight making him feel small.

He was unable to ignore the dozens of scars littering his body. Some from blades, some from claws, some from teeth, and all caused him momentary surges of phantom pain as he remembered. His bed's mattress yielded before him as he laid his exhausted body down to rest. Slowly, almost against his will, his eyes drifted shut.

His mind fell into nothingness.

Memories best left forgotten surged into the void.

()

Her father had failed to lock the door after she had left, something she was sure he would regret. She pushed it open slowly, reading herself to make an excuse for intruding on her father if he noticed her. A scream reverberated around the room causing her to flinch. It appeared he was otherwise occupied…

The door to the torture chamber was open and within her father tormented the woman unfortunate enough to anger him. Serana moved as silently as she could, knowing that if she was caught there was a very good chance she would wind up in the woman's place. A small part of her objected to the idea, insisting that her father would never truly hurt her. She was disinclined to believe the naïve assertion. This was the man who was planning on beheading his wife whenever he found her; if she wronged him he would not hesitate to make her wish she had never been born.

She wrapped her fingers around the Elder Scroll; it was oddly warm to the touch. Focusing on the Scroll and the power she could feel radiating from it, she lifted it. It was heavier than she remembered. For the first time she found herself wondering what exactly was written on the Scroll. It was said that they were not for mortal eyes to see; often driving those who dared to study them mad. She wasn't a mortal though…maybe she would be safe. This…thing was responsible for the ruination of her family; the power it tempted had driven her father to this insanity. Maybe if she read it, if she understood it, she could find a way to help him. She grabbed the bottom of the scroll and began to pull-the door slammed open and she froze in place.

The Thrallmaster was leading a human male towards the torture room, she met the dazed man's gaze and confusion flashed across his features. Before he could alert the Vampire leading him to the unauthorized presence he was pulled into the other room. Serana released a shaky breath; if the Thrallmaster had so much as glanced to the side she would have been doomed.

"Feed." A terrified whimper was the only audible response to her father's command.

"I am not done with you. You will feed."

"N-no." She could barely hear the brutalized woman's response.

"If you die you are worthless to me, you will not die."

She sobbed softly. "Yes I will."

Her father, apparently in his more monstrous form, snarled at her stubbornness. The woman moaned in pain as she was lifted from the ground. "You have not learned your lesson yet Fura, when you have I will allow you to die."

Serana heard the barely conscious woman's body hit the ground followed by a wet wheezing gurgle. Her father must have ripped the thrall's throat out; unfortunately she would recognize the sound of someone struggling to breathe through a shredded trachea anywhere. She gasped in shock at the unexpected sound and the overpowering scent of fresh human blood; luckily the gasp was covered by the woman beginning to feed.

She heard the Thrallmaster leaving and was barely able to render herself invisible in time to avoid detection. Seeing the man was going to close the door behind himself, Serana darted towards him in a superhuman burst of speed. Feeling the air displaced by her as she leapt over his head, the Thrallmaster spun around looking about her father's room suspiciously. "Damn drafts." With a frustrated shake of his head the man walked past Serana's frozen invisible form.

She released a shaky breath as she saw the irritated Vampire round the corner. She had to move…now. The path to the entrance hall was familiar to her, something she had traveled countless times before she had been imprisoned. If all was going according to plan, Dexion would be waiting for her there and they could leave. If he wasn't waiting for her there…she'd probably leave anyways. There is no telling how long it would take for her father to discover that the Elder Scroll was no longer in his care.

She was greeted with an unpleasant surprise upon entering the entrance hall. Dexion had managed to find his way there, unfortunately he was not alone. A Vampiric Redguard that had joined the clan during her absence was standing behind the elderly Imperial, a dagger held to his throat.

He smiled when he saw her, his warped features readily displaying his cannibalistic tendencies. "Harkon's daughter, the fabled Serana. Harkon will be so disappointed to discover your betrayal. But what can he expect? Clearly your mother poisoned you against him."

Something that bordered on terror gripped her heart in a vice, if her father discovered this he would…the woman he was 'entertaining' would look lucky compared to what he would do to her. "I-it isn't what it looks like. I was t-trying to prove that the human could not be trusted."

As she walked down the stairs the Vampire backed away keeping Dexion between him and her. Keeping her movements slow to avoid alarming the Vampire, Serana's hand moved towards her dagger. If she could grab it she knew without a doubt that she could peg the man between the eyes before he could-a hand grabbed her wrist and she felt her dagger being pulled free from its holster. She spun around and was confronted with a smiling Garan. He gestured to the dagger in his grip. "Your blade I take it?"

"She betrayed Harkon! We need to stop her!"

Garan ignored the irate Redguard, gesturing for the man to be quiet. "This dagger is yours yes?" Closing her eyes in mild panic, Serana nodded. The Dark Elf nodded absently, inspecting the blade. "Its ebony yes? And enchanted…" He pricked his fingertip on the blade jumping slightly as the cut instantly healed. "Huh…cutting yourself with a blade that drains health to heal the user is a novel experience." He lifted the blade closer to his eyes. "Ah…I recognize the signature on the hilt. Your mother was as skilled at enchanting as she was at necromancy. This was a gift?"

"Y-yes…it's all I have left of her…"

The Dunmer's grey lips twitched into a smirk. "I assume Harkon has failed to realize the blade's origin, he would never allow you to keep this if he knew she made it. A shame too, this is a fine blade."

"Why does this matter Garan? We caught her in the act; we should bring her to Harkon!"

"Patience Namasur, there is no hurry." He laughed under his breath. "After all, she's not going anywhere."

"Run girl! There's no need for us both to die." The Vampires all stopped, staring in surprise at the captured Imperial. It was not every day that a mortal willingly risked his life for a Vampire.

Her patience ran out. "If you're going to give me to my father, do it! I'm tired of waiting."

Garan smiled at her, coming to a stop next to Namasur. "This is your blade yes?" He held her dagger up with one hand.

Serana sighed and crossed her arms defensively. "I already told you, yes!"

Garan smiled easily, his hand tightening on Namasur's shoulder. "I know, just making sure." Faster than the eye could follow, her dagger was jammed up to the hilt in Namasur's temple. The Vampire collapsed without a sound.

"By the eight! What is going on?" Serana had to agree with Dexion's exclamation, she had no idea what the Dark Elf up to.

"Garan…what are you doing?"

Garan crossed his arms, leaving her dagger in the dead Vampire. "Not all Vampires believe in Harkon's mad prophecy."

"W-what?"

The ancient Vampire smirked. "Run along girl, you have less than a half an hour before I alert your father to your daring escape and murder of Namasur. I wouldn't waste time if I were you."

Without a word Serana grabbed Dexion's wrist and pulled him away. She knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Oh…and Serana." She glanced over her shoulder. "A cave on the far side of Riften, you'll thank me later."

Wondering what the enigmatic Vampire was talking about, Serana pushed open Castle Volkihar's gate and stepped into the night, followed closely by the aging Imperial.

()

Sobs echo through the cramped room. The scent of blood fills the air.

They huddle together. They block the door.

A noise from outside the room. They stop crying.

The clash of metal. Cries of pain.

A fight. Outside the room a fight.

Hope did not flare to life. It was a trick.

There was no fight. There was no rescue.

_He_ was tricking him. He would not fall for it.

An explosion. Was it a trick?

An agonized scream. Would he go so far for a trick?

Rumbling filled the room. The chains were released.

At first they didn't realize. At first they sat still.

The _Mother_ realizes first. She pulls at the chain around her neck.

It moves freely. Hunger crazed eyes land on him.

He knows it. She knows it.

She screams. Across the room in an instant.

The chain does not stop her. He cannot run.

He tries to dodge. Nails like razors slash across his face.

He falls to the ground. She in upon him instantly.

Teeth dig into his throat. The _Father_ joins in the feast.

He tries to scream. Claws rend into flesh.

He tries to fight them off. Teeth dig into skin.

He tries to scream. The young one joins in the feast.

His fist hits the _Father_. Teeth tear into his hand.

Pounding at the door. Teeth rip at his ear.

The door is shaking on its frame. Talons rip apart his stomach.

The door falls to the floor. _Others_ enter.

The young one notices first. She charges.

The young one is the first to die. She runs herself through on the blade.

The _Father_ mourns his progeny. He lunges.

The _Father_ dies next. His severed head bounces along the floor.

The _Mother _fails to notice. She is content with her meal.

He watches _others_ approach. He reaches for them.

_Others _stop. Silently he begs for help.

The command is simple. Get off him.

The _Mother_ stops. She notices her murdered family.

Her deranged scream is ended. A hammer caves in her skull.

The command is simple. Stay awake.

He can't. He is tired.

He closes his eyes. _Stay with me son!_

He is so very tired. _Carcette!_

He is filled with warmth. _Hold on!_

He opens his eyes. _Others _sigh in relief.

He studies his saviors. They study him.

_My name is Isran son, and you're safe now._

Kaius closes his eyes. He is tired now.

* * *

_Shock of shocks, another chapter in a reasonable period of time, I think the world might be ending. I'm curious what people thought the blurbs about the person trapped in the room were. I kind of hinted what they really were by their placement. If you go back they only occurred when Kaius was asleep or unconscious._

_Anyways, as always I hope you enjoy the chapter and any feedback you can give is appreciated._

_Until next time._


	10. Storm

The man fell silently, his throat slit ear to ear. Maneuvering around the dead Thrall, Serana leapt atop one of the Clan's horses. The Volkihar stables were located on the mainland, next to the docks housing the several boats used for ferrying people to and from the island. Twelve horses were housed within the stables. Dexion was surprisingly light; she was able to heave him onto the horse with a minimal amount of effort. "Hold on." To her mild surprise the prideful old man didn't object and simply wrapped his arms around her waist.

She was unable to suppress her nerves. She hadn't ridden on a horse in a long time…how hard could it be? Before she could find out, Dexion gestured towards the other horses. "What are we going to do with them?" Serana's lips twitched into a smirk as a delightful idea flashed into her mind. With a flick of her wrist and a barely noticeable red flash she sent the horses into an absolute panic. The terrified beasts broke free from their pen almost instantly and fled in random directions, no two horses sticking close to each other.

"Huh…who would have thought that making a horse think a starved troll was sprinting after it would be that effective?" Achingly out of practice she dug her heels into her horse's sides. The animal whinnied unhappily and trotted forward several feet. By the blood! What had she done wrong? Did she kick it too hard? Not hard enough? Was she not hitting it in the correct place? Grabbing the Elder Scroll she shoved it into Dexion's hands. "Take this, I'm driving." The horse reared up in protest to her kicking it. "Though…I feel it's only fair to warn you old man, I'm…a bit rusty." She managed to get the horse into a lazy trot with a flick of the reigns. She smiled slightly. Ha! They always said you never forgot how to ride a horse!

"How rusty?" Dexion's slightly gravelly voice held all the amusement of an undertaker.

Serana winced; she had been hoping he wouldn't ask. "…four thousand years…"

The human spluttered in disbelief. "W-what? You're _that_ old?"

For some reason she couldn't help feeling defensive, it wasn't like she'd asked to be locked in a blood be damned box! "If you don't count time spent in a stasis like prison, I'm only three hundred and six."

The man released a rasping laugh. "Only three hundred and six she says! Let me tell you girl! I hope I look that good when I'm three hundred and six!"

Serana smiled. She was glad she had taken Dexion with her, he might be old for a human but he seemed nice enough. "I hate to say it but I'm afraid your chance of looking as good as I do has long since passed."

"Bah, I never looked as good as you do."

She chuckled in response. "Flatterer."

"I have a question if you would indulge an old man's curiosity." She nodded. "Did you look like that before you became a Vampire or did the transformation make you more…beautiful?"

Serana shifted slightly uncomfortably. Was he flirting with her or just making conversation? "Um…I don't remember being a human very clearly but I'm pretty sure it just made me lose some pigmentation and get the eyes."

"I have another question if that's alright." She nodded again. "Why do some Vampires look like you, basically human I mean, and others look like…" He paused, trying to find a term that would avoid offending the woman who had saved his life.

"Monsters?" She asked with a slight frown.

"Yes."

"Cannibalism." Dexion looked at her strangely, they drank blood wasn't that basically cannibalism. As if sensing his questioning thoughts, she continued. "Drinking blood is one thing, it's what we're supposed to do, it's in our nature. Some Vampires develop a taste for the flesh of mortals and begin to eat it often, sometimes more often than blood. If they do so for a long enough period of time they begin to change, looking less and less like the mortals they used to be."

Dexion was silent in response. While he understood it rationally, hearing her talk about cannibalism like it was a perfectly acceptable practice was disconcerting.

"Personally I don't like it much, the blood is diluted by the flesh and mortals are all so different it's hard to find any consistency in the tenderness of the meat. Human's taste a bit like pork. Elves are very similar to humans, though they tend to be a bit…sweeter. I've never had a Khajiit." She released an amused snort. "And Argonians taste like chicken." She frowned, her face growing troubled. "Infants taste like fish apparently, though…" She seemed to realize how disturbing her topic of conversation was to her passenger and went silent without warning.

"You…do this often?"

Face flushed with shame she shook her head emphatically. "No! I've only done it a few times, I never _liked_ it much, and I would _never_ eat a child! It was more out of boredom than anything else." She flinched as she felt Dexion shift away from her in the saddle.

"You don't know what it's like…I…it…" She sighed shakily. "M-my father was always so angry when I refused. He _hated_ it when I sympathized with mortals. I don't understand why we always seem to think we need to harm you. If you feed regularly enough you don't even hurt the one you feed from. Some of his hunters had kidnapped a family and enthralled them; they were going to be feeding stock and servants. They had an infant with them…"

Dexion stiffened, already able to see where this was going. "Normally hunters leave infants and young children where they were, sometimes they even drop them off at nearby towns if they aren't too far away. Though I'm sure some claim they do and just kill them out of spite. My father was displeased that they had brought the child back with them; after all it wasn't like we would actually feed it until it could be helpful to us. By the blood, even feeding from one when you've fed that same day risks killing the child!"

She shuddered, huddling in on herself. "I…made the mistake of suggesting that I could take the baby to Rorikstead, it's only an hour's ride from the stables. My father was outraged. The fact that I would actually go out of my way to help something so 'beneath us' was abhorrent in his eyes. My father gave me an ultimatum, either I would kill the child or he would. What was I supposed to do? Knowing him he would take his time, make the poor child suffer just to teach me a lesson."

She was silenced as a haunting, almost ethereal, howl sounded from the way they had come. Death Hounds had caught their scent…"We need to move faster." Muttered Dexion, casting a furtive glance over his shoulder.

With a low growl, Serana urged the horse into a gallop. "Hold on." Their horse leapt over a shrub that lined one side of the path, plunging into the darkened woods. To Dexion's human eyes they were rushing through a cramped forest at breakneck speeds, weaving between trees that loomed from thin air. For Serana the woods might as well have been lit by the midday sun. The majority of their pursuers would be thralls; the darkness of the woods would help her remain undetected.

"I hope you can see better than I can. If no-by the eight!" A three foot spike of ice soared past their heads; Serana sent a retaliatory one over her shoulder. "How have they caught up so quickly?"

Without warning the horse turned to the left, running down a steep incline. "That's not the main body of our pursuers, that's the border guard."

Dexion looked over his shoulder. From atop a horse a massive Vampire watched them flee, his unnatural eyes shining in the dark. Six Death Hounds paced back and forth next to him, eager to begin the chase. No verbal command was given but as one the Vampire and the dogs took off after their fleeing prey. "Can you fight?"

The human sent Serana an incredulous look. "I'm a scholar!"

"So that's a no?"

"That's a no!"

The mortal couldn't help glaring at the irritated Vampire as she muttered what sounded suspiciously like 'typical' under her breath.

A snarling Death Hound leapt at their horse. With a flick of her wrist Serana impaled it through the skull with an icicle before sending purple energies into its dead body. The recently deceased beast didn't even have time to collapse before it was spinning around and charging its former allies. Unprepared for one of their own to turn against them two of the beasts were occupied by the doubly undead creature and another tripped itself up. The unfortunate hound tumbled head over heels down the incline before smashing into a tree with a crunch. It did not get up.

Another beast leapt for their horse, a concentrated bolt of lightning obliterated its chest cavity. That was a relief; at least those monsters weren't much harder to kill than a normal dog.

A slight pull in her gut was the only warning she received as a portal opened up before her. Yanking on the reigns she was barely able to avoid the dark abyss on the other side and the beast that was emerging. Though it had been a long time since she seen one, she had no trouble in recognizing a Gargoyle. The beast was massive perhaps eight feet in height with a barrel chest. Its three fingered hands were a rusty red color. Whether that was a natural coloration or stains left behind from previous kills she was unable to determine. Tattered wings flexed on its back, despite their size the beast was too heavy for them to serve any practical purpose. Horns thicker than her calf curved from its temples over its head. Small black eyes glared at her from its ugly batlike face. Roaring savagely it charged.

This latest development was too much for her horse, the unfortunate creature panicked. Ignoring her direction it galloped away from the monstrous Gargoyle. "What was that?"

Still trying to regain control of the rebellious horse, Serana responded. "Gargoyle."

Something that felt an awful lot like stone slammed into her back and hurled her from atop the horse. She fell hard, tumbling a few times before coming to a stop. Several feet away, the Gargoyle landed on its feet. She sat up slowly still dazed. The beast settled its wings behind its back and turned to face her. Had it leapt and knocked her off her horse? Maybe those wings weren't quite as useless as she thought.

On the far side of the monster Dexion had managed to slow the horse down. The elderly human's eyes found hers as he wrestled with the stubborn beast. She was surprised to find genuine concern in his gaze. She narrowed her eyes at the man, he still had the Scroll, and she couldn't allow that to fall back into her father's hands. "Go!" A lightning bolt slammed into the Gargoyle's face. "I'll distract them!" For a moment Dexion held still, unable to make up his mind. The Gargoyle released an enraged roar and his mind was made up, with a final, respectful, nod he left the Vampire behind.

Unnatural energies flared to life in her palms as Serana circled the Gargoyle. Behind her she could clearly hear the remaining Death Hounds making their way towards her, no doubt accompanied by their master. If she was going down fighting they weren't taking her alive. She was not going to be her father's plaything.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming her fraying nerves as the Vampire and his Hounds entered the clearing. Her eyes opened. The Gargoyle charged.

()

Florentius came to a stop at the door Arkay had indicated. Personally he didn't see the point in prying information from Kaius, but Arkay had been insistent. Who would have thought a god was capable of being obnoxious? He knocked twice, listening with slight amusement as grumbling and shuffling sounded on the other side of the door. With the creaking of unoiled hinges, the door opened. Clearly Kaius had been sleeping, aside from his smallclothes he had only thrown on a baggy shirt.

His legs were as scar ridden as his face, and judging from what skin his disheveled shirt revealed his entire body was covered. Florentius was surprised; Arkay had not said anything about this…

"What!" Snapped Kaius, his patience wearing thin. Staring at his scars obviously made him uncomfortable.

"Arkay and I wanted to talk. May I come in?"

Kaius recoiled, blinking sleepily as he tried to make sense of Florentius' words. "Arkay…like the god?"

"Who else? After all, who would dare to name their child Arkay?"

The larger man ran a hand over his face. "Crazy son of a bitch…" He mumbled before sighing tiredly. "What do you want at this ungodly hour?"

"To talk, as I just said." He moved to step into Kaius' room and the larger man barred in his way. "May I come in?"

"No." The door slammed shut.

He frowned; Arkay hadn't warned him that he'd be this standoffish. "Then I guess I'll have to speak through the door." Said Florentius, raising his voice far more than was necessary. "I'd like to talk about the Vampire that you spa-"

The door flew open revealing a livid Kaius. The larger man grabbed Florentius by his shirt and dragged him into the room. "Shut up damn you!"

Brushing himself off, Florentius sent Kaius an unimpressed look. "So about this Vampire…"

"Shut up!" The large man was pacing agitatedly, running a hand over his short blond hair. "I'm going to _kill_ Ingjard! She told you right? Or was it Beleval? I don't care what you think you know! It's wrong!"

"I assure you I'm not wrong, Arkay never lies."

"What?" Kaius stared at him in shock for several seconds, clearly not comprehending what he was saying.

"_Arkay_ told me about her...and the Elder Scroll." Honestly, why do they always have such a hard time believing him?

"The Elder…the Elder Scroll! How in _Oblivion_ do you know about that?"

Florentius sighed, was he being intentionally thick? "Arkay told me, as I've said several times." Kaius responded with an uncomprehending stare. "By the eight! How hard is it to believe that Arkay talks to me! He told me about the Elder Scroll and the Vampire woman."

"Now…I can hear you saying words, but it's like you're not putting them together in a way I can understand." Florentius groaned. How long did they have to dwell on this point? "Did you have a stroke?"

"What? No! I assure you, I am perfectly sane!"

"You think a god talks to you. A _god._" His voice raised several octaves as he flailed his arms in exasperation. "How is that sane?"

Enough! "How I know is beside the point, the point is that I do! Now, because I know, we are going to have a talk about why you chose to allow a Vampire to leave unmolested, with an Elder Scroll no less."

With an exhausted groan Kaius flopped onto his bed. "This has got to be a joke…"

Settling himself at the younger man's desk, Florentius eyes him curiously. He was far too animated to be a thrall, which meant he had allowed the woman to leave of his own free will. He wasn't sure if that was better or worse. "Why did you allow it to leave?"

"She didn't deserve to die."

That was…not the answer he had been expecting. "What do you mean?"

"She did nothing other than help me while we worked together; she even had the opportunity to let me die several times and always saved me. I don't know about you, but I don't repay being saved with a stab to the back."

His reasoning was sound, even if Arkay didn't agree with it…"Then why did you allow it to take the Elder Scroll?"

Kaius released a longsuffering sigh. "She needed it. If I had decided to relieve her of it we would have had to fight. One of us would have died as a result. And as I said, I wasn't about to repay her for her…kindness with a dagger in the back."

"So you allowed it, a _Vampire_, to keep an Elder Scroll? That seemed like solid reasoning to you?"

With a dry chuckle, Kaius sat up. "I'm talking to man that thinks a god speaks to him and I'm the one whose reasoning is questioned? Yep. Why not? Besides, they wouldn't be able to do anything with it. Not unless they had a Moth Priest."

Another sound point. "True…but I-What?"

Kaius raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior. "Are you talking with Arkay now?"

"They actually had a…and he what? Well that's wonderful…"

"Is he in the room with us?" He was grinning, far too amused for the situation they were in. "Can only you see him?"

"No! That would be ridiculous!" Said Florentius with a glare.

"You're speaking to me now? Aw…does your god friend no longer want to talk?"

"Be quiet! Now is no time for jokes."

"I beg to differ." Said Kaius earnestly. He pointed a finger at Florentius with a grin. "There is always time for jokes."

Florentius opened the door, stepping out into the hallway before he realized he had no idea where he was going. "Where is Isran's room?"

Kaius looked like someone had pulled the floor out from under him. "Why?"

"Because we need to talk to him!"

Kaius darted forward, putting himself in Florentius' way. "No we don't! He does not need to know any of this!"

"Ah, that's where it is." Arkay was so helpful sometimes. He ducked around Kaius making a beeline for Isran's quarters.

"No, seriously. He doesn't need to hear about this!"

"Yes, he does."

Kaius followed the smaller man desperately trying to come up with a way of stopping him. "But _why_?"

"Because the Vampires found a Moth Priest."

Kaius stopped in his tracks, stunned. "T-they what?" Noticing Florentius continuing without him he jogged to catch up. "Oi! How in Oblivion do you know they found a Moth Priest? And don't you dare say Arkay told you!"

The other man shrugged. "Arkay told me."

Hands grabbing at his hair, Kaius did his best to rip it out as he released a frustrated yell. Unfortunately it was too short for him to do anything more than claw his scalp.

A door to their right opened and a bleary eyed Beleval peaked her head out. "Kaius?" She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Whareyoudoing?"

"Nothing, go back to bed."

The elf yawned expansively, stretching her arms over her head with a groan. "Mmm…okay." The door closed and Kaius could hear her bare feet padding back to bed.

He made it several feet before something registered in his somewhat overwhelmed mind. "That wasn't her room…" She wouldn't…would she? "Is she _sleeping_ with Agmaer?" Kaius turned around, readying himself to get to the bottom of this mystery. After all, if Beleval was sleeping with a man less than half her age it would give Kaius an endless source of ammunition against her. He also should probably look out for her emotional wellbeing…that's what friends do right? Regardless he needed to find out…for the good of all.

"You are quite easily distracted aren't you?" Kaius closed his eyes as he remembered why he was awake at this awful hour. "You can interrogate your friend about her sexual exploits later." With an internal sigh, Kaius followed the older man. If he harassed him enough maybe he could convince him to rethink telling Isran.

Ah…the things he gave up for the greater good.

()

The night was dark as pitch; storm clouds had rolled down from the mountains blocking all light from the earth. Thunder boomed in the distance, the footsteps of an angry god on the hunt. Lightning followed the thunder, the periodic flashes of light illuminating the world with an unreal uniformity, painting a picture more detailed than any artist's canvas. The wind had picked up, stirring the naked trees into a frenzy, their bare branches crackling and hissing in the night air. The panting of a horse was audible beneath the din; its rider was silent as the grave. Its prey was not silent, barreling through the underbrush with no regard given to stealth. Behind the horse and its rider, a massive beast roared as it tore the forest apart to find its food.

Serana darted through the woods, the mounted Vampire and his Gargoyle pet hot on her heels. Even to her Vampiric eyes it was dark, the periodic flashes of light keeping her eyes from properly adjusting to the dark. A branch whipped across her cheek, leaving a small trail of blood. She stuck to the denser areas of the woods, where the horse was unable to follow and the Gargoyle had to waste time tearing through the foliage. Despite this the mounted Vampire was keeping pace, settling for following her outside of the dense plants.

Behind her the Gargoyle released a frustrated roar as it smashed its way through a tree. The beast might look like an animal of some sort but it was an artificial construct, what appeared to be flesh was in reality stone. The irony that this Vampire was using her mother's creations to hunt her had not escaped her; at least the Death Hounds had been dispatched. A tree limb as wide as her thigh soared past her head causing her to flinch away. It appeared the Gargoyle had realized it wasn't going to catch her without slowing her down somehow…wonderful. A second branch, larger than the first, smashed into a tree in her path.

She darted to the side to avoid splinters and other potential hazards sent into the air from the impact. The Vampire took advantage of her distraction, an icicle piercing her knee. Her leg was unable to support her weight with the severe injury and she tumbled to the ground. The Gargoyle picked up the pace, shredding through the underbrush as it neared its prey.

A beast larger than she could fathom snarled, its bass tones filling the air accompanied by a flash of light. A massive oak tree was illuminated briefly by the lighting. It was gnarled and ancient, easily as old as her. At one point it had almost been uprooted, its roots having almost been pulled free from the earth. They now formed an almost cagelike construct.

Conscious of the ever nearing sound of branches snapping and wood splintering, she began to drag herself towards the tree. It would not save her; she was not so deluded as to think that it could. It would slow the beast down however, and give her a chance to heal her injury. In an effort to slow the approaching juggernaut she sent a burst of dark energies over her shoulder. If anything this served to anger the beast and the frequency of the snapping increased as it snarled.

Her left hand grabbed one of the trees roots and she pulled herself forward. Beneath the thunder she could hear the Vampire chuckling to himself. The wind changed direction, bringing with it the smell of water. The sound of distant rain whispered through the forest, growing louder as the storm settled overhead.

In Serana's experience there were two types of rain. There was normal rain, everyday rain. Life giving and relaxing, it soothed you, even when it was in the form of a storm. Then there was _wet_ rain. The type that seemed intent on making you as miserable as possible, the type obviously sent by some deity you had angered in some way, shape, or form. This particular rain was the latter, and almost instantly Serana was soaked to the bone.

The ground seemed to liquefy as the hard packed dirt beneath her transformed rapidly into mud. Well…it was official…her clothes were ruined. She sighed internally at the thought. Was now really the time to worry about how she looked? The answer was given to her in the form of a crazed roar, a crazed roar that was far too close for comfort. Gritting her teeth, she pulled herself under the tree. Squirming as the too small hole threatened to leave her stuck.

No! If she was going to die she was fine with that. She had come to terms with that. But there was no way in Oblivion she was going to be killed because her blood be damned hips were too wide to fit into a blood be damned hole! She had always been fond of her hips, they accentuated her thin waist well. If they killed her she might die of shame! Her legs did their best to push her though while her hands grabbed at anything they could. She would not die like this!

A terrifying realization crossed her mind. The sound of the Gargoyle destroying the forest had stopped. There was only one reason for it to do that…

With a final burst of desperate energy she popped through the hole (she had lost a layer of skin or two and had even further ruined her clothes but on the whole she considered it a victory). While she had gotten her body clear she had failed to account for her cloak, and without warning she was dragged towards the opening with a choked 'hurk'. Her head smacked the roof of her temporary shelter and her back slammed into the wall as the Gargoyle tried to drag her back out through the hole. If she hadn't been frantically fiddling with her clasp she would have been amused. She had barely fit when squeezing through horizontally; there was no way she could possibly fit vertically!

Her neck cracked uncomfortably as the Gargoyle pulled harder. If she didn't get this damned cloak off the beast would snap her neck and haul her broken body out anyways! The clasp unlatched just as the monster tried to grab her body. She dove to the far side of her shelter, barely avoiding the bloodstained claws. Releasing an enraged roar, the monster began tearing at the tree. From what she could tell it wasn't even bothering with making the hole bigger, it was trying to uproot the tree completely. Despite the situation she snorted in amusement. There was no way if could do that…could it?

When the tree began to groan in protest her amusement died. How strong was this thing?

She could hear the Vampire's amused laughter as he watched the scene unfold.

She was going to die.

She could hear the rain as it did its best to make her death even more miserable than it needed to be.

She was going to die in a hole in the ground.

She could hear the Gargoyle snarling as it strained to get at its food.

She was going to die soaking wet in a hole in the ground.

She could hear the near constant thunder of the storm directly overhead.

She was going to die covered in mud, soaking wet, in a hole in the ground.

She could hear the footsteps of the convoy of soldiers just outside the woods.

She was going to-wait…she was not going to die…

She smiled. There were two things a man always believes about a woman, one that she is weak and two that she finds him attractive. Soldiers even more so than the average man. Eyes filling with well practiced tears Serana opened her mouth.

The resulting scream could have woken the dead.

()

Erald Elf-Killer was a drunk. He knew it, his friends knew it, and people passing him on the street knew it. He was also a captain in the Stormcloaks. Not out of any real loyalty towards his homeland, he was a Stormcloak because the Empire kicked him from the army after the incident with the Dark Elf. The whole thing had been blown out of proportion! How was he to know she was twenty and that that was considered little more than a child to Mer? What sort of man says no to a Dark Elf when she hits on you?

He ran a hand over his eyes in an attempt to rid them of rainwater; the attempt was doomed to futility. He was being sent along with three dozen other 'patriots' to reinforce Fort Greenwall, Ulfric had apparently received intelligence it was going to be attacked in the near future. Everything about him advertised his utterly miserable condition to anyone looking. He was hunched over, his bear skin cloak wrapped tightly around his shivering body. Every flash of lightning and rumble of thunder sent twinges of agony through his hungover mind. A particularly loud boom echoed throughout the valley. With a miserable sigh he took a swig from his flask. How much did he need to drink to forget his hangover? Just about the only upside for him was provided by his rank, he was riding a horse while the others were walking.

"Oi Elf-Lover, why are we traveling in this deluge?"

Erald sighed. The story behind his joining of the Stormcloaks had been spread amongst the men, no doubt by one of the diehards trying to discredit him. The more xenophobic of the Stormcloaks viewed him as little better than a traitor. It had been their 'clever' idea to change his name from Elf-Killer to Elf-Lover. To be honest he didn't particularly like either name. He had earned the title Elf-Killer during the war against the Dominion. He had an…affinity for killing and they had been fighting Elves. It didn't a genius to think up the origin of his name. He didn't even dislike Elves, they were people like anyone else. He wouldn't have slept with the Dark Elf if he hated her kind!

"Because your rightful High King commanded it."

"How do we know he did? For all we know you're leading us into an ambush!"

"Ingmar…" Erald took another swig from his flask. "…shut up." The wind howled through the trees, causing the hungover Nord to flinch. Why? Why did it have to be so loud out?

From his position on foot, Ingmar glared at his superior. "Why are you even here Elf-Lover? You aren't a true Nord. The only reason you're no longer with the Empire is because even they were disgusted by your attraction to Elves."

The howl of the wind grew in volume. Erald frowned…was that the wind? "Why Jarl Ulfric tolerates your presence I cannot fathom."

"Be quiet Ingmar." Erald listened intently, the howl was not a howl it was a scream.

"Did you lie to him, hmm? Did you tell him it was all a mistake?"

"Ingmar! Shut your worthless mouth!" The storm lulled momentarily and a shrill, terrified, scream pierced the night air.

Erald was off of his horse and running into the forest before he had time to think, Ingmar and several of his men following behind him. Upon entering the forest's boundary he came across his first problem, it was black as pitch in the starless night. Lightning flashed and a nightmarish scene was revealed for a split second.

A mammoth tree stood forlornly before him, its naked branches reaching skyward. It appeared to have been almost uprooted at some point. Terrified screams were emanating from beneath its cage like roots. Some…thing was attacking the tree, attempting to lift its immense weight. Judging from the cracking and groaning of the wood it was actually somewhat successful. Perhaps a dozen feet away a man was perched atop a horse, watching the beast with a grin.

Some poor soul was trapped beneath that tree, and whatever that monster was was after her. Erald Elf-Killer was not a great man; he wasn't even a good man. He was a drunk, an alcoholic, with a violent temper and more than his fair share of bloodlust…and he was not going to let that monster get its prey.

Roaring a guttural battle cry he charged towards the hulking beast, his men following closely behind him.

Lightning illuminated the area. The beast was turning towards them, massive fangs bared.

Thunder rumbled in the sky. He ran onwards, praying to all the gods that he wouldn't trip in the dark.

Lightning flashed, bathing the world in white light.. The man on a horse was backing away, the beast was charging.

The sound of a god clapping his hands caused him to flinch. He could hear a horse galloping away and the heavy footfalls of the beast.

Flash. The beast had already cleared twenty of the thirty feet separating them, he didn't stop his charge.

Boom. He could see a massive black form bearing down on him, he swung his warhammer.

Flash. His blow smashed into the beast's temple, it barely broke stride.

Boom. With the force of a rolling boulder the beast checked him out of the way, the Stormcloaks rained blows upon the beast.

Flash. A Stormcloak was dead; a second's head was ripped from his shoulders.

Boom. His soldiers roared in rage, the beast roared right back.

Flash. A clawed foot was rushing towards his head; he rolled out of the way.

Boom. He swung blindly with his hammer, smashing it into the beast's knee.

Flash. The beast fell to its knees, he climbed to his feet.

Boom. A sword stabbed at the beast, the blade broke against stone hard skin.

Flash. The beast was standing again, hand stained red as it emerged from Arnorn's back.

Boom. A bloodcurdling shriek emerged from the beast's mouth; a wet crunch signaled its hand pulling free from Arnorn.

Flash. Roaring in rage he smashed his hammer into the beast's head, it stumbled backwards.

Boom. Ingmar's axe cut the monster's legs out from under it; it fell onto its back with a scream.

Flash. Its hand grabbed a Stormcloak's ankle; it effortlessly pulled her closer and sunk its fangs into her leg.

Boom. His hammer crunched against the beast's skull, it released the woman to scream in pain.

Flash. Ingmar's axe followed his hammer, slicing into the beast's open mouth.

Boom. His hammer struck again, the beast's head split open like a broken boulder.

Flash. The body of the monster lay unmoving, the battle was over.

Panting in exhaustion, Erald glanced at his surviving Stormcloaks. Thirty six had attacked the monster, twenty nine remained. He wasn't sure if that was acceptable loses. He was trained in fighting mortals, Men, Mer, or Beast, not monsters. He was not trained for this.

Lighting filled the clearing again and a woman appeared in their midst. She was fairly tall, her skin pale and her hair dark. She was covered head to toe in mud and other debris, the rain heavy rain causing it to run down her body. Despite the filth covering her, Erald was struck with a single resounding realization when he saw her.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Her clothes were little more than tattered rags after her flight through the forest. Oddly, she didn't shiver from the cold. Shock he reasoned, it must be the shock. He shrugged his bear skin cloak off his shoulders and took a hesitant step forwards, he didn't want to spook her. She obviously understood his intention and smiled. Erald's heart skipped a beat.

By the Nine she was gorgeous…

She snatched his cloak from his hands and began to walk from the forest and towards the road. In a daze, Erald followed her. Unsure what was wrong with their leader, the Stormcloaks warily headed towards the road as well. She came to a stop next to his horse, studying the beast curiously. He held back, waiting for her to address him. "Is he yours?"

By Talos even her voice was beautiful. "Yes."

Her eyes, a verdant green, met his. "May I have him?" Somehow, despite not raising her voice, he could hear her perfectly over the raging storm.

"Of course." What sort of man would he be to deny her his horse? He was a healthy man, he could walk.

His response earned him a second smile. "My thanks." With almost inhuman grace, she swung herself into the saddle. "I have a question." He leaned forward. "Where do the Dawnguard live?"

The Dawnguard…who were the Dawnguard? When he paused she frowned. No! He didn't want that! In a flash he remembered. "The Vampire Hunters?"

She nodded.

"They live in a cave down the road a ways. Follow the signs for Riften. There'll be a waterfall to the left of the road and a bridge to cross the stream. On a hill opposite the falls there's a cave. Take it and you'll get there."

She frowned again, this time in mild confusion. "How do you know all that?"

How did he know that again? Ingmar…that was it. "The sister of one of my men is a member; he's been sending her supplies fairly regularly."

She smiled fully, white teeth flashing in the dark. "My thanks…hero." Slight hesitation showing her lack of skill, she turned the horse around and headed in the direction Erald had indicated.

Erald Elf-Killer watched as the love of his life rode away and into the night. He stood there, staring into space for several minutes. It was only when Ingmar began to question his mental stability that he had the surviving Stormcloaks continue their march.

It was over an hour later before he began to wonder why he had given the woman his horse. After all, he'd saved her life, wasn't that enough?

It was only several hours after that that he remembered he was a happily married man…

* * *

_I'm surprised, I actually liked Erald Elf-Killer. When I made him he was just going to be a generic Stormcloak leader who Serana would charm...he might need to make another appearance at some point. _

_Next chapter will be the long awaited reunion of Serana and Kaius. How will Isran react to the news he's been lied to? Does Florentius actually talk to a god? Did Beleval sleep with Agmaer? The answers to all these questions and more will be in the next installment of...DAWNFALL!_

_Wow I'm overtired...I think I'm going to sleep now._

_See you all next time, please read and review._


	11. Reunion

The distant rumble of thunder echoed throughout the Fort, the hellish storm that had dominated the night refusing to leave peacefully. Dawn was approaching, the world waking slowly from its deep sleep. Bird calls were audible from outside as the small animals greeted the new day. The air smelled fresh, the scent of the recent rain leaving those who breathed it invigorated. All signs pointed to the coming day being beautiful.

Kaius hated it with a passion. "Please, think about what you're doing."

Florentius was as moved by Kaius' plea as he had been by the dozens of earlier ones. "I have thought about it, I know what I'm doing."

"Damn it you crazy son of a bitch, why do you have to drag me into your psychosis?"

The older Imperial came to a stop, glaring at Kaius. "I am not insane." He took a step towards the larger man, eyes narrowed shrewdly. "If I was insane and this was all a paranoid delusion why are you desperately trying to stop me? Why not let me make a fool of myself?"

Kaius had no answer.

Florentius smirked. "I thought so. I _am_ going to tell Isran whether you are there or not, it's your choice to accompany me." His features softened, becoming something along the lines of apologetic. "This is necessary. Arkay sees this and so do I. With time I hope you'll be able to see it too."

Kaius grinned humorlessly. "You do realize there's a decent chance Isran is going to throw me out right? That this will end with me losing my home?" Florentius frowned and with a sad sigh he turned and continued on his way to Isran's office with a weary Kaius following him.

()

Serana emerged from the tunnel slowly, wary for signs of ambush. One hand was holding her horse's reigns and magical energies surged around the other. The predawn light illuminated a rather grizzly welcome. Burnt bodies, piled higher than she was tall, lay in a heap on the far side of the path. Her nose wrinkled in distaste as the scent of burnt flesh overwhelmed her sensitive sense of smell. Unwilling to suffer through it any longer she stopped breathing. Hopefully any lookouts they had wouldn't be able to tell if she was breathing or not.

Pulling the uneasy horse behind her, she followed the winding path uphill. The area was actually quite scenic, the polar opposite of her father's island castle. The path wound around a large lake, its waters so clear she could clearly see the bottom. If she'd wanted to she could have counted all of the small stones that lined the bottom, not that she knew why someone would want to do that. Because of the pebble bed, the waterfall that flowed from the top of the canyon downwards into the lake did not muddy the water, though the ripples did distort the view a bit.

Thick woods lined either side of the path. In the twilight she could see animals meandering about as they woke to greet the new day. Several elk grazed near the far wall of the canyon, despite the shade provided by the forest's interlocking branches she could see them clearly. Birds flew in between the trees, chirping happily to each other. The contrast between the beauty of the canyon and the grotesque warning at the entrance was startling.

From deeper within the canyon she could see the outline of the Fort. The sun rose behind it, giving it a golden almost ethereal aura. It was built into the canyon's wall, the buildings smooth surface conflicting with the jagged stone from which it sprung. Something nearer to her caught her gaze. A makeshift wooden wall had been built, cutting across the path. From an elevated sentry position a man watched vigilantly for signs of intruders…or would have if he hadn't been sleeping in a chair.

Serana grimaced internally. If this was their security maybe she was doing the wrong thing in trusting them. She had not been seen yet, she could still leave. She could go far far away, somewhere her father would never find her. Even as she had the thought she knew it was ridiculous. Her father was patient, thorough, and relentless. He would find her; it was only a matter of time. Beginning to breathe again she cleared her throat.

The lazy sentry jerked awake, falling from his seat with a grunt. She was unable to hide a slight smirk at the man's carelessness. He leapt to his feet, looking about wildly for the source of the noise that had awoken him. She was a mere twenty feet from him, was his low light vision really this bad? Taking pity on the hapless man she stepped from the forest and waved cautiously.

His eyes landed on her and promptly narrowed in suspicion. "Who goes there?" He growled as he tried to save face, pointing a strange contraption at her that she was unfamiliar with.

Taking a moment to ensure her illusion was in place (it wouldn't do to scare the man away with her eyes after all) she played her part. "H-hello." Covered in dried mud with her clothes in tatters it would not be hard to play the terrified refugee role.

The man's face softened but he didn't move. "I…I need to know who you are."

Beginning to tremble she nodded and wrapped her arms protectively around herself. "S-Serana."

The man lowered whatever he had been pointing at her. It looked like a wooden grip with a small horizontal bow attached. Clearly it was a weapon of some sort but she had never seen anything like it before. "What do you want?"

An unwelcome thought occurred to her. This plan relied on Kaius being as unwilling to tell the truth about their encounter as she had been, if he had told the truth she could be in trouble…"I-I'm an old friend of K-Kaius. H-he told me to come here if I e-ever needed him." She looked down; refusing to make eye contact, her shoulders shaking with what might have been sobs.

She could clearly hear the man shifting uncomfortably. What was it about men that made the sight of a crying woman unnerve them so? He released a resigned sigh before his armored boots stamped their way down the stairs. The man safely out of sight she smiled triumphantly. You would have thought they would be more concerned about infiltration.

Hearing him fiddling with the locked gate she resumed her silent sobs. The wooden gate creaked open and the man hesitantly approached. "Are you…hurt?"

Reacting as if the question distressed her too much to answer, Serana fell to her knees. Her now audible sobbing unnerved the man even further. It was then, as she did her best to look truly miserable, that he did something she had not expected. Crouching next to her crumpled body, he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. She stiffened in shock that the man mistook for fear. No one touched her…ever. Sure maybe in a fight or to do something practical, but…never to be comforting, never in an attempt to drive her tears away. Suddenly, her faux sadness was tinged with the real thing.

Gently pulling her to her feet the man hushed her like one would a child with a nightmare. "It's okay, you're safe now. My name is Agmaer. What was yours again?"

She knew very well that he remembered her name. He was treating her like she was in shock, trying to keep her engaged in the now to avoid thinking of the past. Sniffling pathetically she mumbled. "Serana."

"Okay Serana, come on." Still treating her as if she was made of glass, the man guided her slowly towards the Fort. "Let's find Kaius for you, yeah?"

()

The door closed behind them with an air of finality. Kaius was unable to stop himself from comparing it to a death knell. Isran's room was Spartan, not surprisingly. The only thing that was more than the bare minimum was the bed. It was large, large to the point of bordering on the opulent. Kaius was mildly surprised to see that the man was sound asleep. The old fool was too proud to talk about it, but the things he had seen haunted him, a peaceful sleep was a rarity.

Kaius glanced at the smaller man beside him, jerking his head towards Isran's sleeping form. _Is this really necessary?_

Florentius crossed his arms and nodded once towards the Redguard. _Yes it is._

Pulling an exasperated face Kaius motioned to Isran again. _He's sleeping._

Massaging between his eyes, Florentius pointed from Kaius to Isran then from himself to Isran. _Wake him or I will._

His restrained scream coming out as a strangled sort of moan, Kaius mimed strangling something. _I will __**kill**__ you!_

Tired of the silent argument, Florentius cleared his throat loudly. When Isran failed to move, he frowned for a moment before kicking the bed with surprising force. The dark skinned man residing in the bed woke with a grunt. He groaned tiredly and sat up, his eyes narrowed at Florentius and Kaius. Before either could speak his eyes flicked towards the window, seeing the predawn darkness still outside his narrowed eyes became irate slits. "I hope for your sakes whatever you are here to say isn't a waste of my time." The man's voice was a deadly whisper, and all the more terrifying for it.

Florentius opened his mouth but Isran held up a hand. "Just let me stop you there. To ensure there is no confusion, allow me to list the things that would mandate a valid reason for you waking me. The world ending, me being crowned Emperor, the fort being under siege, or the Vigilants of Stendarr camping in the entrance hall wanting nothing more than to apologize and tell me that I was right all along. So tell me, which one is it?" His voice had been rising in volume throughout his tirade, culminating in one of his near legendary shouts.

Florentius cleared his throat a second time, and shifted uneasily from foot to foot. He had forgotten how abrasive Isran could be. "Right…yes…well I'll start then? Right-" Isran snarled in the back of his throat and Florentius jumped to the point. "Arkay and I-" Unfortunately he jumped to the wrong point.

Isran was out of his bed in the blink of an eye and advancing towards the smaller man. "You _what_? You actually have the audacity to wake me up from the first _peaceful_night of sleep I've had in months, because of your delusions?"

"It's just that-"

"I _warned_ you, did I not? I _warned_ you to keep your insanity away from me! I specifically said that you could stay on one condition. One!" Grabbing Florentius by the shirt he pulled the man towards him so they were almost nose to nose. "What was my condition?"

"Is this really necess-" Isran shook Florentius violently, silencing the anxious man.

"_What_ was it?"

"That I 'keep my insanity to a minimum while in your presence'."

"And would you consider waking me, _before dawn_, keeping it to a minimum?"

"No…but I-" Twisting Florentius' arm behind his back, Isran frog-marched him towards the door.

"Isran, what are you doing?" Said Kaius, unsure whether he should interfere or not.

"Escorting Florentius from the Fort, he is no longer wanted here." Kaius grinned slightly at the news; maybe he wouldn't have to come clean after all. "And you are coming with me. I expect you to tell me whatever it is you are hiding." Damn it…

Kaius followed silently as Isran forced Florentius towards the exit, ignoring the man's increasingly desperate objections. "You must listen-"

"Shut up!"

"I'm trying to hel-"

"If you don't be quiet I will _make _you."

Kaius was unable to suppress a surge of guilt. He could save Florentius from Isran's wrath with a few words…and become the target for Isran's wrath himself. He had grown up around Isran and had seen enough of his explosive temper to last himself a lifetime. Florentius was just going to have to take this one for the team.

They entered the foyer and Florentius' objections became even more frantic. "Isran! Please!" The smaller man was beginning to struggle. Kaius was familiar with the hold Isran was using against the Imperial. If he kept up his struggle the first thing to break would be his arm, not Isran's grip. As they crossed the room's midpoint an even more dramatic change came over the man. The fight left him in the blink of an eye. His shoulders slumped and his head looked like it weighed a thousand pounds. "I have nowhere else to go…they're dead." He was no longer shrilly crying to be released; his voice was little more than a defeated whisper.

Isran came to a stop, apparently shocked by Florentius' murmured admission.

Noise from behind him caught his attention, and Kaius glanced over his shoulder. A bleary eyed Beleval was studying them curiously, her head tilted to the side. Behind her, the massive form of Durak was recognizable as he entered the foyer. Kaius cursed internally. They had been far from quiet; the entirety of the Guard would no doubt be heading to find the source of the commotion.

"What's going on Isran?" Durak didn't bother lowering his voice as he studied the trio suspiciously.

Sighing under his breath, Isran kept his back to the Orc but answered. "Florentius has overstepped his bounds. I warned him and he failed to listen. I have no need for people like him."

"Isran…_please_." Florentius barely moved. Looking at the floor as his final plea slipped past his lips.

Kaius blinked and for the first time he _saw_ Florentius. He saw the man beneath all the quirks. The man desperately searching for a place to belong. The man mourning a life he could no longer return to. The man with the tan line on his ring finger. A tan line that belonged to a ring too painful to wear…

"I lied." The words had slipped past his lips before he had thought.

Isran's grip on Florentius slackened and his head turned slightly towards Kaius.

He had said it…there was no going back now…"I…did not tell you the whole truth about what happened at Dimhollow."

Unable to continue looking at Isran, Kaius glanced away. Ingjard was beside Beleval, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She smiled softly, offering all the support she could.

"What do you mean?" Isran's voice was calm, a clear warning sign of his fraying temper.

"I was not-" The Fort's gate swung open and Agmaer walked in, a dark haired woman following close behind him. Kaius' heart stopped as his eyes met a familiar verdant green pair. Despite her ruined clothes, despite the mud coating most of her body, Serana was instantly recognizable.

His hand supportively on the Vampire's shoulder, Agmaer surveyed the gathered the Guard curiously. "What? Am I missing something?"

()

Serana shifted uncomfortably, fervently hoping that her illusion would hold. She had been planning on talking to Kaius first, ascertaining if she could count on his support before revealing her identity. It would be…unfortunate if one of the assembled Guard realized what she really was.

The nearest member of the Guard besides Agmaer was a smallish tanned man with close cropped black hair. He was looking at her with something akin to shock. Behind him stood a large Redguard, his brown eyes studied her shrewdly. The man's shaved head and beard vaguely reminded her of Dexion, though the way he appeared to be sizing her up as a potential threat showed that hair style was about the only thing he had in common with the aged Moth Priest.

A few feet behind them stood Kaius. He appeared much as she remembered though his outfit was new. He must have just woken up. That was the only reason she could think of for him to be wearing only a baggy shirt and his smallclothes. His legs were as scarred as his face, lending credence to her theory that the scars extended over most of his body. His face was ashen causing the darker skin of his scars to contrast noticeably with his usually tan skin. This was not good…he looked terrified.

Behind him several other members were arrayed. A large Orc, a surprisingly tall Nord woman, a petite Wood Elf (who was glaring at her and Agmaer for some strange reason), and several other humans were entering the room as well.

The Redguard, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, glanced over his shoulder to Kaius. Seeing the fear on his face plain as day he turned back to her. His eyes were still suspicious but there was something more there. A simmering loathing was beginning to form beneath the suspicion. "Who is this woman Kaius?"

"Isran…I can explain."

The man did not turn to face Kaius. The loathing in his eyes increased twofold. "Was she at Dimhollow?"

At the back of the room the small Bosmer and large Nord gasped simultaneously. Seeing Kaius flinch she realized they must have realized who, and more importantly what, she was.

"Isran just let me explain."

The Redguard's fists clenched. Staring into the man's hateful eyes Serana was unnervingly reminded of her father. "It is a yes or no question."

Being as subtle as possible, Serana prepared to defend herself. She was near the door. She could probably escape if she took Agmaer hostage…

Kaius sighed in defeated. "Yes."

Before she could even attempt to grab Agmaer (impressive given her enhanced reflexes) the man hurled a ball of light at her. It smashed into her chest and her world exploded in pain. It was like the spell Kaius had hit her with when they first met, the one like weaponized sunlight, but a thousand times worse. She fell to the ground, spasming uncontrollably as agony coursed through her veins, her mouth opened in a silent scream.

She was distantly aware of Agmaer leaping away from her like he had been burned. Obviously the man had been taken in by her acting and was shocked by what she was. After what felt like centuries the spell wore off and she regained control of her body. Trembling uncontrollably she slowly pushed herself off the ground. That _really_ hurt…

"You of all people…_what _were you thinking?"

"I was being rational! I was alone in a _fucking_ pit! I could barely see three feet. When an actual reasonable Vampire was dumped into my lap and did nothing hostile whatsoever I proposed we work together to get out!"

She painfully pushed herself up slowly, warily watching the hostile mortals arrayed around her.

"You…it was your idea? Has your brain been damaged boy?"

"I would have starved to death down there old man!"

"That's no-"

"Would you rather that I never came back?"

"I'm warni-"

"That I killed her for no reason and stayed trapped?"

"You don't-"

"That I died down there alone?"

"Yes!"

Kaius recoiled as if struck, staring at the older man in shock. The Redguard looked as surprised as Kaius, his dark eyes wide.

"Son…"

"Do _not_ call me that!"

"Kaius I-"

Rising to a knee she groaned painfully. Her neck tingled uncomfortably, normally a sign she was being watched. She glanced up, and met the gazes of the arrayed mortals staring at her in surprise. None of them moved, seemingly completely taken aback. She quickly grew tired of being stared at. "What?"

The Redguard went from apologetic to angry in under a second. He spun around, pointing accusingly at Kaius. "What in Oblivion is it?"

"What do you mean what am I?" Asked Serana, slightly offended.

The man ignored her, glaring at Kaius. "What is it? No Vampire should have survived that!"

Kaius blinked uncomprehendingly, looking between her and the leader of the Dawnguard. "I…I don't…she's a Vampire that's all…"

"Don't lie to me boy!"

"I am not lying to you, you old bastard! As far as I know she is a Vampire, nothing more nothing less!"

The attention once again diverted from her Serana stood shakily…and a massive Orc grabbed her bodily. "Isran, what do we do with the parasite?"

The Redguard (apparently named Isran) didn't bother looking at her. "Put it in a cell, I'll deal with it later."

As the Orc pulled her from the room Serana didn't bother resisting. She was powerful but not suicidal; fighting an order of Vampire slayers alone and in their home was not a good idea. Already planning her escape, she allowed herself to be led away.

()

The dungeon was a cramped and dimly lit; calling it a grotto would be generous. Six cells lined the far wall. They were little more than crudely dug rooms with reinforced doors sealing them. All were empty save one. Agmaer leaned against the wall next to the entrance, watching the occupied cell.

The Vampire sighed audibly, shifting her weight back and forth within her cell. Agmaer did his best to ignore the monster. He couldn't believe he had fallen for her manipulation! How in the world had he been so oblivious? The Vampire sighed again and was ignored.

His father always said he was an overly trusting fool, was the old bastard actually right? A few sobs and a bit of traumatized behavior and he had been wrapped around her finger! The Vampire sighed even louder. Was Beleval using him? Would she do that? He trusted her but did she deserve it? The Vampire's sigh could only be described as explosive.

Agmaer glanced at her in exasperation and a wide grin spread across her features. "Oh good, I was beginning to think you had spontaneously been rendered deaf."

Agmaer's eyes narrowed. "I don't speak to parasites."

Irritation flashed across the Vampire's beautiful features. "Wonderful, the slurs are in play I see."

"I trusted you, you lied to me. Do you honestly expect me to treat you well?"

The Vampire pulled a face. "Oh don't be like that. I genuinely like you. You're…sweet."

Agmaer scoffed and crossed his arms. "Doubtful."

"I'm serious, you really were very sweet. You were willing to do anything in your power to help the poor traumatized girl. Not everyone would be that kind."

"And look what that got me?"

"Were you hurt? Did I harm you in any way shape or form?" Agmaer opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Aside from your feelings, I wouldn't count those if I were you."

"No, you did not hurt me."

"Good, then you're just pouting. Are all the Guard this thin skinned or is it just you?"

"You obviously want something. It's not generally considered wise to insult the person you're asking for a favor."

"And you're smart too!"

"Now you're just being transparent."

Choosing to ignore Agmaer's comment, the Vampire elaborated on her request. "As I'm sure you've noticed, I'm filthy and my clothes have seen better days. Given that there is next to no chance that I will leave here alive, I'd like to die mud free and with decent clothes." Putting on her most charming smile she took a step towards the bars. "Is there any way I could convince you to get me some water and fresh clothes?"

"We aren't going to kill you. We'll interrogate you and then imprison you."

"That's a relief. Instead of killing me, you are planning on torturing information from me and then leaving me to rot in a cell where the hunger will drive me to madness."

"I…that won't…"

"I saved Kaius and did not hurt you when I could have. The reward for my generosity is torture, insanity, and death."

"But…you're a Vam-"

"And after all that, I ask for the ability to bath and wear clean clothes and that's too much! I'm not asking you to free me! How is that too much to ask?"

"I'll just be right back, yeah?"

The Vampire smiled broadly, revealing her elongated canines. "You are just the sweetest thing! Don't worry. I will be here when you get back."

Sighing explosively, Agmaer left the room to retrieve water and clothing.

He did not know why he was surprised that the Vampire was gone when he returned.

()

The door to Isran's study was slammed shut, leaving Kaius and the enraged man alone. "You will tell me everything that happened, _everything_."

Kaius glared at the older man, unflinching in the face of his anger. "Why in the Divines names would I do that? You've already judged me, already decided it would be better that I died alone and starving. Why would I tell you anything?"

Too irate to admit to any wrongdoing, Isran advanced towards the taller Imperial. "Because if you don't you are no longer welcome here."

Kaius was unable to suppress a chuckle. "You really think the others would stand for that? I hate to break it to you old man but you're respected around here. I on the other hand am liked. There is no way they would let you kick me out."

Isran snarled under his breath. "You really think they will stand for what you have done? You _betrayed_ us! You betrayed me! That thing you allowed to run free is an abomination! How many people do you think it has killed since you released it?"

"Less than you've killed in the same time period."

Isran's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger. "What? I kill Vampires. They are monsters! They are parasites! They are abominations! They are _not_ people!"

"You know, I'm beginning to doubt that. The fact that this 'monster' saved my life at least four times in the time we traveled together makes me think that maybe they are people, just like you and me. After all, we interact with the true monsters Vampirekind has to offer. If someone was to judge all mortals by one man or woman, like for instance you, they would think us little better than beasts."

They both knew Kaius was just saying what would anger Isran the most; even so Isran took the bait. "Don't you dare compare me to them! I save lives!"

"Says the man who killed my family."

Isran recoiled. "That is not fair…they…they were ripping you apart. If I didn't…they would have killed you."

"I thought that's what you wanted."

The older man winced; they both knew that was a low blow. "I don't want you to die boy; I would never want you to die. I just…I just think you made a mistake."

"I was pragmatic. The options were work with a Vampire or starve to death alone in the dark. I am not so blinded by hatred that I would choose to die when there was an alternative."

Before Isran could respond and restart their argument, a tentative knock was heard on the door. Grumbling to himself, Isran stalked to the door and ripped it open. "What?" His yell petered out as he paused in confusion. There was no one on the other side of the door.

He turned to Kaius, head tilted to the side in confusion. "You heard that ri-" From nowhere an orange energy surged forth. It lifted Isran bodily off of his feet, hurling him across the room. He slammed into the wall hard, his head smacking against the stone painfully. Before he could fall another surge of orange energy slammed into his chest, pinning him in place.

Kaius, who was regretting not having a weapon, raised his fists looking for an attacker. The attacker shimmered into view, her invisibility wearing off. Her right hand was raised, magic rippling around it as she kept Isran immobile against the wall. Not bothering to look at Kaius she flicked her left hand. The door closed behind her before locking with a soft click.

Still unsure what he should do, Kaius stepped towards the irritated looking Vampire. She responded by sending the much larger man a withering glare. "Really?" She raised a black eyebrow, her inhuman eyes showing impatience, frustration, and (to Kaius' surprise) fear. Seeing that Kaius had stopped advancing, she returned her attention to Isran. "I came here, to the lion's den, alone." Isran began to struggle. He stopped when another burst of orange energy slammed into his chest with crushing force. "I came here to _talk_. I came here, hoping that Kaius' rational attitude was in the majority. You can imagine my disappointment to find that it is just the opposite."

Looking bored with the entire situation, Serana studied the nails of her unoccupied hand. "I, being overly generous, am still willing to talk. Despite your attempt to kill me I am willing to let bygones be bygones and talk. You might enjoy acting like a savage but I find it distasteful." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, she glanced between Isran and Kaius. "So, can I trust you to behave yourselves and talk like civilized beings? Or should I put you both to sleep and leave?"

Not seeing much point in angering the Vampire when he was unarmed and unarmored, Kaius shrugged. "I'll talk." Isran growled low in his throat. "The old man says he will too."

"Good." Serana paused, eyeing the pinned Redguard shrewdly. The magic around her hand disappeared and the man dropped several feet to the ground. Before he could rise ice coated her fingers and she pointed them towards Kaius. "Do anything other than talk and an icicle is going between his eyes."

"Hey!"

Serana ignored Kaius' outraged exclamation and stared at the glaring man. "Do we have an understanding?"

"…yes."

A smile spread across her features. Much to Kaius' irritation even wearing ruined clothes and covered in dried mud she was still breathtaking. "It's always so nice to see that mortals do in fact have the ability to think rationally."

"Why are you here?"

A frown flickered across Serana's face before she schooled herself to appear more neutral. "I need your help."

"Why would I help you parasite?"

Rolling her eyes at the petty name calling, Serana answered. "Because you don't want to die."

Isran took a step forward, glaring murderously. "Was that a threat?"

"No. It was a fact. If you do not help me, there is a good chance Lord Harkon will kill you all."

The older man scoffed while Kaius studied her curiously. "Please, I've killed the leaders of your clans before; I'll kill this Harkon just the same."

"No, you won't. Harkon is not the leader of just any clan. He is the leader of Clan Volkihar, the nearest thing we have to a king of all the Vampires in Skyrim. He is more powerful than anything you have ever faced."

Isran laughed derisively. "You expect me to believe he would be able to unite all of the Vampires in Skyrim? How gullible do you think I am? Infighting and backstabbing is in your kind's nature, unity is not possible. "

"With what he is offering I will be surprised if any refuse his call."

"What is he offering?" Asked Kaius.

Serana glanced towards Kaius, her features softening slightly. "The sun. He believes he can destroy it."

Isran took a step forward, earning himself a warning glare. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Serana dispersed the spell she had been holding Kaius hostage with and crossed her arms. "I was willing to sneak in here knowing there was a good chance I would be caught. I am now standing before you unarmed. Do you think I would do this if it wasn't important? If my fa-Harkon destroys the sun, life as we know it ends. My kind will become the target of all mortals, we will die. If by some small chance we manage to survive, there is a good chance all plant life will die. If plants die, all life will follow. When you all die, we will run out of prey. We will starve and be driven to madness. Nirn will be nothing but a lifeless ball of dust occupied only by the gibbering remnants of its Vampiric population. I don't find that thought particularly appealing, do you?"

"You lie."

"Why? What could I possibly gain from this course of action?"

"You could be leading us into an ambush."

Serana groaned, a hand covering her eyes. "Really? _Really_? Why would I use this tactic to lead you to an ambush? Would kidnapping a relative of one of your members not work? There are hundreds of more practical ways to do so? Why would I put myself in harm's way?"

"Oh shit…" Serana and Isran turned to Kaius, both confused by his outburst. "The Elder Scroll…that's why he needed the Elder Scroll."

"The _what_?"

Serana glanced back to Isran, only to find the man staring at Kaius with growing rage. "I take it he did not know about the Scroll?"

Kaius sent her a halfhearted glare. "No! When in Oblivion would I have been able to tell him?"

"Kaius…you will tell me about this Scroll. Now…"

"Serana had an Elder Scroll when I met her. I assume she gave it to Harkon."

"Yes and he used a Moth Priest he captured to decipher the message in the Scroll. When he told me what he had planned exactly I freed the Moth Priest, stole the Scroll, and escaped."

"Oh? And where is this Moth Priest? Where is the Scroll?"

"We were separated."

"Do you really expect me to believe-"

"Isran!" Both the Vampire and Redguard jumped at Kaius' sudden shout. "Shut up!" Sighing under his breath, Kaius gestured to Serana. "Continue."

"Thanks…" Said a confused Serana. "As I said we were separated. I gave him the Scroll and told him to run before doing my best to slow his pursuers. I have…little faith in his ability to escape. In all likelihood he was captured."

"So Harkon has the Priest and the Scroll again?" Asked Kaius while Isran fumed silently.

Serana smiled genuinely for the first time. "I did not say that." Motioning for Isran and Kaius to follow her, the beautiful Vampire walked over to Isran's desk and the map that rested on it. "I don't care how quickly they found him. There is no way that they captured him with enough time to get back to the Castle before sunrise. They will hold up somewhere to wait out the daylight hours. If I had to guess, I would say that they are there." A well manicured nail tapped the map, pointing to a location in the Rift.

"Redwater Den?" Muttered Isran. "That's a Skooma den, filled with drugged up idiots. Why would they hide there?"

"It is?" Asked Serana, seemingly genuinely confused. "In my time it was the location of a font of Vampiric energies. Vampires would make pilgrimages there and drink from the enchanted Redwater. It was said to increase their power greatly." She crossed her arms, studying the map intently. "At the very least it is probably a front for a clever Vampire. After all, I doubt someone higher than a cloud would object overly much to being fed upon. If it is what I think it is, it should at least have a lead on where the group we are looking for is waiting out the day."

"Okay, let's say I believe you, which I don't, what are you proposing?"

"I and some of your Dawnguard, head to Redwater Den and search it for clues. You will be destroying a Vampire enclave that is fairly near to your home, and I will hopefully be getting a lead in my search for Dexion and the Scroll."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

The Vampire groaned and glanced at Kaius. "And I thought you were overly suspicious." The Imperial chuckled. "I have explicitly told you that there will probably be Vampires there. How is that a good trap? I've already told you the threat."

"I'll go." Serana smiled and Isran glared.

"What do you think you are doing boy? I have not okayed this fool's errand!"

Kaius didn't bother looking at Isran. "I should be dead, you said it yourself, and if this ends in my death the rightful order will have been restored."

"Good." Clapping her hands together, Serana grinned at the humans before her. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to the dungeon. No doubt Agmaer has returned with my water and new clothes. We should leave within the hour." Unlocking and opening the door with a flick of her wrist, Serana glided silently from the room. "Oh and Kaius? I'd suggest a change of wardrobe. I doubt the other Vampires will be distracted by your pantless state."

Clothes in his smallclothes and a baggy shirt, Kaius flushed scarlet and glared at the retreating Vampire's back. He moved to leave the room but was stopped when Isran grabbed his arm. "I will tolerate you clearing out this infestation but when you are finished, I expect you to bring me that monster's head. Is that clear?"

Ignoring the feeling of guilt in his stomach, Kaius nodded. "As crystal sir."

* * *

_Wow, I'm a bit surprised I was able to get this chapter done in time. I am going to be on vacation in Brazil for the next two weeks and will have no chance to write during that time. I figured I should probably give my readers some sort of warning. Anyways, Redwater Den is up next. Followed by some bonding, team building exercises, and Isran realizing that Vampires are people too and Serana becoming his surrogate daughter._

_As always reviews are appreciated and I will see you all when I get back from Brazil._


	12. Flesh Metal and Stitches

Blood, rich and thick, flowed past her lips. The bones of her hands and feet knitted themselves back together. Blood, metallic and strong, filled her mouth. The scabs that consumed her back cracked like mud baked by the sun. Blood, life giving and empowering, poured down her throat. Burnt flesh began to bubble and heave, skin splitting and flowing down her body like heated wax.

Garan watched with detached interest as Fura drained the third thrall she had been given. The brutalized Vampire was crouched before him, purposefully pointing herself away from him. The cracking scabs and heaving flesh that enshrouded her form made her look like some heinous bastardization of a larva, a monstrous insect emerging from its cocoon. With a less than human snarl she tore her teeth free from the deceased thrall. Her right hand grasped at her face, pulling the burnt flesh away and revealing the flawless skin beneath. Her clawed hands began tearing at the remnants of her injuries, pealing the semisolid mixture of scab, burnt tissue, and skin away as quickly as she could.

"Why?"

Garan blinked, somewhat bemused by her question. He had been expecting anger at Harkon's torture, loathing for Serana whose arrival had caused this, not this lifeless sort of acceptance. "Excuse me?"

"Harkon was finished with me…why did you do this?" The younger Vampire was trembling, obviously reliving her torture.

Keeping clear of the filth dripping from the woman's body, it wouldn't do to ruin his shoes after all, Garan circled around her. "I am…pragmatic. You failed Harkon. While I wouldn't have tortured you, you belong to Harkon and what he wants to do with you is his prerogative." The Vampiric Dark Elf paused, studying Fura as she glared up at him. "Now that he has lost interest in you though…now I see no reason to waist your potential. You are arrogant, overconfident, and sycophantic; you are also brutal, powerful, and intelligent. Assuming you curb your less than desirable traits I see no reason to allow you to kill yourself."

"You should have let me."

Garan frowned. For a second he toyed with the idea of hitting the tactless woman. He decided against it in the end, there was no need for him to dirty his hand. "Cease your pathetic wallowing in self pity. You are healing, you will recover from this. That is not something many 'entertained' by Harkon can say. Consider yourself lucky that Serana escaped with the Moth Priest and the Scroll. That event no doubt caused Harkon to lose interest in you."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room after that, Fura staring blankly at the putrescent flesh still sloughing from her body. Garan ignored the woman, casting his bored gaze around the room. It was small and dimly lit, though that was to be expected, they were Vampires after all. Ages ago when this Castle had housed humans this room might have been used for storage, possibly a place for the maids and caretakers to put supplies away and out of sight. The door slammed open revealing an irritated Vampire. The Thrallmaster gave Fura and Garan a disapproving glance before turning fully towards the elder Vampire.

"Harkon demands your presence. Your pet will have to fend for itself for a while."

Nodding to the Thrallmaster, Garan left Fura and traveled through the darkened hallways of Castle Volkihar. The various Thralls and Vampires he passed moved to the far side of the hallway, they knew better than to get in his way. CuSith and Garmr sat on either side of Harkon's door. The Death Hounds endured their vigil silently, intelligent eyes surveying the hall. It appeared Harkon was no longer taking the security of his room for granted. As he passed by Garmr released a low growl, she had always been a savage bitch.

The door opened silently, the well oiled hinges making no noise. Harkon's room was as Garan remembered it save for one thing. There was a second empty plague next to the one for Valerica; it didn't take a genius to see who it was destined for. Harkon had his back to him, staring intently at something he held in his hands.

"You asked for me…"

Harkon was silently for several seconds, not reacting to Garan in any way. Garan opened his mouth to try again and Harkon spoke. "I did not ask."

"Pardon?"

Still Harkon stayed sitting, staring at whatever he was holding with fascination. "We both know I don't ask for things Garan. Not here, not amongst the Volkihar. You had no choice but to come here." Garan fought back a surge of irritation at Harkon's arrogance. He did have a choice in the matter, whether Harkon recognized that or not. Serana had proved that quite well.

"As you say Harkon."

The elder Vampire stiffened, glancing over his shoulder towards Garan with a glare. "_Lord_ Harkon."

Recognizing the danger he was in, Garan bowed hastily. "Apologies my Lord, after all this time I did not think we stood on ceremony."

"Hmm…" Harkon stood slowly, brandishing what he had been holding. The ebony dagger was instantly recognizable. "Valerica…even after all these years she still finds ways to frustrate me. She made this…I should have noticed." Harkon walked past him, surveying his room idly. Garan knew better than to turn around and face Harkon. Acting too wary would be taken as a sign of guilt. "She is not content to take my Scrolls from me, to slow the ascension of our race. No! She poisons my own daughter against me as well. I wonder…when she forged this for Serana, did she envision my daughter stabbing me in the back with it?"

"I would not know my Lord."

"You found Namasur. When you did there was no sign of my daughter?"

Keeping his unease hidden with practiced ease, the Dunmer nodded. "Yes, apart from the dagger in the poor man's skull that is."

Harkon snorted. "The man was weak and a fool, he is no loss. Are you sure there was no other sign? I find it hard to imagine that within our home it took near an hour to discover Serana's betrayal."

"It is an intriguing question."

"Indeed. What would your answer to it be?"

Garan steeled himself, this was nearing dangerous territory. "If I had to guess, I'd say she either bent a Thrall to her will or there is a traitor among us."

"My thoughts as well…leave me. I have much to think on."

Unsure if his dismissal was a good thing or not, Garan nodded and left Harkon to his brooding. He would need to be on guard for the foreseeable future.

()

She galloped a few dozen feet ahead of the others, a hood pulled up over her head. Her shoulders were hunched as if she was in pain; no doubt riding in the sunlight was unpleasant for her. Beleval glanced to her left. Agmaer was riding alongside her, his eyes focused on the horizon. On his far side rode Durak, the Orc's horse was as massive as he was. To her right was Ingjard, her Nordic friend looked furious, she had not taken Kaius' lie well. Kaius rode ahead of the others, though he was still a good distance back from the Vampire. The man's troll was shuffling after them, the mammoth beast foaming at the mouth and panting heavily as it did its best to keep pace.

She didn't understand why Kaius trusted the Vampire, and she didn't understand why Isran allowed them to follow the monster. It was obviously manipulating them; how it treated Agmaer was evidence of that. The fact that Kaius seemed to trust it, even if it was hesitantly, was ridiculous. Was the man really that naïve? That easily taken in by a pretty face?

The Vampire slowed its horse, allowing them to catch up. "Redwater should be just up ahead." Upon hearing the Vampire talk, Ingjard was unable to suppress a barely audible growl. This provoked a raised eyebrow from Beleval who was the only member of the Guard close enough to hear.

"How do we know this _thing_ isn't leading us into a trap?"

The Vampire looked unamused at the accusation, glowing eyes glaring out at Ingjard from beneath her hood. "Why would I lead you into an ambush and tell you I'm taking you to a Vampire nest? Doesn't that seem counterproductive to you?"

"I was not talking to you beast." Ingjard glared unflinchingly at the Vampire for several seconds before turning to the other members of the Guard. "Well? What do we think?"

Durak was the first to respond, the massive Orc studying the Vampire shrewdly. "I say don't take the chance. It's in the sun and nowhere near shade; we should kill it and be done."

Beleval shifted uncomfortably. "Doesn't Isran expect us to clear out this enclave?"

"So? We'll just clear out the infestation after we separate this bitch's head from her shoulders." Responded Ingjard with a shrug.

"Ingjard…" Groaned an exasperated Kaius as the Vampire muttered something about 'the bitch being able to hear you'.

"Kaius shut up! You don't get a say in this decision!" Snarled Ingjard.

Beleval frowned but stayed quiet. She hated seeing her friends fight.

"Um…guys?" The others glanced towards Agmaer. "We haven't considered the fact that the Vampire could be telling the truth."

Beleval blinked in mild surprise, it wasn't like Agmaer to argue a point. He was normally content to follow the others lead.

Durak chuckled to himself. "This is the Vampire that manipulated you. You remember that right?"

"Yes. That doesn't mean we should just disregard everything she says because she's the one that said it." The others had no response to Agmaer's point.

"Can we move on to the task at hand or are we still debating whether or not to kill me?" The Vampire's dryly worded comment was enough to bring a chuckle past Beleval's lips. She was quick to pass it off as a coughing fit when she received a glare from Ingjard.

"Can we just clear out this enclave?" Asked an irritated Kaius. Seeing that Ingjard was not interrupting him, he continued. "If this is a trap or the information is otherwise bad we can deal with the Vampire then."

"Sure, but if it comes to it I get the Vampire's head." Ingjard answered for the group.

Seeing that the group was willing to tolerate her presence for the time being, the Vampire shared her plan. "The Redwater will be guarded, especially if Dexion and the Scroll are actually inside. There will be Thralls or willing mortals guarding the entrance during the daylight hours while their masters slumber inside. Getting inside shouldn't be a problem. Even the mortals that willingly follow Vampires are conditioned to not question a Vampire. If the five of you follow me and act dazed and confused I should be able to pass you off as my Thralls. Even if the mortal is suspicious I can always 'convince' him."

Durak rolled his eyes at the Vampire's plan. Muttering something about Vampires and their overindulgence of subtlety, he dismounted his horse, brushed past the Vampire, and headed towards the entrance to Redwater Den. The others followed his example, much to the exasperation of the Vampire.

For the entrance to a font of Vampiric power, the entrance to Redwater Den was fairly unassuming. Though, pondered Beleval, that was probably the point. A ramshackle hut stood in a small clearing. A large portion of the roof had crumbled and the south facing wall had fallen over at some point. The doorframe was warped with age; the door it once held was long gone. Dozens of stones of various sized littered the clearing off of the east wall, the chimney must have decayed with the rest of the building.

A rather stout Nord in iron armor stepped through the doorway, eyeing the approaching Orc suspiciously. "If you're looking for Skooma go right inside, if you're looking for trouble go somewhere else."

The Orc didn't break stride. "Thrall or willing?"

The man's face twisted in confusion. "If you're looking for Skooma go right inside…if you're looking for troub-hurk!" He was cut off as Durak's mammoth fist slammed into his throat. The smaller man lurched forward, coughing as he struggled for air. Using his momentum against him, Durak grabbed the back of his head and brought it down onto his rising knee. The man fell, unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Well, that answers that." Muttered the Orc. It was true. Thralls were near brainless, and easily confused.

Upon entering the house, the entrance to the Den was readily apparent. A fairly large circular trapdoor took up most of the floor of the main room. Despite its size and no doubt considerable weight, Durak lifted it near effortlessly. "I'll go first." He whispered. "Then Kaius, the troll, Ingjard, the Vampire, Beleval, and Agmaer." Not waiting for a response, he jumped feet first into the unknown.

()

The problem with trusting mortals was that they are emotion driven creatures. Serana did not begrudge them this, it was in their nature. She did regret her reliance on them though, for as long as they saw her as a predator they would view her as a threat. This was not something a rational argument would be able to help. Emotional creatures that they are, they would in all likelihood bullheadedly ignore her well thought out points in favor for what their gut instinct told them to do. She could understand, really she could. What prey felt comfortable around their predator? Would sheep welcome a wolf into their midst? She could understand…that didn't mean she liked it.

Stepping over the comatose body of one of the dozens of Skooma addicts filling the Den, Serana silently followed the irate Nord in front of her. The larger woman had made it abundantly clear that she wanted nothing more than to cleave Serana's head from her shoulders. While she didn't feel particularly threatened by the Nord woman, her allies were another matter entirely. She was confident that in a one on one fight she could take any of them, all of them at once and…the outcome began to look less and less in her favor. With these thoughts in mind, she did her best to avoid provoking the woman…who promptly stopped without warning causing Serana to walk into her back.

"Watch it abomination!"

Serana nodded wordlessly, she knew better than to talk to the irritable woman.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough for an apology?"

Biting back a longsuffering sigh, Serana sent the woman an irritated look. "No, I just don't see much point in speaking to someone who is dead set on taking offense to everything I do."

The woman turned around, her superior size allowing her to loom quite effectively. "Watch what you say parasite. I could kill you here and now and no one would bat an eye."

Before she could reply and no doubt further anger the large woman, the Bosmer behind her sighed in exasperation. "Ingjard, can this wait until we're done here at least? Don't you have something better to do?"

Ignoring her friend, the Nord (apparently named Ingjard) leaned towards her. "When this ends up being a trap I will kill you first."

Putting on her most charming smile, Serana brushed past her. "That's fair." If that was how she wanted it, Serana was fine with playing along. And if the mortals decided to attack, the giant man-woman would be her first target.

In her haste to get past the one woman battering ram, she forgot who (or more accurately what) was in front of her.

Kaius' troll (named Fluffy?) leered at her and moved so they were walking parallel to each other. Two of its coal black eyes stayed focused on her while it left eye watched where it was walking. As she watched the beast warily, its lips pulled back revealing fangs that put hers to shame.

"What do you think you're looking at?"

The troll responded by closing its mouth with an audible click. Suddenly, Serana knew what it was like to be considered food by something. The feeling was…disconcerting.

"Kaius, your pet is looking at me like I'm an appetizer."

"Fluffy!"

With a final three eyed glare and growl, 'Fluffy' turned away.

The attack came without warning. Several comatose addicts leapt to their feet and rushed their group. Serana twitched backwards, a spiked flail coming within inches of her head. Moving with a speed no mortal could hope to match, she lunged towards the attacking Thrall. Too close for the man to us his weapon effectively, her open palm slammed upwards into his chin. The familiar feeling of magic surging through her extremities brought a smile to her face as an ice spike punched up through the man's skull.

To her right the troll backhanded an oncoming Thrall. The already punishing blow was fatal as the beast's blunted wrist blade crushed the man's chest. Roaring in bestial rage, the troll charged the nearest hostile. Fighting the next Thrall that rushed her, Serana watched the beast curiously. Given how precarious her relationship with the Guard was, she wanted to be as prepared as possible if she had to fight one of their armored trolls. Its attacks, while fairly fast, were sloppy and easy to predict. If she was forced to fight one she was fairly certain she would be able to anticipate and dodge the attacks. Though…with its monstrous strength a single mistake could easily be fatal.

She could hear the other Guard fighting behind her as the Orc and Kaius dealt with any hostiles coming from the front. Seeing two of his allies being cut down by the duo, one of the attackers turned and attempted to run. Seeing an enemy fleeing, the Orc rushed forward and expertly knocked the fleeing man's legs out from under him with his warhammer. Raising his weapon over his head, the Orc prepared to end the fallen man.

"Stop!"

The Orc turned towards Serana, an eyebrow raised in irritation. "What?"

"He tried to flee, Thralls never run. He's willing and that means he could know where Dexion and the Scroll are." Sighing, the Orc changed the direction of his attack, shattering the man's knee with his hammer. To her right, 'Fluffy' slammed the final hostile into the wall before savaging his throat.

Kaius knelt next to the lone survivor as the man eyed him warily. "We have a few questions, I suggest you answer them."

The man spat in Kaius' face. Before the Imperial could do anything foolish, Serana slipped past him and crouched next to the defiant man. "_Now, let's be reasonable_." She said, lacing her voice with Vampiric persuasion. "_No one here wants to hurt you_."

The man's eyes widened in shock mixed with fear, all defiance leaving him. "Y-you're one of them…"

Pushing her exasperation aside, Serana smiled reassuringly and stopped her attempt at magically persuading the man. "Yes, I am. Have you seen an older Imperial man? Balding head with a grey beard? The Vampires that captured him took something from me, something valuable. I want it back."

"I-I can't…they'll kill me!"

Laughing under her breath, she caressed the man's cheek comfortingly. "Oh…you sweet thing." The hand caressing his cheek coiled into his hair, grabbing it in an inhumanly strong grip. "What makes you think I won't?" She said, keeping the same friendly tone she had been using the entire conversation.

"P-please…"

"Now, why don't you answer my question-" The man jerked away from her instinctively but she effortlessly pulled him back. "-before I have to rip your throat out with my teeth?"

"Th-they took him past my position just before daybreak. He's somewhere deeper in the caves. That's all I know, I swear! Will you let me go?"

Serana smiled at the man. It was good that he had come to his senses; she wasn't particularly in the mood to carry out her threat. "Of course." The man relaxed…and Serana snapped his neck.

Ignoring the wary looks she was receiving from her mortal 'allies', she stood and headed deeper into the caves. Their quarry was near, she could almost smell him.

()

With Serana in the lead, the group moved considerably quicker. Her keen senses had allowed them to prepare for two more ambushes and avoid another all together. Despite himself, Kaius was beginning to trust the Vampire. She might have callously killed a man willing to work with Vampires but if he was honest with himself he'd have done the same thing. The man was a traitor and deserved no mercy.

The subject of his thoughts stopped, holding up a hand so they would too. "I can smell Dexion, he's near." She inhaled deeply. "He's not alone. Several humans and a few Vampires are with him. The humans could be prisoners or hostiles, there's no way to know. The Redwater source is within a fort in the next room."

Kaius nodded before one of the others could try to start something. "So, what's the plan?"

"If I know how Vampires think, which I do, they'll have a bolt hole readily available. We will need to keep them from it if we want to save Dexion and get the scroll."

"Right…so what's the plan?"

Serana smiled at Kaius, revealing her elongated canines. "You're the Vampire hunters, just do what comes naturally."

Kaius glanced over his shoulder to see the others in various states of irritation. "Right." He turned back to the Vampire. "But tha-" Only to find that she had disappeared.

"I knew the bitch would betray us!"

Kaius sighed in exasperation at Ingjard's comment. "Yes, yes. Can we at least clear this place out before you break your arm patting yourself on the back?"

Not bothering to listen for a response, Kaius slunk further into the cave. The sound of water burbling through a rocky stream was audible from up ahead. Judging from the echoes the next area was fairly large.

As he had expected, the cave soon opened up into a cavern. Torches were placed strategically around the area, giving off enough light for the Vampire's Thralls to see. Much to Kaius' surprise, Serana's claim of a fort was not an exaggeration. While it was less than a third the size of Fort Dawnguard it was still an impressive sight. Someone had actually taken the time to build a fort hundreds of feet underground. Despite the torches on the fort's towers, the ceiling of the Cavern was enshrouded in darkness. Kaius, already uneasy, couldn't help the feeling that something was lurking in the darkness above him, something watching and waiting for the opportune time to strike.

"Huh…you don't see that every day." Kaius grinned at Agmaer's whispered comment; the man's inexperience was showing.

"You see anyone on patrol? Anyone watching from the walls?" Asked Ingjard, having come to a stop crouched next to Kaius.

"No, though that doesn't mean they aren't there." The first thing you learned when fighting Vampires was that you could not trust your eyes.

"If there is anyone on watch, there is no way we're getting there undetected." Muttered Durak. "If what the parasite said is true, the Vampire's will be gone by the time we get to the front gate."

Beleval sighed, eyebrows furrowed in mild frustration. "Even so, we need to clear the fort. If we drive them off its better than nothing right?"

"Normally yeah but…"

"What if the Vampire was telling the truth?" Said Agmaer, finishing Kaius' thought for him.

"I say we risk it." Said Ingjard.

"Yeah…I guess. What's the alternative after all?" The others appeared to agree with Kaius, and so they advanced on the fort, doing their best to move quickly and quietly.

To the surprise of everyone, they were able to advance to the entranceway without incident. Having the others stay back, Kaius peeked around the corner. Ten people were arrayed around a campfire. Three were Vampires. That much was obvious even from a distance; they were dressed like royalty while the others were dressed in rags and ratty armor. Among the mortals sat an elderly man, judging from his skin tone and size he was probably an Imperial. He was bald or had his head shaved, and a bushy grey beard came down to the middle of his chest. If anyone there was Dexion, it was him without a doubt.

Kaius began to turn back to inform his allies when it happened. Fluffy, who had apparently lost his patience, came charging around the corner with an inhuman roar. The others were seconds behind him, knowing their cover had been blown. Making a mental note to chastise the impulsive troll later, Kaius charged.

Unsurprisingly, the Vampires reacted first. Leaping to their feet, they stared in alarm at the charging Dawnguard. A female Dunmer Vampire said something to the Thralls, pointing towards the Guard. The Thralls, including the man who could be Dexion, charged. A mammoth Nord Vampire snarled, baring his teeth, he waved his hand. Dark energies exploded from his palm and formed a circular void hovering in mid air. A Gargoyle stepped from the void and promptly charged the Dawnguard as well. Kaius grimaced; Gargoyles were among the most dangerous servants Vampires employed. Whenever he fought one he came back with bruises and broken bones.

Having sent their distractions towards the threat, the three Vampires fled, making a beeline for a barely noticeable crevice in the wall. They had almost reached their escape route when a second void formed in the air. This one appeared directly in front of the crevice, causing the Vampires to come to a stop. The void closed, depositing its cargo on the floor of the cavern in a heap. Before Kaius could see what had arrived, he was engaged by an Imperial Thrall.

The unskilled foe was dispatched easily enough, Kaius ramming his sword through the enslaved man's chest. Leaving the dying man where he had fallen, Kaius turned towards the other Thralls…and was immediately checked out of the way by the charging Gargoyle. He rolled several feet before coming to a stop. Luckily the monster appeared to be having trouble focusing on one target, and was doing its best to pin down the rapidly dodging Beleval.

Fluffy ran by, hooting in excitement and waving his massive arms over his head as he charged the man who was most likely Dexion. "Fluffy!" The troll turned to Kaius, head tilted to the side in confusion. The man he was going to eat was attacking, why was that bad? "Knock him out. Do _not _kill him." With what looked suspiciously like a pout, Fluffy smacked the man unceremoniously upside the head. The elderly man crumpled without a noise. A large Nord rushed Kaius; he was tackled almost immediately by a hungry troll. Seeing that the others had already dispatched the other four Thralls and were focusing on the Gargoyle, Kaius turned to see what had appeared before the Vampires.

The first thing he noticed about the beast wasn't its unnatural height, it wasn't the cruel stitches binding its disparate parts together, and it wasn't the almost boneless way it moved. It was what passed for the beast's face. The skin of its face was pulled taught; flesh covered its eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. A horrid diagonal gash dominated its face, thick black stitches keeping it from splitting open. The beast's skin clearly came from several different people as the shade varied from section to section.

Save for a heavy metal belt and collar it was naked, almost as if it was prideful in the display of its grotesque body. It was unnaturally tall, as if someone had taken a man and stretched him. Metal spikes protruded from its flesh at random intervals, their surface rusted and stained with blood. Aside from the stitches, its body was dominated by faintly glowing arcane tattoos. Its right arm was a similar hodgepodge of parts as the rest of its body, its hand consisted of a left and right hand cut down the middle and sewn together, giving it six working digits. Its left arm followed the same pattern until it came to the elbow. From the elbow down it consisted of a spiked metal club, flesh covered the weapon the stitches that held it together were barely able to stretch the skin enough to do so.

It was a monster straight from nightmare and Kaius had _never_ seen anything like it before. "What in Oblivion is that?" His fear morphed quickly to surprise as the beast moved fluidly, its deformed foot slamming into the temple of one of the three Vampires it was fighting. It was actually _fighting_ the Vampires!

The Vampire stumbled but before the beast could finish her off the other two moved to her defense forcing it to step back or lose a limb. If it felt anything at the momentary setback it did not show it, retaliating with a punishing blow from its club arm that sent the Dunmer Vampire across the room. Whatever it was it was formidable, but not enough to take three Vampires alone. Knowing this was probably the last thing he should do, Kaius rushed towards the fighting monsters.

The large Vampire that had summoned the Gargoyle swung at the beast with his sword. Its six fingered hand caught his arm mid blow. With no discernible pause it brought its club arm upwards, shattering the Vampire's arm. As the man roared in agony its misshapen palm slammed into his chest sending him tumbling away. Seemingly hearing Kaius approaching, its eyeless head turned towards them. For something that for all intents and purposes should be blind, he had the strongest feeling it was looking directly at him. Realizing that he had made a mistake, Kaius came to a stop…and the beast leapt.

It soared through the air almost gracefully. The sight of the seven foot tall _thing_ launching itself into the air stunned Kaius enough that he failed to react. A two toed foot slammed into his chest, knocking him onto his back and stealing the breath from his lungs. He recovered at the last possible second, throwing his shield up just in time to deflect the beast's club arm. A hand with too many fingers grabbed the edge of his shield and with inhuman strength pulled it from his grasp. Planting its deformed foot on his chest, the beast raised its club arm. It tensed to attack-"No!"

Much to the dazed Kaius' shock, Serana shimmered into visibility between himself and the beast. Even more surprising was the fact that the monster actually appeared to listen to her. It tilted its head to the side, almost like a curious dog. She pointed imperiously towards the fleeing Vampires. "Kill them."

Kaius was struck for the first time by how completely silent it was, even when it was fighting it made no noise. Nodding to Serana (its master?) it turned and sprinted towards the fleeing Vampires. The second if got within twenty feet of the Vampires it leapt into the air. Its unnatural strength propelling it through the air it landed on the Dunmer Vampire's shoulders. The woman screamed once before her head was caved in by the beast's club. The large Nord Vampire skidded to a halt and headed in the other direction. The third was not so fortunate, and the beast grabbed it by the head. Its freakish hand wrapped around the entirety of the struggling Vampire's head and it lifted her into the air. The fingers tensed, muscles like iron bars exerting incredible amounts of pressure. Seeing what was coming, Kaius looked away. The audible crunch that soon followed sent shivers down his spine.

The final Vampire came to a stop, realizing that it was trapped between the beast, Serana, and Kaius. Eyes filled with loathing landed on Serana. "Traitor."

Serana rolled her eyes. "That's one word for it. Another would be rational."

The man bared his teeth, ignoring the beast as it advanced slowly. "Lord Harkon will not forgive this…your Father will not forget this. No matter where you run, where you hide, he will find you. He will find you and make you wish you had never been born."

Serana's eyes narrowed. "I've made my decision, now give me the Scroll."

"The last act in my life will not be one of betrayal; you can have it when I lie dead."

Taking some sort of queue from Serana the beast lunged, and was tackled by the Gargoyle as it rushed to its master's defense. The Vampire was already charging them, a sword held in one hand, the other filled with arcane energies.

The energies surged forth, a portal opened, a second Gargoyle stepped through.

"Oh come on!"

Serana sighed under her breath. "Bastard likes Gargoyles…distract it."

"What?" Serana was already gone, shimmering into thin air.

"Damn it!" Kaius dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the oncoming construct. The battle cries of the other members of the Guard sounded behind him as they followed the Gargoyle they had been fighting. With his friends by his side, Kaius prepared himself for a climactic fight. The Gargoyle inhaled deeply, opened its mouth, and turned to stone.

"That's it?" Asked an incredulous Agmaer.

Turning around, Kaius faced the Vampire controlling the Gargoyles. Serana stood before him, an ice dagger held in each hand. She had slit the monster's throat and rammed her second dagger into its temple. Without their master the Gargoyles had reverted to their natural state. The hostile Vampire collapsed.

There was a soft scrapping noise, metal against stone. Serana glanced towards the origin and what might have been concern flickered across her features. After a moment's hesitation she ran towards the source. Following the Vampire with his eyes, he was surprised to see that the reason for her concern was the creature she had controlled. The last time he had seen it, it was fighting the first Gargoyle. The fight had not gone well and the Gargoyle had petrified with its teeth around the creature's neck and one of its hands through its torso. Even with the amount of damage it sustained it was trying to stand, still doing its best to fulfill its master's wishes.

"Shh…it's okay." A six fingered hand reached towards Serana, almost like a child looking for a mother's comfort. "You did well." Serana's hand brushed against the creature's. "Go home." Its body faded into nothingness.

"What in _Oblivion_ was that thing?"

The Vampire glanced towards Kaius, frowning slightly. "He's a Flesh Atronach, my mother made him for me."

"Wow…I wish my mom got me a stitched together abomination when I was a child. I feel like I've missed out, _really_."

Beleval was visibly shaken. "I have never seen anything like that before."

The Vampire raised an eyebrow. "Really? You people have stopped using Atronachs, summoning undead directly, and magic that unlocks doors. By the blood, why would you stop?"

"I've seen Atronachs before, they're nothing new, but I've never seen one like that!" Responded the Elf.

"How can you use something like that? It's abhorrent!" Snarled Ingjard.

"I did not kill anyone to make him. The bodies used were from cattle that had already died. No mortal souls are bound to him. He is a Daedric being housed in a shell of flesh, not an unwilling soul bound to me for eternity. Is this not better than keeping some unfortunate mortal as my Thrall long past their time?"

"No! It's not!"

Serana rolled her eyes and stalked past the Guard, coming to a stop at the final Vampire's corpse. She crouched next to his body and after a moment or two of fumbling produced the Elder Scroll. She smiled in satisfaction, and turned towards her mortal allies. "See? I did not lie to you." Her smile vanished as quickly as it appeared. "Where is Dexion?"

"Fluffy knocked him out."

"What?" Muttering to herself about mortals and their lack of common sense, she rushed to the elderly man's side. "Your damned troll broke his eyes socket!" Her hands glowed with a golden light as she did her best to heal the man's injury. "Why were you unable to knock him out yourself?"

"I was in a fight for my life, I'm sorry I didn't take the time to find one man among the hostiles and knock him out. You're lucky I noticed Fluffy was heading for him before he got mauled."

Serana ignored Kaius' attempt to defend himself. Her voice soft, she shook Dexion's shoulder gently. "Wake up. Come on you wrinkly old coot, I need to talk to you." The elderly Imperial's eyes opened and he looked up at Serana in confusion.

"For the masters!" His arm lashed out, smacking Serana in the head with all of his feeble might. The Vampire barely flinched and with laughable ease, pinned his arms over his head.

"_Listen to me Dexion. You will listen to me_."

The man struggled against her hold, babbling nonsense about the masters.

"_You will stop struggling_!" Dexion stopped.

"What is she doing?" Asked Agmaer.

"How am I supposed to know?" Responded an irritated Ingjard.

"I think she's trying to break his Thralldom." Muttered Durak.

"But I thought you couldn't reverse the process that created a Thrall. Is she trying to trick us?" Said Beleval.

"_She_ can hear you, and this is harder to do than it looks." Grumbled Serana, casting a glare over her shoulder. Even Ingjard looked mildly chastised at the rebuke.

"_What is your name_? _Think._"

"…Dexion."

"_Good. Now, why are you in Skyrim_?"

"I was…searching for…Elder Scrolls..." The man jerked upwards and Serana allowed him to. "I…Serana? What happened? How long has it been?"

The Vampire smiled. "Less than a day. I um…got help."

For the first time Dexion's eyes found the Guard hovering on the sidelines. He pushed himself to his feet slowly, obviously still sore. "So, to whom do I owe my freedom?"

Beleval, always good with people, was the one to answer. "The Dawnguard, we're Vampire hunters. We were happy to be of help."

The man's eyes darted nervously towards Serana. "V-vampire hunters you say?"

"We already know your friend's a leech." Muttered Ingjard. "No point trying to hide it."

"Ah…good." Clearly uneasy, the man sent Serana a concerned glance. "As…appreciative as I am of the rescue, could we leave? I think I've had enough of caves.

Serana laughed, sending Kaius a knowing look. "Believe me, if anyone here has had enough of caves, it's me."

* * *

_Sorry for the wait people. Brazil was awesome but it took a bit for me to get back to the writing mood. With this chapter done I'm finally done setting up for the main story and things can start happening. I, for one, am looking forward to it._

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and reviews are always appreciated._

_Until the next time._


	13. Patches

Raucous laughter echoed around the cavern, Durak, Ingjard, Beleval, and Agmaer were clustered around the fire. Durak's booming voice was the most noticeable, his stories of past battles entertaining the other members of the Dawnguard. Against the cavern wall, Kaius crossed his arms, glaring into the air. His lie appeared to have irrevocably broken their trust in him. Even Beleval seemed to be avoiding him, though at least she had thought of him enough to leave him some food.

Despite his urge to leave the place of his imprisonment, Dexion had proved unable. His injuries and exhaustion had been too much for the aging Imperial. While he recovered they would stay in Redwater Den. Something had come from their wait at least. As Beleval had tended to Dexion, the others had entered the bowels of the fort and cleansed the Redwater. Vampires would no longer make pilgrimages here.

Fluffy wandered over to him. The ever-hungry troll was eyeing his untouched food. "What do you want?" The troll snorted and motioned to the food with a clawed hand. "Fine, take it." With a happy grumble Fluffy grabbed Kaius' food, turned around, and headed back to the fire. "Really? Even my pet's abandoning me."

"They really hate me." Serana, ever silent, had joined him. Wonderful.

With an irritated sigh, Kaius glanced towards the Vampire. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." She frowned slightly. "I just didn't think they would shun you as they do me. I'm sorry."

"Save it, I have no need to hear your false sorrow." The Vampire opened her mouth but thought better of it and remained silent.

It really would have been easier if Kaius had slit her throat when he'd had the chance, or if he'd left her where she had fallen after the blizzard, or if he'd killed her when she showed up at the Fort. By the Divines! It would have been easier if he'd never even gone to the damned Dimhollow!

"Are you going to do it?"

"Do you not realize I have no interest in talking to you?"

The Vampire rolled her luminous eyes. "Are you going to do it?"

Fine, he'd humor her. "Do what?"

"Kill me."

Kaius turned to the Vampire fully. "What?"

She crossed her arms defensively, glancing towards the others. "I heard you and your leader."

"I…what? You did?"

She smirked humorlessly. "Of course. I'm a Vampire; enhanced hearing comes with the package."

"And after hearing that you still came with us?"

She shifted in place, clearly uncomfortable. "Yes, what other choice did I have? The alternative was to run, throw everything away and flee for my life."

"You do realize that we wouldn't have chased you, right? You're one Vampire; I think we have better things to do."

She released an unladylike scoff. "Please, if I wanted to hide from your Dawnguard I could do so easily. I'm being chased by something much, much more dangerous. I assume you noticed the Vampire we killed threatening me?"

"Yes."

"For stealing Dexion and the Scroll I betrayed Lord Harkon. When he finds me he will make me wish I'd never been born."

"So? Couldn't you run?"

The Vampire sent him a scornful look. "Run? Harkon is a Vampire, not some irritated mortal Jarl. He is immortal and will not forget that I betrayed him. Eventually I would slip up, or he would get lucky and I would be captured. I choose to fight, but I can't do that alone."

"And you went to the Dawnguard, a group of Vampire hunters? Are you stupid?"

For the first time anger flickered across her features. "No. Harkon is feared throughout Skyrim, it would be impossible to rally Vampires to rise against him. The man has been in power for over four thousand years, he's basically untouchable. I could have gone to a Jarl, bent him to my will and had his guards attack Harkon. The chances of that succeeding are next to nil though. It would have been a slaughter."

"You care?"

"For mortal lives? Not particularly. I just don't see a point in wasting time and energy on something so likely to fail. So naturally I thought of you. You claimed to be a Vampire hunter, and had refrained from trying to kill me. That made you marginally more trustworthy than other mortals."

"So you came looking for help from the guy whose last actions towards you were to scream at you?"

She shrugged. "I was desperate."

"The Vampire we killed, he said something else." Serana tensed, eyeing him warily. "He said that Harkon would not forget and that your father would not forgive. Are they the same person?"

She looked away from him, wrapping her arms around her torso protectively. "It must seem horrible to you…a family trying to kill each other." She sighed. "Yes, Harkon is my Father."

"_Father_ Father, or did he turn you?"

The Vampire laughed softly. "_Father_ Father."

"I thought Vampires couldn't have kids."

"We can't. That doesn't mean they don't have them before they change. My mother also became a Vampire around the same time."

"Wow…that's a family friendly activity right there."

Her eyes flashed and she bared her teeth. "And look what I can do as a result. I will never die, I can use magic most mages never even dream of, and I can bend others to my will. It was _worth_ it!"

"Was it worth your family?" She jerked backwards; face morphing through too many emotions for Kaius to track. She settled on resentment.

"I asked you a question and you have yet to answer it." She growled through gritted teeth. "Are you going to kill me?"

Kaius shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's not an answer!"

"It's all you're getting."

Releasing a less than human growl, she stalked away the irritated Imperial. Finally left alone, Kaius returned to his brooding. He already knew the answer to her question, now he needed to figure out why.

()

Only when she was finally alone did the enormity of what she had done hit her. She had betrayed her father, she had run to _mortals_ for help…she had killed one of her own kind. She was in no way averse to killing an enemy; she had done so often enough. But she had never killed a Vampire before, never killed one of her own…

The unfamiliar feeling of panic welling up in her chest, Serana sat. Alone in a dark corner of the Redwater Den, she put her head in her hands.

What had she done?

Violence amongst Vampires always served a purpose, killing a rival in a power grab, or a lover who betrayed you, it was almost common. She had never sought power…she'd never had a lover who mattered enough to warrant such an extreme reaction. As her father's daughter she'd been untouchable, other Vampires avoided her in fear of Harkon's wrath. Despite being in a position many would kill for, she never saw the appeal of such power. Leading only put a target on your back, the only reason her father had been so successful was his innate paranoia and his unprecedented strength.

She had killed a Vampire! Three if she included the two her Atronach had killed. That was not like killing a human. When a human dies they lose _maybe_ eighty years, an elf maybe a few hundred, but when a Vampire dies they lose eternity. She had ended the life of someone that could have lived to see the rise and fall of dozens of Empires. She had stolen eternity from someone.

She had to, didn't she?

If her father succeeded in his mad quest, it could mean the end of all life. The thought brought her no comfort.

What if she was wrong? What if her father was right? If the sun were destroyed it could possibly terrify the mortals enough for them to accept the Vampires as their natural betters. By the blood, a magic powerful enough to destroy the sun could possibly provide the energy plants needed by itself!

What had she done?

Her father would not forgive this, he would…the things he would do…by the time he was done she'd be begging for death. It wasn't like she could hide! She wasn't her mother; she couldn't drop off the face of Nirn. It didn't matter where she hid, he would find her. It didn't matter how fast she ran, he would catch her. She could not run, she could not hide.

It was with considerable surprise that she realized she didn't want to.

She would not run, she would not hide. She would fight, even if it ended in her death. It didn't matter if her father was right or wrong, nothing good could come of him succeeding. Even if she wanted to she couldn't hide, there was nowhere her father wouldn't look…except…

With a surprised yelp, Serana shot to her feet.

If she was right, and somehow she knew she was, she had just found her mother.

()

"Our Thralls report movement, the Dawnguard made a play for the Moth Priest and the Scroll." Harkon said nothing, his posture radiating silent fury.

"Did they succeed?" Asked the ever impatient Orthjolf.

Vingalmo paused, clearly unhappy being the bearer of bad news. "There is no way for us to know, our Thralls could not enter the Den. If they had they could have given themselves away."

"Do you think they succeeded?" Murmured Harkon.

"As I said, there is-"

"Do _you_ think they succeeded?" Snarled the ancient Vampire.

"Most likely." The Altmer relented with a sigh. "Five members of the Guard entered, along with one of their attack trolls and…a woman wearing black who flinched from the sun."

Harkon stiffened, spinning around to stare at the Altmer Vampire. "Serana? She fled to mortals? To mortals with the audacity to think themselves our _hunters_? Are you sure?"

The elf ground his teeth in frustration. "There is no way for me to know. A Thrall's testimony should always be taken with a grain of salt. Still…whoever this woman was, she fit Serana's description."

"Even if my daughter hasn't fled to those insects, they have, knowingly or not, taken something of great value to me. I will not tolerate their presence any longer." Harkon turned towards his other advisor. "Orthjolf ."

The massive Vampire shifted in place, hungry anticipation clear in his features. "Yes my lord."

"The Dawnguard have become irritating. I want you to rectify that. Find their friends, their families. Find traders that supply them, farmers who feed them. Kill them all."

"Yes!" Growled the Nordic Vampire, almost panting in anticipation.

"Find allies, acquaintances, anyone who even knows a member. Find them and kill them."

"Yes!"

"We must send a clear message. We cannot allow these…gnats to upset our cattle."

"My lord." Cautioned Garan. "Until now the Dawnguard have remained fairly oblivious to our greater machinations. Is this wise? We could be showing the other players of this game our cards."

Harkon continued, pacing as he worked himself into a frenzy. "These cattle have lived this long only because I allowed it!"

"Yes!"

"We will dismantle their crude organization; we will isolate and eliminate their friends and allies."

"Yes!"

"And when that is over, when the 'Dawnguard' are completely and utterly alone, when all their hope has faded, we will _crush_ them!"

"Yes!"

"My lord!" Yelled Garan, forced to shout to be heard over Orthjolf's chanting. "This is foolish, _think_!"

The Dark Elf didn't even have time to blink. Without warning Harkon was upon him, a hand gripping his throat with unholy strength as he lifted Garan into the air. Orthjolf and Vingalmo watched silently, smirking at their rival's humiliation.

"Old age has softened your mind Garan." Murmured Harkon, his voice dangerously calm. "You forget who the lord is here. I will not tolerate your arrogance any longer. I have made my decision, nothing you say will change my mind." Garan was released. He fell to the ground and remained where he was, he knew better than to get up too quickly.

Seeing that the Dunmer Vampire was sufficiently beaten, Harkon turned once again to Orthjolf. "You have your task, go."

The mammoth Vampire grinned, revealing his teeth, every single one filed to a point. "With pleasure."

Vingalmo waited until Orthjolf was out of earshot to question Harkon, and he made a point of being more polite about it than Garan had been. "Lord Harkon, while your plan as a whole has merit, are you sure you want Orthjolf doing it? The man is as blunt an instrument as they come, would a dagger not work better than a hammer in this instance?"

"If I wanted subtlety I would have gone to you. I want Orthjolf to handle this. I want him to leave a trail of bodies through the entirety of Skyrim. By the time he has finished, I want every mortal in Skyrim to know that the Dawnguard are not to be associated with."

Harkon turned from the two elves, studying his trophy wall. "There are times when a man wants a dagger Vingalmo, when you want the who, how, and why of the death to be hidden. There are times when a man wants a hammer, when you want the world to see the bloody pulp your enemy has become. This time, I believe the latter is in order."

"Of course my lord." Murmured the Altmer Vampire.

"You are dismissed." Vingalmo turned to leave and Garan hesitated. "Both of you." Garan followed the other elf silently, knowing better than to test Harkon's patience. The two Vampires left Harkon where he stood, studying his wall of trophies and fantasizing about finishing his collection.

()

"Kaius?"

Still leaning against the wall, Kaius glanced towards the Vampire. "Didn't you just storm off in a snit? I thought you would at least leave me alone for an hour."

Serana rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, you were an ass and I got angry. More importantly, I found my Mother."

The Imperial was unimpressed with her achievement. "I am unimpressed by your achievement."

The Vampire growled under her breath. "My Mother has been in hiding for over four thousand years. Ages ago, my Father had found two out of three of the Scrolls he needed. My Mother gave me one and stuck me in that…prison. She took the other and hid." The Vampire took a step towards Kaius, invading the man's personal space. "I know where she is, _I_ know where the second Scroll is. We need to find it, and her, before my Father does."

"I…what does this have to do with me?"

Serana sighed, shifting in place. "Out of all of your Dawnguard, you are the only one I feel like I can trust in any small way."

"You do realize that's probably a mistake, right?"

"Maybe, but are you going to kill me?"

"Not unless you make me."

The Vampire gave him an almost predatory grin. "And do you trust me?"

"About as far as I can throw you."

"That's better than I could have hoped for. My Mother is hiding in the one place my Father would not look, a place only a fool or a genius would hide, Castle Volkihar." She extended a hand. "Come with me."

()

The dull grey landscape stretched as far as his cataracts filled eyes could see. Rocks, black as pitch, jutted from the ground at random intervals, the markers of innumerable graves. Great monuments, obelisks, mausoleums, and sepulchers, burst from the earth. They were carved from the black stone. Despite their crumbling condition; they still managed to look new, unmarked by wind, weather, and time. Around their bases the earth was scarred, the wounds in its surface still fresh. Faux trees sprouted from the dead earth occasionally, their blackened limbs reaching skyward in a vain attempt to find a nonexistent sun.

Dull white lights were spread sporadically, some alone, some clustered together, the souls of the dead and the damned, the souls upon which the Ideal Masters fed. The longer they remained trapped in the Soul Cairn the less of their former selves they retained. As they aged they began to lose focus, beginning to look like a man seen through blurred glass. Eventually they devolved into little more than a wisp, longer and they vanished entirely, consumed once and for all by the Ideal Masters.

That fate was not unavoidable however. Multiple voids, so black they seemed to absorb any nearby light, meandered aimlessly across the wasteland. Souls that surrendered themselves completely to the Ideal Masters became something else, simultaneously less and more than they were. Even from his position hundreds of feet in the air, _Durnehviir _could hear their wordless chant.

_We die._

_We pray._

_To live._

_We serve._

They had the appearance of skeletons; the life the Ideal Masters gifted them with a blatant mockery of their old ones. Their bones were black and ethereal, their minds all but gone. Despite this and their shuffling nature, he knew from experience that they could move and fight with a skill most living soldiers would have trouble matching. They were formidable, beautiful in their own way.

Still, they paled before his might.

His scales, once a beautiful iridescent white, had atrophied. They were now a grayish green, their original color only showing through if they caught the light just right. His wings, once covered in delicate scales, were tattered mockeries of their former glory. The membrane that had ages ago been a gorgeous mixture of light blues, pinks, purples and whites was filthy, torn, and wriggling with maggots. His cataracts filled eyes should by all rights have been blind, they were, if anything, keener than they had been in his life. Ah…the little ironies that filled his _Volaas_.

He had been great, even amongst the _Dov_, his power the subject of fear for his enemies. It had not been enough though; his power had not been enough to defy _Alduin_ and his followers. He had researched extensively, delving deep into the secrets of the _Lah_. Many of his _Zeymah_ had scorned the mortals and their magic; he on the other hand, had seen its potential. Taping into something the others failed to acknowledge gave him an advantage. Eventually his interests brought him to the forbidden secrets of _Alok-Dilon_ and from there to the Ideal Masters and their fork tongued promises of power.

Releasing an enraged growl, _Durnehviir_ roared in impotent fury. The Bonemen beneath him roared in imitation, their mouths filling with an eerie white light. He was alone, truly alone. He alone amongst the Ideal Master's slaves retained his mind. He was alone, alone amongst the dead. Death surrounded him, filled him, consumed him. All he could smell was death, all he could feel was death, all he could see was death. Death taunted him at all times, and never claimed him. He was not dead, he was not alive. Trapped in a dead world, under a dead sky, with only the dead for company, _Durnehviir_ continued to exist. And despite his best efforts, he could do nothing to change that.

Without warning a mind greater than he could comprehend assaulted him. He was a drop of water amidst an ocean of thought, a leaf amidst a hurricane. Memories long forgotten were pulled from the depths of his mind, sights and smells and sounds he had not experienced in an age forced upon him unexpectedly. He was soaring through the air, the living sun's light soothing to his aching scales. As fast as the memories had come, they disappeared, cruelly torn from his grasp. He roared in rage, he was one of the _Dovah_ he was not the plaything of some Daedra!

Tentacles, black as night, appeared from thin air, ensnaring him midflight. As hard as he struggled, he could not break their hold. An eye appeared before him and opened, revealing a conjoined pupil.

**"Ah…**_**Durnehviir**_**,****we have much to discuss."**

()

Little had changed in Redwater Den; the members of the Guard were still lounging about a fire, though their boisterous stories had been replaced with contemplative silence. Dexion, having awoken from his slumber, was leaning against a rock, some of the Dawnguard's soup held in his left hand. He was the first to notice, the elderly man looking about in confusion as he tried to find the two missing members of their group. "Where are Serana and…" He paused, gesticulating with a hand as he searched for Kaius' name."…the other one?"

"He wouldn't…" Ingjard reacted first, leaping to her feet and sprinted towards the exit. Concerned for her friend, Beleval followed the infuriated Nord. Durak and Agmaer were more rational in their reaction; they both began searching the area for any sign of their missing friend. Dexion was mildly confused to see the Troll fail to react in any way to the news. It was so unconcerned with the latest development that, instead of following the other members of the Guard, it casually began to root through their packs for any food. He had been under the impression that the large scarred imperial was the beast's master, perhaps he had been mistaken.

With a slight feeling of embarrassment, Dexion realized he was not helping in the search. Should he? He was not a friend of the missing man but…they might harm Serana if they found her. That woman, Vampire or no, saved his life, he wasn't going to let her be killed. He moved to stand…and the Troll snarled bloodthirstily. That was a bloodcurdling noise if he ever heard one. Was it guarding him? Was he not allowed to move?

To test his theory, Dexion slowly pushed himself upright. The Troll snarled again, throwing the bone of a chicken leg at him in irritation. It appeared that he had traded one imprisonment for another. He waited, unable to move without attracting the beast's ire. Luckily (or unluckily depending on how you looked at it) he did not have to wait long.

"Human." The rumbling tones of what could only be the Dawnguard's Orc member echoed about the area. "If you have any idea where your parasitic friend is you'd best give it up…now."

The elderly Imperial glowered at his captor. "Your manners need improvement Orc."

Much to Dexion's surprise, the Orc actually looked mildly apologetic. "You'll have to make an allowance; it's been a long day." He sighed explosively, his large hand rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I am Durak, and I would _greatly_ appreciate it if you could share any information you have about the Vampire's goals. Kaius, my friend, could be in danger."

"Serana's only goal I know of, besides staying alive that is, is to stop her Father's mad plan." The Orc stopped moving, staring at the Imperial in shock. With a pang of guilt, Dexion realized he might have let slip something he shouldn't have.

"The parasite's Father is 'Lord' Harkon? The Lord Harkon who is planning on putting out the sun? And we are supposed to trust her?"

"Serana saved my life when there was almost nothing in it for herself. She has for all intents and purposes been exiled from her home; do not assume you know her." Dexion proceeded to tell the Orc the story of his capture, his torture and forced reading of the Scroll, and then his being gifted to Serana.

If he was expecting an apology or anything reminiscing of regret, Dexion was disappointed as the Orc grunted dismissively. "Fine, I won't kill the leech on sight. More importantly, what did the Scroll say?"

"It was…disjointed; large sections were incomplete or missing. What little I could understand referenced the 'tyranny of the sun', and the power of blood. The only part of the Scroll that was clear was a reference to two other Elder Scrolls, the Scroll of Blood and the Scroll of Dragons. I believe that if we acquire the three Scrolls we will be able to see the Prophecy in its entirety. If we do it, we can figure out a way to stop Harkon permanently. If Harkon finds it, he will learn what he needs to do to ensure the destruction of the sun."

"Are you trying to tell me what you think the leech is doing in an obnoxiously roundabout way?"

"The only reason I can think of for her disappearing without warning like this is if she figured out the location of one of the other Scrolls. Given that she did just leave out of the blue, it's probably in a place that the enemy has access to."

The Orc frowned and crossed his arms unconvinced. "If that's true why did she take Kaius, why didn't she tell any of us?"

"Would you have listened?"

The Orc's silence was answer enough.

()

Serana glared halfheartedly at him, her arms crossed in irritation. Kaius pointedly ignored the Vampire, silently rowing the boat towards their destination. They sat facing each other, the Vampire's back to the nearing castle. His cloak was gone, sacrificed and wrapped around the paddles to silence them. The Vampire had offered her cloak for the cause but Kaius saw no point in it. Unlike her, he wouldn't be exhausted from simply being exposed to the sun.

"You do remember I'm a Vampire yes?"

He ignored her, not in the mood to fight. With a barely detectible splash the paddles entered the water again.

"I'm stronger than you. Wouldn't logic dictate that I paddle?"

Staring at her wordlessly, Kaius continued to row.

"I'm a Vampire. Your human notions of chivalry don't apply, and frankly, they're irritating."

"Really? You think it'd be a good idea for you to exhaust yourself paddling in direct sunlight?" The Vampire scowled. "And besides, you know where we're going, you can navigate."

"It's the huge castle on an island," The Vampire responded dryly. "…it's hard to miss."

Not wanting this to escalate into a true argument, Kaius changed the subject. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Approaching an enemy's home in broad daylight seems unwise. If some bored Thrall looks out a window they'll see us instantly."

"The windows are bricked in; Vampires don't really enjoy having sunlight in their homes."

"Don't you have lookouts?"

"Of course, in the castle proper there are wards, Thralls, and Gargoyles. That's why we're avoiding the main Castle, the sections that Vampires no longer live in have much less security."

Castle Volkihar loomed from the mists ahead of him. The castle's shadow seemed unnaturally long, the setting sun's light bathing everything within its sight in an orange glow. The castle looked every bit the stereotypical evil lair. The stone, though clearly ancient, appeared to be as strong as the day it was built. Several Gargoyles were perched atop the building, arrayed around it so they surveyed every direction. Whether they were magical constructs or just statues he was unable to tell. As Serana had claimed, all the castle's windows were bricked in, except for the entrance the entirety of the visible structure was featureless stone. To Kaius' mild surprise it was smaller than he had expected, covering only a fraction of the area the Fort did, though it was built on an island so space was finite. As if to compensate for this it was incredibly tall, almost ridiculously so. He idly found himself wondering if the Castle's builders went out of their way to make it appear as foreboding as possible. He felt like he was being watched, the feeling while normally unnerving was bordering on terrifying. In a place like this, being watched was never a good thing.

Why was he here again?

"Are you alright?" Oh yeah…that's why.

"I'm fine."

"You looked like you weren't entirely there." The Vampire said, amusement tingeing her voice.

"Yeah…just thinking."

A frown flickered across her features. "You don't need to be here. This will only work if you trust me, if you don't I won't blame you."

"I said I was coming didn't I?"

Elongated teeth flashed as she smiled. "Good. The entrance we're looking for is further down the shore, just around that rocky outcropping."

They floated around the outcropping and the castle's undercroft came into view. It was large, built into the cliff face from the same stone as the Castle above it. "Back when this was a human castle they would ferry supplies through there. They didn't want the common riffraff interacting with the nobles I suspect."

"This wasn't always a Vampire's lair?"

"No, it used to belong to some noble who was in favor with the Jarl of Solitude, it was a gift, or so I'm told. My Father…appropriated it for himself soon after his transformation. He knew that its remoteness would make it an ideal home. It's surprising how quickly rumors of a haunting scare mortals away."

As they neared the shore something else came into view. Dozens of humanoid figures were standing perfectly still. They were evenly placed around the entrance and atop the walls.

"What are those?"

"Hmm? Oh, they're Guardians."

Kaius raised an unamused eyebrow. "That doesn't explain anything."

"They were the soldiers that guarded the lord who lived here; my Mother resurrected them and stationed them to defend this entrance."

"Will we have to fight them?"

The boat beached itself on the sandy shore and Serana stepped onto land. "Not if we're lucky."

The second her foot touched the shore, pale white lights flared to life in the Guardians empty eye sockets. As one their heads turned to regard the Vampire cautiously approaching them. When they failed to move more than that, Serana motioned for Kaius to leave the boat.

His armored boot sunk into sand and one of the Guardians moved. A massive skeleton, garbed in decaying Nordic armor and wielding a waraxe that looked like it could fell a small tree in one strike, began to march down the beach towards him.

"Serana…"

The undead creature was beginning to pick up speed, as if the prospect of killing was breathing life into its ancient bones.

"Serana…" The Vampire was muttering under her breath, chanting some sort of incantation.

The creature raised its axe over its head, an unearthly wail bellowing from nonexistent lungs.

"Serana!"

The incantation finished and the creature stumbled slightly. "Stop!" It halted immediately. "This man is with me, you will protect him as you would me." Stowing its axe in a holster across its back, the creature advanced on Kaius slowly.

"Um…is it friendly now?"

"Just stand still."

The Guardian came to a stop inches from Kaius, studying the Imperial. After a moment it stepped to the side, motioning for him to pass with a sibilant hiss.

"Am I its friend now?"

Looking slightly nervous, the Vampire motioned for him to hurry along. "Yes, just move, I don't know how long I'll retain control of them."

"What are we doing with the boat? Is it wise to leave it out?"

The Vampire grunted in mild irritation. Dark energies surged from her palm, coalescing in a portal. Her flesh…thing stepped out. "Hide the boat, then follow us." The monster's head dipped in acknowledgement of the command and it lopped down the beach silently.

The duo entered the undercroft. Kaius almost immediately bumped into something in the near pitch blackness. Without a word, the Vampire flicked her wrist and a floating ball of light appeared and began to follow them around.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

While it certainly had never been particularly nice, the Volkihar undercroft had clearly decayed over time. It was cramped, dark, and damp, with crumbling stonework visible everywhere. Kaius had almost preferred it when he couldn't see, then at least he'd have been unaware of the questionable nature of the stonework around him. The strangely pulsating orb of light cast vaguely disturbing shadows on the wall, shapes that with no stretch of the imagination appeared like creatures from nightmare. A thin film of slime coated the cobblestone path, occasional drips of the dank liquid dropped from the unseen ceiling. The smell of rot and mold permeated the air; the scent of blood was barely detectible but ever present. From time to time, a Guardian loomed from the darkness. The skeletal soldiers still marched on their unending patrols and ignored the duo.

Something behind them kicking a stone caused Kaius to spin around. Serana's abomination loomed from the shadows. The Imperial jumped with a startled yelp. The creature's head tilted to the side in confusion as it studied the surprised human. It appeared to have repaired whatever damage it had sustained in the previous day's fight. The light amplified its hideous appearance, its mangled flesh looking even more twisted than normal.

"Does that thing have to follow us? It's disturbing." The creature hunched its shoulders and spread its arms, its entire posture threatening.

Serana stepped between them, placing a comforting hand on the construct's bicep, she could reach no higher. "Shh…" She turned to Kaius, rolling her glowing eyes. "We are directly beneath the castle; any magic I use runs the risk of detection. That includes banishing him. Anyways, he won't harm you unless you attack me, so just think of him as backup."

"But he smells…"

The beast's head twitched violently to the side, its neck cracking audibly. "So does your troll, you don't hear me telling you to make it leave all the time."

"Fair enough…"

They continued in silence for several minutes until Kaius spoke again. "How do you know these tunnels?"

The Vampire took a while to answer, obviously debating internally what to tell Kaius. "I was never interested in the machinations and power plays of court; I left the plotting to others. There is only so much you can do to entertain yourself when immortal. Some resort to tormenting others or the games of intrigue of the court, I explored. I spent years investigating every nook and cranny of this place. When I finally felt that I knew everything there was to know, I began to explore Skyrim at large. Nordic ruins, the empty halls of the Dwemer cities, caves, you name it and I probably know of it at least." Unseen by Kaius, a frown flickered across her face. "I was still exploring when I…my Mother gave me the Scroll and hid me away."

"Was it against you will?"

She sighed softly. "No but…I didn't exactly get a chance to object."

"I'm sorry."

"I…never thanked you, did I?"

"For what?"

"For saving me, for ending my imprisonment. I don't remember much…I don't even know if I was awake inside it or not. I remember dark, not being able to move, but I don't have any idea how long the memory is. It could have been seconds; it could have been the entire time. I…don't know how long even I could have stayed sane if I was aware. How long could I have stayed confined until there was nothing of me left?" She looked away from him, hugging herself protectively. "Immortality is not all good. The one thing Vampires fear above all else, even death, is insanity. We aren't mortal, if we go insane, go feral, we don't die. You saved me from a fate worse than death…thank you, truly."

"You're…welcome?"

She laughed at Kaius' confused tone. "Not used to being thanked by Vampires?"

"Not even a little bit."

"Not surprising." Her voice took on a haughty edge, though the smirk playing at her lips revealed her sarcasm. "You are very fortunate you know. Your kind rarely, if ever, are thanked by a Vampire. This should be the proudest moment of your short life."

"Wandering through the bowels of a Vampire nest with a Vampire and Patches the giant bondage monster? No. I've had prouder moments."

'Patches' cracked its neck a second time.

"Patches the giant bondage monster?" The Vampire asked in a deadpan. "You can _not_ call my Flesh Atronach Patches the giant bondage monster, I won't allow it."

"Oh yeah? Then what's its name?"

"Its name?" She asked with a scoff. "It's a Flesh Atronach, it doesn't have a name."

"Then I hereby name it, Patches."

"I am not calling my Flesh Atronach Patches!"

"I don't care, and neither does Patches. Isn't that right Patches?"

The piecemealed creature tilted its head to the side for a moment before shrugging.

"See? Patches doesn't care."

Serana sighed softly. "You can't come up with a better name than Patches? Haven't you already used up your horrible name allowance with Fluffy?"

"No, and I really th-" The glowing orb Vanished and Serana lunged towards Kaius, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Whab ish ib?" He mumbled.

"I no longer have control of the Guardians, they're searching for us." Serana whispered as she pulled her hand away.

"Balls." Serana found herself agreeing with Kaius' sentiment wholeheartedly.

()

_Durnehviir_=Cursed Never Dying

_Volaas_=Unlife

_Dov_=Dragonkind (the race of Dragons)

_Alduin_=Destroyer Devour Master

_Lah_=Magicka

_Zeymah_=Brother/Brothers

_Alok-Dilon_=Necromancy (Literally Arise-Dead)

_Dovah_=Dragon

* * *

_Hello my loyal readers, however many of you there really are. Its kind of hard to tell. I was actually going to leave the Flesh Atronach unnamed until I remembered a friend's reaction to seeing on in the Shivering Isles. He called it a 'freaky bondage zombie'. The name felt like something Kaius would say while trying to irritate Serana and found its way into the story._

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. _


	14. The Offal Pit

He could clearly feel the disturbed air as the axe slashed past his head. The large weapon imbedded itself in the deformed torso of the Flesh Atronach, the creature was not amused. With a fluid grace it spun, kicking the Guardian's head from its shoulders. The headless skeleton collapsed in a pile of bones, whatever magic that had been powering its undeath banished. The Flesh Atronach deftly yanked the axe from its chest. A second skeleton, howling shrilly, slammed into Kaius' shield. The Imperial shoved it back with a grunt before slashing its legs out from beneath it.

On his other side, Serana moved inhumanly fast, blocking blows with her dagger and retaliating with punishing punches and kicks. Her dagger was of little use against the reanimated skeletons and with the Vampires of the Volkihar close enough to detect any magic she might use; she was forced to rely on brute strength, much to her distaste.

A Guardian, wearing the tattered remnants of ancient robes, raised its glowing hand. Winds the equal to a hurricane and subzero temperatures filled the cramped tunnels. "Blizzards! Why is it always with the blizzards?" Shouted Kaius, the only one of the trio actually affected by the freezing temperatures.

"The mage." Ordered Serana, pointing at the robed skeleton to ensure there was no confusion. Ever silent, the Flesh Atronach checked a nearby Guardian out of the way and sprinted towards the skeletal mage. It twitched to the left, avoiding a spear of ice. A second spear soared towards its head and its upper body fell backwards, like a puppet with its strings cut. Kaius was unable to stop himself from wincing upon seeing the creature bent backwards one hundred and eighty degrees. Catching itself on its hand, the beast pushed itself up, lashing out with both legs in a vicious mule kick. The skeleton mage was hurled against the far wall, its bones breaking and the magic that powered it dispersing. Contorting itself the other way, the creature planted its feet on the ground and stood bonelessly. A skeleton charged it from behind and to the right. Not breaking stride as it moved back to Kaius and Serana, the creature's entire upper body rotated and it smashed its club arm across the undead's face, knocking its head from its shoulders.

The unnatural blizzard having dissipated with its creator's death, the last few skeletons were not a challenge for them to dispatch. With the fight over they continued deeper into the Undercroft.

The further they advanced the worse the smell of death became. Eventually it became so severe that Serana stopped breathing and Kaius pulled his helmet off and covered his nose and mouth with a hand. "By the Divines, can you _please_ make Patches go away? He's getting ranker by the second!"

Serana looked like she was feeling sick. "That's not him, that's the offal pit."

"The _what_ pit?"

"Offal, it's the parts of meat you don't use."

"And by meat you mean?"

"Yes."

"And by don't use you mean?"

"Yes, when a Thrall or mortal dies whatever isn't eaten or reanimated is thrown down here."

"You Vampires keep finding new ways to disgust me; if I wasn't contemplating vomiting I'd be impressed."

Even with his hand in the way, it had gotten to the point where Kaius could smell, even taste, the foulness that permeated the air.

"We're almost there."

Unable to speak, Kaius gave a muffled grunt of acknowledgement.

If it noticed the growing smell, the Flesh Atronach gave no indication. Though, with its nose completely covered in skin, there was a decent chance it didn't have a sense of smell. Either way, it failed to react in any way and continued to silently follow the duo.

Rounding the next corner the human and Vampire jerked to a stop, almost causing the Daedra to walk into them. Wincing visibly, Serana glanced away from what lay ahead of them, already thinking of the best way for them to minimize their contact with the pit. Kaius did not have as high a tolerance for death as his Vampiric companion, a fact made readily apparent by his unceremonious emptying of the contents of his stomach.

The pit dominated the room they were facing. Dozens of bodies were visible, some little more than bones, some freshly dead, and some bloated and putrescent. The pit apparently got deeper the further from the edge it went, and whatever corpses were held further within were hidden beneath the foul mixture of blood, water, and other bodily fluids that filled the rest of it. The liquid's surface was unnaturally smooth, almost like glass. A bloodstained chute was placed in the middle of the ceiling; clearly it was from there that the bodies fell. For a reason she could not place, Serana found herself on edge. While the offal pit was unpleasant there was no reason for the sense of danger she was feeling. Still…one of the only reasons she had lived as long as she had was that she listened to her gut.

"We shouldn't linger here."

"We…we can't go around?" Asked a panting Kaius. The man was clearly being affected by this on an instinctual level, unconscious tears were in his eyes and he appeared ready to fight or flee on a moment's notice.

"No, there is no other way. The only other ones I know of are either blocked off by collapse or take us far too close to the Volkihar.

"Can't you…I don't know…magic me across?"

"Magic you across?" Serana placed a hand on her hip, staring at Kaius like he'd asked her if the sky was blue. "Really?"

"Yes!" He responded in a heated whisper.

"There are several reasons why that is an awful idea." She said in a deadpan. "Allow me to list them for you. First, I am not a master of telekinesis; I can lift people, pull them towards me, and throw them away, that's it. So…if you want to be hurled across the room, at bone crushing speed, into a stone wall, _at bone crushing speed_, then I _could_ do that. Second, we are directly beneath the larder. _Vampires_ go there when they're hungry, and Vampires are often hungry. If there is anyone up there they would, without a doubt, sense my use of magic and investigate. Thirdly, do you have any _idea_-"

"Alright! I get it. But I am not going in there, that's where I draw the line."

"But it's the only way!"

"No! I am not walking across dead bodies or wading into liquefied people!"

Serana rolled her eyes. "That's not liquefied people, people don't melt. That's just blood."

"And every other bodily fluid imaginable! I am _not_ going in that."

The Vampire sighed explosively, running an agitated hand through her hair. "Fine…" She glanced around, looking for alternatives, her eyes landed on the Flesh Atronach. "I…guess the Atronach could try to carry you across."

Kaius winced, looking at the Daedra askance. "But then Patches would have to touch me…"

Serana sent the man a glare. "It's that or swimming."

Clamping his hand back over his mouth to stifle the smell, Kaius nodded.

The Vampire turned towards her Daedric familiar, motioning towards Kaius. "If you'd be so kind."

With the first noise Kaius had ever heard it make, a muffled moan of irritation, the creature walked towards the wary Imperial with a six fingered hand extended.

()

Stifling a yawn, Erald Elf-Killer took a swig from his flask. From his position atop the western watchtower of Fort Greenwall, the man lamented his decision to join the Stormcloaks. The commander of the Fort was an elderly Nord with a stick up his ass about tradition. Upon hearing Erald's history of fraternization with elves he'd demoted the experienced man to watch duty.

It was idiocy like that that had made him reticent to join the rebellion to begin with. While Ulfric Stormcloak was a practical man who had recognized Erald's skills, many of his lieutenants were little more than xenophobic bigots. To make matters worse, Torborn, the elderly Nord commander, had gone to seed. The old bastard was so stuck in delusions of old glories he failed to realize his prime was long gone.

"Enjoying the view Elf-Lover?" His company on guard duty was the ever pleasant Ingmar. Erald sighed audibly, his breath forming a visible mist. It was a cloudy, starless night; with the torches arrayed along the walls, lookouts were for all intents and purposes blind. Still…at least the torches kept tired soldiers from taking a tumble off the wall.

"Wonderful Ingmar, absolutely breathtaking."

The younger man snorted and shuffled in place, his hands placed under his armpits as he tried to stay warm.

Watch duty at the Fort was a joke anyway, Greenwall was located deep in Stormcloak territory, and the Imperials would never get there without fighting through half of Skyrim.

"Do you want to know why you are terrible Nord Elf-Lover?"

Erald took another swig from his flask. "I'm sure you'll tell me." He took a second swig for good measure; maybe if he drank enough he'd forget this night ever happened.

"It's not that you don't believe in our cause, it's not even that you were sick enough to lay with an Elf." Erald grunted, staring blankly towards the darkened woods. "It's the fact that you believe in nothing." The elder Nord laughed under his breath before taking another swig. He couldn't help smiling slightly at the pleasant warmth spreading through his extremities. "I suppose I should have said you believe in nothing but the bottle."

"There's a reason for that." Ingmar leaned forward, looking eager for more ammunition to use against the disgraced warrior. "Elves bleed red, just like us."

"I know that!"

Erald made eye contact with the younger Nord, the look in his eyes taking the mocking smile from the other man's face. "Let me paint a picture for you. A prisoner of war, a woman, beautiful and elegant. Like many beautiful women, she's arrogant and knows she's better then you. This beautiful, elegant woman is captured trying to sneak into camp. She is clearly a spy. The golden color of her skin, the pointed ears, the slanted eyes, they mark her as different, as the enemy. You and your companions, so blinded by hate, do nothing as your commander gives her her sentence. She is to be shared amongst the men, a 'war prize'. For the first time an emotion other than distain crosses her face, pure, unadulterated terror. You do not partake, the color of her skin, the point of her ears, the slant of her eyes, they disgust you."

Ingmar leaned away from Erald, grimacing in distaste. "I don't see how-"

"I'm not finished." Erald's normally bleary eyes were piercing, his voice was dangerously low. "It is a week later when it happens. She stopped screaming several nights ago, she's been broken like a good toy. Shouting and stomping boots are the first thing that alerts you to something being wrong. Curious and tired, you leave your tent, a dagger held loosely in your right hand. The beautiful, elegant woman is before you, her beautiful face filled with terror. Her face is bruised, her left eye swollen shut. You are so taken aback by her appearance that you do nothing when she takes your dagger from you. You stare into her one good eye as she prepares to kill you, you know she will do it, she's an Elf, you are nothing to her. You stare into her one good eye as she takes the dagger to her neck, you watch in silence as she opens her own throat. You catch her as she falls, her red, red blood flowing freely. You stare into her eyes as she dies, a look of such utter, heartbreaking, relief on her face that you forget about the color of her skin, the point of her ears, the slant of her eyes. All you can now see is the woman you allowed to be brutalized, her red, red blood staining your clothes, your hands. All you can see now is the woman you failed."

Ingmar was looking away, glaring at the floor.

"That memory is one of hundreds, many are much worse. Tell me _boy_, would you rather remember them in all their horrible clarity, or drown them in a haze of booze?"

"It was war, there is honor in war."

"There was _no_ honor in that. How is this war any different?"

The younger man had no response. The duo lapsed back into an uncomfortable silence, broken only by Erald occasionally drinking from his flask. The silence continued until they were finally relieved in the morning. Erald staggered drunkenly to his tent, promptly passing out from a combination of alcohol and exhaustion. Ingmar returned to his tent as well, when sleep came for him at last he finally allowed himself to acknowledge the grudging respect he now held for the alcoholic warrior.

()

His arms and legs wrapped around the Flesh Atronach's torso, Kaius felt very much like a kitten being carried over water. The foul liquid of the pit had reached the creature's waist, mere inches from Kaius' legs. The beast moved slowly, its arms extended horizontally in an attempt to balance itself. Still it stumbled fairly often, the bodies it was walking across shifting beneath its feet. Much to the Imperial's displeasure, it appeared the bodies thrown into the pit were not always in one piece. The bloody liquid that filled the pit was full of floating chunks of flesh, bits of bone and gristle from the Vampire's meals.

As if his situation wasn't disgusting enough, he was forced to hang onto the Flesh Atronach. The only upside was that its smell, if it even had one, was overpowered by the smell of death and decay that permeated the air. Its skin was undoubtedly dead; there was no warmth of life in its unnatural body just the slightly clammy cool feel of dead flesh. Touching it made the hair of his body stand on end, as if a static charge was going through him. The magic powering the creature maybe? Possibly even the Daedra's very essence. As if to contrast the dead flesh, the arcane tattoos burned into its skin still radiated a strange heat. Kaius did his best to avoid touching the symbols as he found they made him nauseous…though that could just have been his current situation.

The Atronach took a step, unfortunately the pit appeared to get a bit deeper and it sunk several inches further into the foulness. Kaius could feel the lukewarm liquid seeping into his grieves. He dry heaved several times but managed to avoid spewing his stomach's contents over the Daedra's shoulder. After several seconds he realized they were no longer moving. He looked up blearily to find the construct's featureless face turned towards him. Sensing, in its strange way, that Kaius was looking at it, it shook its head slowly. Apparently it would wade through this but it drew the line at being puked on.

"Ugh…no promises." Was the Imperial's barely understandable response.

"Keep moving!" Snarled Serana. Still standing on the far end of the pit, she was growing more and more restless. She clearly had no patience for anything that could slow their progress.

Flinching at its master's tone, the creature took another step…or tried to. Its foot jerked to a stop abruptly, almost upending Kaius. Looking down in confusion, the creature began to pull, trying to free its foot from whatever it had caught on. After several fruitless seconds of effort, the creature stopped. Tilting its hideous head to the side it studied the offending limb bemusedly. Without warning its leg twitched, almost as if pulled. That was the only warning they received before whatever had a grip on the beast's leg heaved with inhuman strength, pulling both the Daedra and human into the pit.

The shock of falling caused Kaius to gasp, inhaling a lungful of blood and things best left unthought-of. He began to thrash, his limbs entangled with those of the Atronach that was being pulled deeper into the pit. He could feel the displacement of the blood as the Atronach struggled against whatever was accosting it. His chest was on fire, he needed to breathe! Thrashing in desperation he opened his eyes.

The foul liquid burned his eyes; the pain was meaningless, his chest was far worse.

He could see nothing, nothing but the murky red of the blood filled water.

The only thing he heard was the muffled thumps of the fighting beneath him…or was it above him?

Something pale surged towards him from the gloom. Terrified beyond reason, Kaius struck at it. He succeeded only in pushing a severed arm, disturbed from its resting place by the sudden turmoil, spinning away into the murky depths of the pit.

Something grabbed him by the bicep, presumably the thing that had gotten the Atronach; he immediately began to struggle with all his might. Despite his best efforts, whatever had grabbed the Flesh Atronach pulled him deeper into the pit. He was going to die, become just another body in th-his head broke the surface. He began to cough immediately, his body trying to rid itself of the foulness polluting his lungs. Someone was shouting but the meaning was lost to him, his panic too acute for him to focus. Despite the foulness in the air, that first breath was the sweetest of his life.

Clarity returned to the world, like a switch had been flipped, he understood the shouts."-me you idiot! Stop fighting!" Serana had saved him…and he was still struggling against her inhumanely strong grip. Behind him, the 'water' appeared to almost be boiling as the Atronach and whatever had attacked it fought beneath the surface. He stopped fighting immediately, allowing the stronger Vampire to pull them both to 'shore'. Forcefully shoving the fact he was climbing atop of the bodies of the dead from his mind, Kaius slowly heaved his body from the pit. Serana's progress was not much faster, despite her superior strength and smaller size. What they were forced to climb across was not particularly stable, the bodies were prone to shifting suddenly ruining their footing and causing them to fall a back into the filthy liquid.

After what far too long for their comfort, Serana managed to pull herself up enough to grab the stone ledge that ringed the pit. With a soft grunt of exertion she was out of the pit and on her back panting. Beginning to grow frustrated with his lack of progress, Kaius tried more desperately to climb. All he succeeded in doing was disturbing the water more and dislodging several bodies. Behind him, the liquid filling the pit stilled, the fight that had been disturbing it having come to an end.

For the first time since he had been a child, Kaius felt terror grab his heart in its icy grip. This was not fear; fear could be acknowledged then suppressed. This was terror, irrational, mind numbing, and life ending. Slowly, he turned to face the pit, and what lay beneath.

In the middle of the pit, almost directly beneath the body chute, something was moving just below the surface, a slight bulge beneath the liquid was the only visible sign of its presence. "Kaius…that isn't my Atronach…grab my hand." The _thing_ meandered around aimlessly, almost as if it was searching for what else was hiding within its domain. "Kaius!" Shouted Serana. "Grab my hand!" The _thing_ froze, apparently hearing Serana's shout. Suddenly it began to move again, with a purpose this time. Like a hawk zeroing in on a mouse, it surged through the water towards the petrified Imperial.

Serana grabbed Kaius roughly by the scruff of his neck and heaved him bodily from the pit. The moment Kaius' body left the pit the _thing_ retreated back into the filth, realizing its prey was beyond its grasp perhaps? Instantly the liquid's surface was like glass, no trace of the creature living within left behind.

"By the blood! What was that? You can't just freeze up like that!" Snarled the Vampire as she turned towards Kaius. For the first time Serana noticed how pale the Imperial was. His normally tanned skin was ashen; he looked like he had seen a ghost. Wary, unsure how the mortal would react, Serana rested her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The human sat up slowly, warily looking about the room. "No…I'm really not."

"Can I do anything?"

Kaius turned to the Vampire. He suppressed a grimace and reached towards her. She was clearly confused by his intentions but made no move to stop him. Beyond disgust at this point, Kaius pulled a rancid strip of flesh from her hair. The Vampire groaned as she saw what he held, her luminous eyes darting over her ruined clothing. "I liked this cloak…" For some reason, the slight disappointment that flickered across the Vampire's features was the last straw.

When he looked back on this moment, he honestly didn't know why he did it. He was angry sure, but he really should have known better. Perhaps he hadn't recovered his wits from his near drowning, perhaps it was the foulness permeating the air polluting his thoughts, and perhaps it was the creature in the pit's influence...perhaps it was all three. The brick hit the water with a surprisingly large splash, breaking the film of filth covering its surface. "You just going to hide you piece of shit!"

"Kaius!" Hissed Serana. "Be quiet!"

The Imperial stopped and turned to Serana, apparently remembering what they were doing and where they were. Still covered in slowly drying blood and gore, he smiled sheepishly. "Sor-" It was at this point that the hand that had wrapped around his ankle gave a mighty heave. Without time to even yell, the human fell back into the pit, his body barely making a splash as he was pulled under.

()

"And on top of that blatant irresponsibility, you have the nerve to talk back to me! Me? I could have you flogged!" Torborn's voice was quite impressive, just about the only thing about him that was. It was doing an amazing job of driving a knife into Erald's hung over mind. The portly Nord was considerably shorter than average, his hunched back exacerbating that trait. His thinning shoulder length hair was grey, greasy, and lank. His shoulders were surprisingly broad for his smaller form, hinting at the formidable man he might have been years ago.

"I would never dream of disrespecting someone as…expansive as you." Erald immediately regretted his comment; the drink had always had a way of loosening his tongue.

Torborn's nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply, his remarkable belly jiggling as his body trembled in rage. "How _dare_ you. Ulfric, your rightful King, appointed you to my command. You must obey _me_!"

Erald smirked humorlessly. "He sent me here to be _your_ second in command. Tell me, have you informed him of my demotion yet?" The old man paused, taken aback by Erald's insight. "That's what I thought."

"That changes nothing!" Roared Torborn, clearly grasping at straws.

"That changes everything." Retorted Erald.

"You were drunk on watch duty! I could demote you for that alone!"

"We both know I wasn't supposed to even be on watch duty in the first place."

"I will _not_ have you as my right hand Elf-Lover!"

Ah…so they get to the root of the problem, Erald's smirk became a grin. "With all due respect 'sir', that's not for you to decide."

"I…"

"I understand that you're busy 'sir', having to inform the men of my recent promotion and all that. I'll give you some time to get that sorted out. Say…the time it takes me to do a quick patrol?"

Torborn's shoulders slumped in defeat; he knew when he'd been outplayed. "Fine…leave me." Giving his 'superior' his best salute, Erald left the aging sack of lard's quarters.

In dire need of a drink, he made a beeline for the mess hall. He was pleasantly surprised to find his favorite subordinate still there, blearily poking at his breakfast with a dull knife. "Ingmar, my friend!"

The young man groaned in distress, fixing sleep deprived bloodshot eyes on his reappointed superior. "You're happy Elf-Lover, that's never good."

"Whatever do you mean my intolerant comrade?" Ingmar opened his mouth but was cut off as Erald raised his hand. "Never mind, as your newly reappointed Captain, I order you to accompany me on a patrol."

The younger man gave him a dry look. "I'm eating."

Erald grinned at Ingmar's expense. "Not anymore."

()

She submerged gracefully, her dive making barely a splash. Kicking powerfully, she knifed through the water and slammed into her target. Kaius was struggling as well as could be expected; unfortunately he needed to breath, a handicap he did not share with his aggressor. Though she was unable to see much of anything, Serana could imagine the scene well enough. The man was struggling, wrestling with the creature drowning him. Despite his skill in combat he was outclassed under the water, no doubt the monster's jaws were already clamped onto his neck. His struggles were weakening already, lack of oxygen and loss of blood killing him quickly. Retaining her grip on Kaius' weakening body, Serana brought her free hand up and rested it on the abomination's head. It was so focused on the feast that it didn't even notice her.

It noticed her spell though, reeling back and thrashing in agony as her Vampiric magic decayed its face and sapped its strength. Leaving it to sink to the bottom of the pit in anguish, Serana maintained her grip on Kaius and shot to the surface. Knowing that if they were going to be caught they already had been, she released another burst of magic, catapulting them from the pit.

She landed on her back, the air whooshing from her lungs. Happily, she was a Vampire and that didn't really do much for her. Her hand landed on the Imperial's chest, a surge of magic sending him into a coughing fit that purged the fluid from his lungs. Before Kaius had ever registered the fact that he was free from his attacker, Serana was dragging him away from the pit. "Put pressure on that!"

Still coughing weakly, Kaius didn't respond but did put a hand over his wound, whether that was instinct or in reaction to her command remained to be seen. "She bit me…"

"That's not important!" Ordered the panicking Vampire. "Focus on keeping pressure on the wound and staying awake."

She needed to get him away from this area, before the lurker in the pit recovered or Vampires came to investigate the commotion. "Sh-she bit me…" There was genuine confusion in his voice, as if he couldn't imagine how such a thing could happen. She needed to find apothecary supplies, herbs to aid the healing process and reagents to fight the infection spreading through his body with every beat of his slowing heart. She needed time. If he died or…or turned there was no way the Guard would trust her! She could _not_ lose that. She needed them, there was no way she could challenge her father alone! "She bit me…" His voice was beginning to lose confusion, alarm replacing it.

"Shh…it's going to be okay. _Just keep pressure on that wound_!" She commanded, lacing her voice with hypnotic suggestion. Hurt and dazed, Kaius followed the instruction without complaint. "It's going to be okay." She repeated, more for her own benefit than his. "I-it's all going to be okay." The soft sound of something scrabbling against stone turned her attention from the human in her arms. If her heart had still been beating, it would have stopped. An incredibly pale hand was grasping the ground, blackened claws digging into the soft stone. A second joined it and the monster from the pit began to pull itself after its prey.

"Serana…she bi-" Her hand clapped over his mouth and she shushed him in what she hoped was a soothing manner. Everything was going wrong! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! The creature's head emerged from the pit and Serana found herself face to face with every Vampire's biggest fear.

The Feral, likely some poor Thrall who had not been dead when she had been thrown into the pit, raised its head and sniffed audibly. Dark hair, that's color was impossible to determine through the filth covering it, hung down to the floor as it began to crawl towards its prey. During the brief glimpse of its face Serana had seen two milky white orbs instead of working eyes. Had it adapted to hunting within the foul water of the pit? Losing its eyesight in exchange for heightened senses?

Kaius' hand pulled at her arm, trying to remove her hand from his mouth. He was weak…far, far too weak. The Feral sniffed again, growling softly as it began to pull itself along the floor. Serana could do nothing. Trying to attack it would mean leaving Kaius alone and she couldn't bring herself to do that. He was dying; she would not let him leave this life alone. She could not flee, any noise she made would instantly be noticed, and she had no urge to see how fast the Feral could move when provoked.

Its greasy hair leaving a visible trail across the floor, the Feral inhaled deeply. It was beginning to pick up speed, clearly becoming able to differentiate Kaius' smell from the noxiousness of the pit. As the curtain of hair shifted Serana caught a glimpse of the monster's mouth. Its lips were bloated and purple, fresh blood still oozing from its mouth. Its teeth were stained red, its fangs far more prevalent than in normal Vampires. Knowing its prey was near; it began to grope around, its clawed hands scrabbling across the floor. Slowly and steadily its left hand approached Kaius' ankle. Knowing the futility of the action but doing it anyway, a ball of dark energies began to form in Serana's palm. The attack, while it might hurt the Feral, would not stop it from grabbing Kaius and this time it would not let go.

Saliva, viscous and bloody, began to flow freely from its mouth. Its questing hand reached out, heading directly for Kaius' leg. Serana prepared her attack…above them a door slammed open. Both Vampires froze, listening intently to what was going on at the top of the chute.

"I says it didn't I? Don't let them Thralls feed those dead dogs, them beasts don't care one wit what flesh they get as long as they get some. But do they listen? Nooooo…" There was a soft grunt of exertion as the man in the larder lifted the body he was disposing of over the lip of the chute. "No one listens to old Barlan. And why should they? He's just their bloody servant. What would he know?" With a second grunt of effort the man pushed the body over the ledge. He left slowly, muttering to himself as he did.

The second the body impacted the water the Feral reacted. Moving with a speed only something unnatural could achieve, it hurled itself back into the pit after its new food. Serana lifted Kaius easily, he seemed too light, and ran towards the location she had been looking forward to returning to so much.

She reached the door and, no longer bothering with stealth, slammed it open with her shoulder. Her Mother's garden, long unattended, lay before her. For some reason, seeing her mother's pride and joy, the thing she had spent centuries nurturing so overgrown and decayed hurt her more than it should have. It was the heart of the Castle, surrounded by walls on all sides. Behind them was the occupied section of the Castle, though the passage had long ago been destroyed by Harkon in a fit of rage. To their right and left were the east and west towers respectively and ahead of them was the north tower, a location that had long been cut off from the rest of the Castle. Deathbell, Nightshade, and other poisonous plants filled the clearing. They would not be a help for her. Thinking of the possible locations of the ingredients she would need, Serana laid Kaius on a table overlooking the moondial.

She hesitated for less than a second before summoning her Atronach. "Find me the bones of a Vampire, it _needs_ to be a Vampire, no other will do." The Daedra hesitated, its head tilting to the side as it studied Kaius with what might have been concern. "Go!" It flinched but ran towards the east tower, vanishing into the Castle with its characteristic silence.

"Serana…"

She couldn't deal with this now. "J-just stay there. Keep pressure on the wound and stay awake."

She darted around the clearing franticly, looking for something, anything, that wasn't poisonous, something that could be of some help. She'd have taken _anything_ at this point.

"Serana…"

"J-just wait…please…" The Atronach returned from the east tower, its six fingered hand empty. Clearly confused it approached her for guidance. "I told you to find me a Vampire's bones! _Go_!" She screamed. The worthless creature flinched again and ran towards the west tower.

"Serana…"

Releasing an inhuman snarl she spun around. "_Shut up_! I do not have time to listen to you complain about being bitten!" Unable to resist her command in his weakened state Kaius began to try to sit up, struggling to get to his feet. "No!" She sprinted to him, forcing him to lie back down as gently as she could. Before she could leave his hand grabbed her arm. Whatever he was trying to say he clearly felt was important. "Y-you can talk."

"Promise me." Even with her enhanced hearing Serana had to strain to understand the dying man.

"W-what?"

"I…I can't turn. W-would rather die. Promise me."

"N-no! You can't ask me to…I won't!"

His hand fell from her arm; his other was barely strong enough to keep pressure on his neck. "Please."

"I-it's not that bad! I promise! I-I could teach you, guide you…with help it…it can be a gift!"

"I will…not be a monster."

Her cheeks were wet, when had she started crying? "We aren't monsters…I-I'm not a monster! _Please_." The man was unable to respond, his eyes rolling up into his head as he lost consciousness. A twig snapped behind her and she spun around. Her Atronach had returned, a skull held in its hand, she immediately noticed the elongated canines it sported.

She was at her familiar's side instantly, snatching it from its hand. "K-keep him awake." She turned away, doing her best to focus on what she was doing and not on her Atronach shaking Kaius' limp body. Using her inhuman strength she smashed the skull. She snatched a nearby rock, repeatedly hitting the splinters until there was little more than dust. She didn't have a beaker…she noticed an ancient glass bottle. Pulling it to her telekinetically, she put as much of the dust into it as she could. Normally she would be more precise but there was no time. She glanced at Kaius…in fact; time might already be up…

Makeshift beaker in hand, she ran to the fountain. Praying the water hadn't been tainted by the abundance of poisonous plant life, she filled the bottle with water. Heating it with her powers she ran back to her Atronach and the man who for the first time she realized she viewed as a friend. "Is he awake?"

The Atronach, who had been weakly shaking Kaius, shook its head. He was still breathing shallowly, there was still time…she hoped. Having no time to communicate her intentions, she shoved the Atronach out of her way. Eyeing Kaius' wound, Serana paused. "I'm sorry." With her free hand, she jammed two fingers up to the first knuckle into his shredded neck. He shot awake, yelling in agony as he struggled to get away from her fingers.

Pulling her fingers from his neck she grabbed his shoulder. "Drink this." Obviously completely out of it, Kaius didn't object as she put the bottle to his lips. He had gulped down half the bottle before he registered the taste. With a groan he shoved her away, spitting the foul liquid out.

No! He needed as much of this as possible if he was to avoid becoming what he feared…what she was. "_You need to drink this_. _You like it, it tastes like honey_." He complied with her order, drinking the rest of the bottle without complaint.

She allowed herself to feel relief briefly, she had saved him from becoming a Vampire…most likely. If she had failed there was no more she could do. Kaius lapsed back into unconsciousness, she still needed to heal his wound, and it was well beyond her skill as a healer. She would need to make him a second potion. Mentally making a list of any ingredients that could be even slightly helpful; she relayed them to her Atronach, along with their descriptions. Apparently as eager as she was to see Kaius healed, it began to scour the area for anything fitting her descriptions.

Still covered in blood and filth, tired both physically and emotionally, and barely hanging on to her already fragile hope, Serana sat next to her human friend, his hand held in hers. There was nothing she could do at this point but wait and prepare for the worst to happen. If he was to pass from this life and to the next he would not be alone in his final moments…and if her cure had failed…she would keep the promise she had been unable to make.

* * *

_Hello my faithful readers, I've still really got no idea how many of you there are. Here's the latest chapter of Dawnfall, somewhat less humorous and more dark than other chapters. While this doesn't necessarily represent the tone of the rest of the story, there are definitely going to be serious and often downright unpleasant things to come in this story. I can't wait._

_As always, feedback is appreciated and does wonders for my motivation to write. (No, that is in no way me blackmailing you all to review or else, that's just me pointing out that they do make writing this story more fun.)_

_Anyways, I have work in the morning and it is currently 3:30 in the morning so I should probably sleep. Yep...work's going to be fun tomorrow._


End file.
